Juegos de seduccion
by lindakagome
Summary: A veces los sueños nos muestran una realidad, que no estamos dispuestas a aceptar tan facilmente...cap 21 FINAL...
1. Sueños

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertece, son propiedad de la gran rumiko...

Capitulo 1: sueños.

Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo descaradamente y sin recato su cuerpo, tocando partes que solo una persona había tocado antes, y no era precisamente él quien se encontraba encima de ella provocándole esas oleadas de placer, su boca se encontraba ocupada con uno de sus senos ¨que deliciosa tortura¨ pensó y con los ojos cerrados se dedico a disfrutar de las deliciosas caricias ofrecida por su experimentada lengua, el se detuvo y en ese instante, escucho como su voz ronca la llamaba por su nombre – kagome – se estremeció un poco al sentir su cálido aliento rozando su rostro y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada, esa mirada que le aturdía y la excitaba una combinación bastante rara, pero solo él, con ese extraño color de ojos podía causar esa devastación dentro de su ser, esa mirada dorada tan apasionada –kagome-…-kagomeeee despierta vas a llegar tarde- abrió los ojos asustada como si la hubiesen descubierto en medio de una travesura…

-kouga- susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a su novio mirarla de forma extraña- que?- pregunto un poco fastidiada por el hecho de haberla despertado más que por la extraña mirada que le dedicaba, se le acerco y le coloco una mano en la frente – tienes fiebre??- pregunto

-nooo!!- respondió rápidamente al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se encerraba en el baño, necesitaba estar sola y pensar un poco en esos extraños sueños que siempre tenía cuando terminaba de hacer el amor con kouga… como era posible que mientras estaba con él pensaba en otro hombre que solo se aparecia en sus sueños haciéndole el amor de tal manera que la dejaba extasiada y al borde de la locura y lo más raro era que nunca lo había visto en su vida!!!

-DIOSSS debo estar volviéndome loca-

-kagome estas bien- pregunto un preocupado kouga al otro lado de la puerta, ella solo se apresuro a responder:

-si solo tengoooo mii… migraña si migraña mucha migraña-

-esta bien preciosa si tu lo dices bueno me tengo que ir el desayuno esta en el microondas ok-

-amm …si… si tranquilo vete no hay problema- escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en tonterías y alistarse rápido para poder llegar temprano a trabajar cosa que nunca era posible ya que era muy despistada por eso se había mudado cerca del hospital donde trabajaba, kagome había acabado de terminar sus estudios en medicina y trabajaba en el hospital de Tokio, quería especializarse en neurocirugía y estaba a punto de empezar un entrenamiento con uno de los mejores cirujanos de todo Japón ¨que afortunada soy ¨ pensaba para sí misma ya que gracias a kouga había conseguido esos contactos y le permitirían hacer esa especialización lo más pronto posible ya que con ese entrenamiento intensivo sus ingresos mejorarían enormemente…

Se termino de arreglar y se disponía a salir cuando recordó algo que realizaba como un ritual a diario, se dirigió hacia su armario, tomo un hermoso cofre que tenía un extraño candado - nadie sabe qué es lo que guardo aquí… ni siquiera kouga- de el saco una joya algo rara, era una cadena en oro blanco que tenía como dije una enorme perla rosada –la shikon no tama – la tomo entre sus manos, la acerco a su pecho y sonrió cuando abrió sus manos la perla brillaba espléndidamente así que la volvió a guardar en el cofre sintiéndose satisfecha – hump que raro siempre que kouga está aquí la perla pierde su brillo- esa joya pertenecía a su familia y cuando cumplió quince años sus abuelos se la regalaron …

Flashback:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAGOME-

Mama, souta muchas gracias- les dijo mientras les abrazaba y sonreía muy contenta, su madre le había preparado un delicioso pastel de chocolate el favorito de kagome…

Kagome tu abuelo y yo queremos hacerte un regalo muy especial- le dijo su abuela, una anciana de cabello blanco, un parche en el ojo derecho y algo regordeta pero muy cariñosa sobretodo con kagome, siempre la consintió…

Sabes perfectamente que vivimos en un templo muy antiguo y poseemos prestigio por nuestras acertadas predicciones sobre todo por ti que desde pequeña demostraste que puedes llegar a ser una excelente sacerdotisa, por eso debes guardar la shikon no tama..-

La shikon no tama??- que es eso?-

Como su nombre lo dice la joya de las cuatro almas es una perla de la que se rumora que otorga grandes poderes a quien la posee tiene más de quinientos años de antigüedad y ha estado en nuestra familia desde entonces, toma- le dio un cofre muy raro era todo de metal, era liso no tenia inscripción ni labrado ni nombre solo un candado algo antiguo junto con el le estrego una llave la cual tomo enseguida y abrió el cofre encontrándose con una cadena de oro blanco que como dije llevaba una enorme perla rosada que al tomarla en sus manos brillo de tal forma que la luz les molestaba los ojos a todos los presentes, menos a kagome…

Ves te lo dije ella era la indicada!!- le decía emocionado el abuelo a la abuela

Tu deber es guardarla y cuidarla de que no se llenara de energía negativa, que debía mantener su mente y corazón puros para purificarla y eso debía hacerlo a diario…

Fin del flashback

-de eso hace ya ocho años, wau cómo pasa el tiempo… aaahhh se me hizo tarde!!!-

continuara...

espero que les guste esta loca idea que nacio de un extraño sueño que tuve :p


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo que asi fuera xDDD...

Capitulo 2:

-haciendo travesuras??-

-no sé de qué hablas monje-

- me vas a negar que no te has metido en los sueño de cierta personita por ahí!!!-

-feh yo no he hecho nada y más te vale que no comentes esto con tsubaki o con urasue… no quiero que sepan que ya la encontré-

-tranquilo amigo... mi boca es una tumba…-

-lárgate quieres!!!-

-tranquilo amigo, solo venia a traerte noticias de nuestro querido lobo-

-jah! Querido!! ese desgraciado se está aprovechando de la situación…

- ja ja ja lo que él no sabe… es que le estoy atacando por donde el menos se lo espera… dentro de sus sueños…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-nooo voy tarde!!!- se quejaba la pelinegra mientras caminaba por las concurridas y heladas calles de Tokio, a pesar de que el hospital quedaba a pocas cuadras de su apartamento no podía evitar llegar tarde a trabajar…

-dra higurashi el…-

-lo se lo sé pero se me hizo tarde jefe ayanami tratare de que no pase otra vez, ahora dime alguna novedad??- la chica castaña se quedo un poco sorprendida, más bien enojada, siempre es lo mismo pensó para sí misma hump que buena suerte tiene, a kagome nunca le regañaban por llegar tarde a trabajar además de que tenía como novio a uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón a kouga wolf ejecutivo de las empresas youkai…-

-jefe ayanami- escucho una voz que la llamaba y eso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos – ah lo siento no la escuche… me repite la pregunta por favor?- cuando kagome iba a responder uno de los auxiliares llego buscando a la enfermera jefe kagura ayanami una chica de cabellos castaños y de ojos rojizos a la que muchos en el hospital detestaban por arrogante, cizañera y mandona; kagome en seguida se fue a su consultorio a empezar su día de trabajo, llevaba seis meses trabajando en ese hospital y se sentía muy bien ahí además de que le estaban dando oportunidades de entrenarse en lo que ella quisiera ya que el director del hospital el doctor naraku matsuky le tenía una gran estima siempre pasaba por alto sus llegadas tarde pero ni ella misma sabia porque… -bueno a trabajar se ha dicho!!- ese día le tocaria en consulta externa y por suerte no había mucha consultas así que quedo con sango en encontrarse mas tarde para ir a ver los preparativos de su boda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ring- ring

-_que pasa rin?-_

_-el señor matsuky lo solicita-_

_-está bien pásamelo-_

_-dime que sabes donde la tiene!!!-_

_-crees que es así de fácil??-_

_-eres un inepto kouga??? Tienes más de un año tratando de sacarle información sobre la maldita joya!!!! Y lo que te has dedicado a hacer es a meterte en su cama!!! Te pago por buscar la joya no para que la forniques…-_

_-maldito desgraciado…_

_- amigo kouga disculpa mi comentario… es solo que cuando pierdo la paciencia digo muchas tonterías-_

_-no discúlpame tu a mí… y… volviendo a lo que nos importa… no, aun no la he encontrado, no sé donde la tiene, o si verdaderamente la tiene, he buscado en el templo pero aun me falta por revisar su antigua habitación y la de su abuelo, tal vez ahí pueda encontrarla o encontrar algo que me guie a ella-_

_-está bien… sigue buscando… cuando tengas algo me avisas- …_

-maldito naraku- decía con algo de molesta en la voz al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con el puño…-pero me las vas a pagar maldito-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-kagome… kagomeeeee- la llamaba la castaña pero kagome parecía tener su mente en otra parte o mejor dicho con otra persona y no era con su novio precisamente –ah disculpa sango es que… pensaba en otra cosa-

-en otra cosa !!!- preguntaba la castaña acercándosele y colocando cara de ¨lo sabia¨

-ahh … es que… es algo raro creo que ya te lo había comentado- lo dijo un poco rápido y tomando un respiro como si se hubiera librado de una gran carga…

-es lo de los sueños con el extraño de ojos dorados…-

-si es que como te explico- respirando profundo ufff- bueno cuando kouga y yo… tu sabes hacemos- haciendo gestos con las manos- lo hacemos bueno me siento bien… digo kouga es muy tierno y siempre está pendiente de que yo me sienta bien y además no esta tan mal me entiendes?-

-no te entiendo kagome como así que no esta tan mal??-

-ehh etto… me refiero al tamaño aunque claro no soy una experta lo sabes solo he estado con él y a mi parecer esta…

- ok ya entendí kagome ve directo al grano- interrumpió algo desesperada sango…

-ok el punto es que a pesar de todo siento que falta algo… y… luego de que terminamos y… yo me quedo dormida… sueño que estoy haciendo el amor y todo es perfecto y siento cosas maravillosas, pero el hombre con el que lo hago no es kouga!!!-

-kagome eso se llaman sueños eróticos con un amor platónico no tiene nada de malo yo siempre sueño con brad pitt y eso que!!-

-ese es el problema!! Tu sueñas con brad pitt el es famoso en cambio yo sueño con alguien que no conozco y que nunca eh visto y además es muchísimo más guapo que kouga!!!! O al menos tengo esa sensación de que es asi… es alto, tiene un cuerpo bien formado y sus brazos ayyy me encanta acariciarlos son tan fuertes es que él es tan vigoroso y poderoso y y…

-aauchh sip es muy raro, pero de seguro es alguien verdaderamente sexy que debiste haber visto en alguna peli y no te acuerdas, eso si no me quiero imaginar qué tipo de película era esa eh-

-sangoo se te está pegando lo de miroku definitivamente… pero lo raro es que cuando me despierto no puedo recordar su rostro… solo esa increíble y apasionada mirada dorada-

-kagome te estás enamorando de ese hombre!!-

- no sango como crees pero lo raro es que ese hombre y yo nos conectamos de alguna u otra forma además me hace sentir como si alcanzara el paraíso de Dios y kouga solo me lleva a las estrellas, pero kouga es real y ese hombre no eso es lo raro-

-ayy kagome en los sueños todo es perfecto porque nada es real entiendes así que deja de pensar en tonterías y hablemos de lo verdaderamente importante ¡¡mi boda!!- era cierto pensaba kagome, la boda de sango y miroku estaba cerca y en ese momento lo que importaba verdaderamente eran los preparativos, sango era su mejor amiga desde que eran muy pequeñas, estudiaron en el mismo colegio y en la misma universidad, aunque carreras distintas sango era abogada al igual que su futuro esposo miroku houshi, era un novio excelente, romántico, guapo, detallista y con dinero excepto por que era algo pervertido… kagome era la madrina y el padrino era alguien que miroku ya había asignado y lo conocerían el día de la boda en la iglesia…

Después de ir con sango a medirse los vestidos ver las maquetas a los peluqueros y el bouquet kagome se dirigió a su departamento muerta de cansancio no se imaginaba como hubiera sido si hubiera trabajado como era debido en el hospital, se preparo un baño de burbujas caliente para relajarse un poco y poder dormir como un bebe, estaba tan cansada que sin darse cuenta el mundo de los sueños la empezó a absorber llevando a un lugar muy extraño, pero a la vez hermoso de repente reconoció algo – el árbol de mil años de antigüedad!!!- que está en el templo de su familia, pero el templo no estaba ahí en su lugar había un bosque hermoso, no podía ver el cielo en esa parte del bosque debido a la vasta vegetación así que decidió caminar más adelante para encontrar algún claro y lo encontró y ahí había también un hermoso lago en el que se reflejaba la luna plateada definitivamente no hay escenario más perfecto, kagome miro a todos lados y vio que estaba sola así que no lo dudo mas y se acerco al lago, se desvistió y se metio, se sorprendió al ver que el agua no estaba fría si no que se sentía tibia era tan relajante y se quedo en la orilla dándole la espalda al lago con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, cerro sus ojos y se dedico a escuchar los dulces sonidos de la naturaleza, una suave brisa la hizo estremecerse un poco

-tienes frio?- pregunto una voz ronca a su espalda al tiempo que atrevidamente pasaba un brazo por su cintura acercándose permitiéndole sentir todo su amplio cuerpo…

-quien eres?-

-soy el hombre de tus sueños- susurro en su oído estremeciéndola de nuevo

-tienes frio… ven- le dio la vuelta percatando a kagome de algo el también estaba totalmente desnudo, la abrazo y empezó acariciar su espalda, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos ni siquiera con kouga se sentía tan bien…

-_my dream is to fly over a raibow so hight-_

-queee!!!!- abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en su bañera y ese sonido era el ringtone de su celular, lo alcanzo y vio que quien llamaba era kouga – porque siempre tienes que interrumpirme en la mejor parte!!!- lo apago, salió de la bañera, se coloco la pijama y se fue a dormir faltaba muy poco para la boda de sango así que lo mejor era hacer los turnos necesarios para tener dos días libres –dormir es lo que necesito- se acostó en su cama, esa noche no soñó con su hombre misterioso…

continuara...


	3. El misterioso hombre de ojos dorados

Capitulo 3: el misterioso hombre de los ojos dorados…

-ya sabes cómo te acercaras a kagome??? O esperaras al día de la boda- pregunto el moreno…

-si… ya tengo un plan para acercarme a ella sin que el lobo rabioso intervenga… pero necesitare tu ayuda y la de los demás…-

-está bien…. Dime ¿qué tienes en mente?-

-algo que no puede fallar!!…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(ring tone) my dream is to fly over a raibow so hight_

_-hola… kouga-_

_-hola preciosa que paso anoche por qué no me contestastes??? Que estabas dormida??-_

_-ahh si kouga… acabo de ver tus llamadas perdidas… iba a llamarte enseguida!!!-_

_-ok entonces te tengo una excelente noticia!!! Te va a encantar adivina!!!-_

_-ah… mmm no se no tengo ni idea-_

_-bueno conseguí entradas para el TIFF!!! Qué te parece-_

_-el festival de cine wau me sorprendes-_

_- si sabía que te encantaría así que prepárate… por que comienza esta misma noche!! –_

_-esta noche pero… esta noche no puedo… tengo turno en el hospital además necesito hacerlos para ayudarle a sango con lo de la boda… lo siento mucho kouga-_

_-jah valla… tu como siempre saliéndote por la tangente… parece que te importara mas tus amigas que yo que soy tu novio!!!-_

_-kouga no te pongas asi!!! Lo siento sabes perfectamente que estoy comprometida en el hospital además hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación…- piiiiiiiiiiiiii_

-uichhhh por que siempre tiene que ser lo mismo con kouga- era cierto kouga era un gran novio pero, debido a su posición económica siempre quería que kagome adoptara ciertas costumbres o más bien imponérselas como por ejemplo asistir al famoso TIFF!!! ¿porque a kouga no le gustaba ir a visitar museos o cosas así? noo a él le gustaba asistir a los eventos que incluyeran grandes aglomeraciones de personas de su misma clase y de la prensa, pero a ella no le gustaban esa clase de ¨cosas¨ como ir a los museos, su favorito era el museo de las espadas, lo visita cada vez que puede, para admirar la belleza de las famosas tessaiga y tensseiga dos espadas muy extrañas de las cuales se dicen que fueron fabricadas de del colmillo de un gran demonio y luego se las heredo a sus hijos, se dice que las espadas tienen poderes aunque aun se cree que es solo un mito aunque ella había vivido demasiadas situaciones sobrenaturales en su vida por que vivía en un templo así que esas leyendas no le parecían del todo descabelladas, su abuela siempre le dijo que debía inclinarse hacia la historia pero, ella por capricho decidió estudiar medicina y durante la carrera encontró en la neurocirugía su verdadera vocación…

- esta relación no está nada bien… que me está pasando???- ¨_no lo amas¨_ una vocecita sonó en su mente pero no le dio importancia y se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al baño y dar comienzo a su día para que le diera tiempo de descansar un poco y en la noche irse al hospital, de lo que no se percato es que esa voz no era la suya… al contrario era demasiado grave…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había llegado, y con ella la hora de kagome para irse a trabajar, ese día había tenido que hacer algunas averiguaciones acerca de su especialización, luego regreso al apartamento a descansar un poco para no dormirse en la noche en el hospital, termino de arreglarse, tomo su abrigo y una bufanda a juego por que el frio era cada vez más insoportable anunciando la llegada del invierno, caminaba por las calles pensando en la conversación que había tenido con kouga en la mañana…-no lo voy a llamar si eso es lo que él cree!!!- también tenía orgullo pensaba para sí misma…unas sirenas la sacaron de sus cavilaciones viendo que se dirigían al hospital en el que ella trabajaba, ya que era el único en kilómetros a la redonda –no puede ser… preciso comenzando la noche esta emergencia!!- se apresuro para llegar a tiempo cuando estuvo frente a la entrada de emergencia ya habían bajado al paciente y lo tenían en observación, un caos se observaba en el interior…

-Dra. Higurashi!!! Qué bueno que llego… tenemos un herido de bala… no hay tiempo hay que extraerla o morirá-

- si!!! No hay tiempo… signos vitales!!!-

-está muy débil!!! El pulso está bajando rápidamente-

-en donde está la bala???-

-en el cerebro-

-bien hay que estabilizarlo!!! Voy a entubarlo… preparen el quirófano!!!

Kagome se preparo colocándose la bata, se acerco y analizo los datos del monitor… eran demasiado irregulares sus signos vitales, miro su rostro, su cabeza y la herida un poco más arriba de la sien, al parecer era muy superficial, temía que hubiera daño de las funciones motoras, se detuvo en su rostro ¨es guapo¨ - kagome que cosas dices!!! Tienes que salvarle la vida- al estar totalmente cerca de el sintió un escalofios recorrerle el cuerpo, pero no le hizo caso asi que, tomo la lámpara y abrió uno de sus ojos para examinar la respuesta a la luz, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el color…-DORADOS- grito prácticamente… casi se le cae la lámpara de la mano, de inmediato su corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte que casi sentía sus propios latidos en sus oidos – esto no está bien… tranquila kagome… solo es una coincidencia- se decía mentalmente asi que tomo aire de forma muy apresurada y profundamente, pidió a una enfermera ayudarla con la entubación… tomo el tubo orotraqueal y empezó hacer el procedimiento que ya varias veces había realizado… solo que esta vez, estaba demasiado nerviosa porque, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que ella conocía a este hombre…

Un anciano de baja estatura y algo calvo llego colocándose apresuradamente la bata era el Dr. Mioga Himura neurocirujano, para ese momento kagome ya había terminado y los auxiliares se llevaron al paciente directo al quirófano, el doctor le pidió a kagome que mejor se fuera a descansar un rato ya que el nerviosismo de ella era evidente, kagome le hizo caso al doctor y fue a la cafetería ahí se quedo un rato pensando hasta que llego la jefe kagura…

-Dra higurashi pero que hace aquí? Que yo sepa esta no es su hora de descanso!!- a kagome le dieron ganas de tomarla por el cuello, pero se contuvo y le respondió de la forma más natural…

-el Dr himura me pidió que me encargue de la evolución del paciente que se encuentra en cirugía, así que por ahora no tengo más deberes y si me das un permiso que voy a ver si ya se termino la cirugía!!!- kagome se alejo dejando a una kagura muy enfadada…-maldita- susurro la enfermera…

-Dra higurashi!!- volteo a donde la llamaban y vio al Dr himura

-Dr como salió la operación??-

-ha sido un éxito, pudimos remover la bala pero, temo que el contacto con la corteza cerebral haya dañado las funcione motrices… ya tengo que irme pero quiero que te quedes al pendiente por que con el sedante que le dimos dormirá aproximadamente unas 8 horas-

-está bien iré con el enseguida!!-

-pero no es necesario niña aun está dormido-

-no importa, veremos cómo evoluciona mañana!!!!!- le dijo esto alejándose y dirigiéndose a la unidad de cuidados intensivos era mejor estar ahí para prevenir un encuentro con kagura…

Entro en el cubículo donde se encontraba el extraño y esa sensación y escalofríos volvió a recorrerla, era como si ya lo conociera, se acerco a la camilla, analizando su rostro se veía tan pacifico se detuvo en sus labios, tan deseables y sexys, el pecho desnudo cubierto de electrodos era un poco mas ancho que el de kouga…- pero que me pasa!!! No tengo por que compararlo con kouga-

Sacudió su cabeza y tomo su estetoscopio y lo puso en su pecho al hacerlo el extraño lo movió un poco por la fría sensación al contacto, kagome se sorprendió –que raro!!! esta sedado… - y se intento retirar pero la mano de hombre sujeto se muñeca fuertemente obligándola a inclinarse un poco quedando muy cerca de su rostro, el extraño entreabrió los ojos y kagome lo miro impresionada era como si un par de soles se posaran sobre ella, el hombre sonrió y murmuro ronco...

-acaso… acaso estoy en el cielo?-

-ahh no… no está en el cielo-

-qué raro… porque tengo un ángel al frente-

-no señor no soy un ángel… soy la Dra kagome higurashi y us…- no termino de decir lo siguiente por que el extraño hombre la jalo con más fuerza hacia su rostro besándola, colocando firmemente su otra mano en la nuca para no dejarla escapar, kagome se movía inquieta intentando separarse, pero luego una sensación familiar la ataco, su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado y sin más ni más se dejo llevar…

continuara...

hooolaa chicas aqui toy con un nuevo capi que la verdad me diverti mucho cuando lo escribi, al fin aparecio el misterioso hombre de ojos dorados, pero ¿que sera lo que quiere?

eso lo descubriran mas adelanta asi que sigan leyendo...

mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por sus reviews a : agatha, athena_s y sarita me alegro que les encante la historia tanto como a mi escribirla nos vemos la proxima, besos...

pd: a los leen y no dejan review, dejenme uno que yo no muerdo xp...


	4. confundida

Capitulo 4: confundida…

Sentía la mano de él, grande y fuerte en su nuca, propiciándole caricias que hacían que su piel se erizaba al contacto, sus besos eran exquisitos, apasionados y ella le respondía con el mismo ímpetu y la misma pasión, su mente hacía mucho tiempo se había ido muy lejos de allí y solo se dejaba llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que este hombre le hacía sentir… era como si antes lo hubiera besado… de repente la cordura comenzó a regresar y con ella el recuerdo de que tenía un novio llamado kouga… así que intento separarse, pero la tenia fuertemente aprisionada contra él pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo mordió su labio inferior, el pensó que eso era una invitación indecorosa y se movió un poco intentando seguirle el juego cosa que kagome no desaprovecho para apretar el agarre hasta que sintió un leve sabor metálico en la boca…

-auch… eso dolió…- al fin libero a kagome de la prisión de sus brazos y que brazos que tenía ese hombre… kagome se alejo lo mas que pudo de la camilla llevándose una mano al pecho para calmar la carrera de su corazón, respiro profundo y sintió que la rabia la invadía…

-¡¡¡como Se atreve a hacerme eso!!! Es que no tiene vergüenza…- le solto kagome respirando agitadamente…

-angelito!!!! Como me dices eso… tu respondiste al beso… más bien porque no continuamos en lo que estábamos… ven- le decía estirándole la mano, kagome sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de ella, pero se calmo y se empezó a preguntarse ¿cómo era posible que estuviera despierto? Se supone que el sedante que el Dr himura le aplico tiene 8 horas de duración pero ni siquiera había pasado una y este ya estaba despierto!!!

-¡¡¡¡no me digas angelito!!! Para ti soy la Dra higurashi ¡¡¡entiendes!!!

Puso su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido y le dijo…-oye oye no me trates así… mira que no me voy besando por ahí con de cuanta chica linda se me cruza… anda dulzura por qué no seguimos o me vas a decir que no te gusto…

Esto era la gota que reboso la copa… este hombre no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, pero que se estaba creyendo ese cretino…

-me han besado mejores- le dijo despreocupadamente cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho

- ahhh siiii… pues nooo te creooo hermosura- le respondió mirándola fijamente con esos ojos fieros que podían encender el fuego interno en cualquier mujer y él lo sabía, sabía que la intimidaba y la excitaba con esa mirada, kagome no le respondió, respiraba agitadamente, su cara estaba roja, los ojos muy brillantes y los labios humedecidos, la miraba atentamente como si estudiara todos sus movimientos y respuestas…

-¡no sea tan descarado! ¿Qué se está creyendo? Que yo soy una cualquiera-

-oye… oye preciosa cálmate… yo… no he pensado eso en ningún momento… yo solo…-

-usted nada… llamare a una enfermera para que le coloque un sedante-

Salió del cubículo muy enfadada sin percatarse de la sonrisa burlona que adornaba los sexys labios del extraño como tampoco escucho cuando murmuro un ¨lo logre¨ muy bajito; se sentía muy confundida y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? No entendía por qué ese hombre despertaba en ella esas sensaciones en su cuerpo la estremecía con solo mirarla era algo mágico y excitante a la vez pero lo más extraño era que sentía que ya lo había besado antes pero, si era la primera vez que lo veía…

-todo esto deben ser solo ideas mías… si, debe ser eso… sugestión o psicosis… si eso debe ser-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-todo nos salió a pedir de boca- dijo el chico de ojos azules

-si… no puedo negar que mi hermanito esta vez tuvo razón… ahora solo hay que esperar, mañana seguiremos con la otra parte del plan- respondió el ojidorado mientras se servía un vaso de whisky…

-¡¡¡yo no creo que haya sido muy buena idea!!! Sesshomaru le disparaste en la cabeza… casi lo matas- le respondió el anciano cruzándose de brazos y colocando gesto de reprobracion.

-mioga clámate… además no paso nada malo… inuyasha es muy resistente… a pesar de ser solo un hibrido… lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa- le dijo muy clamado sesshomaru mientras movía su vaso de un lado al otro y con una divertida sonrisa

-si es lo mejor Dr. Himura, si quiere yo lo paso a llevar- ofreció el chico de ojos azules a la cual el anciano no se negó y salió del recinto moviendo negativamente la cabeza dejando atrás a sesshomaru que se dio la vuelta encontrando más interesante el mirar por la ventana…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome había entrado al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara…

-necesito agua… agua- se repetía mientras tomaba el preciado liquido entre sus manos y lo echaba en su cara, sentía que necesitaba agua para apagar ese fuego que se había encendido en su cuerpo…

-¡¡¡¡por Dios kagome!!!! Solo fue un beso…y … y… si hubiéramos llegado más lejos… no, no y no… como se me puede ocurrir algo así… yo tengo novio y se llama kouga- se repitió asi misma luego recordó que no había terminado de examinarlo y si alguien o mejor dicho kagura se daba cuenta de seguro que terminaría discutiendo con ella… así que se arreglo un poco y salió del baño, busco un sedante muy fuerte, una jeringa muy grande y entro al cubículo donde aun se hallaba despierto y con esa sonrisa arrogante de triunfo, kagome le sonrió de la forma más encantadora posible…

-¡¡sabía que volverías!!-

-aja-

-nadie se puede resistir a mi-

-ahhh si me imagino- se acerco al catéter del suero y vertió el contenido de la jeringa…

-oye ¿qué haces?-

-oh solo preparándote para lo que viene-

-pero… que… me diste… me sient…- no termino la frase porque cayo rendido enseguida, kagome lo observo pero, antes de que su mente empezara a imaginarlo de la cintura para abajo tomo la historia clínica y comenzó a hacer las pruebas pertinentes…

Cuando ya había terminado reviso la parte de la cirugía y se percato de que las condiciones de la cirugía eran muy extrañas… solo habían estado presentes el Dr. Himura y un enfermero del tercer piso llamado shippo…

-nadie más- recordó que cuando ella llego al hospital y comenzó a examinar al extraño el doctor himura llego…-respondió muy rápido y yo soy la que vive más cerca no entiendo- necesitaba respuestas así que busco a shippo para encararlo pero lo encontró ocupado con una emergencia a la cual ella tuvo que ayudarlo y no pudo preguntarle nada…

El cielo daba señas de que la noche desaparecía y con ella su turno, al fin se iría a su apartamento e iba a estar más tranquila, al menos eso pensaba ella, volvió al cubículo donde el extraño se encontraba, aparentemente dormía pero, temía un acercamiento igual al de antes o mejor dicho no quería caer en la tentación de dejarse llevar por su magnética mirada y sucumbir a sus bajos instintos, dejarse besar como hacía rato y que esos besos no se borraran jamás de su boca… aun los sentía sobres sus labios como si fueran una marca de fuego…

-¡no voy a caer en lo mismo!- tomo el fonendo y se acerco decidida y seria…

-¿A que le temes?-

-yo… yo… no se dé que habla-

-a no… y porque estas tan nerviosa hermosura-

-¡dra higurashi para ti!-

-oh lo siento su alteza… no fue mi intención ofenderla… más bien porque no te acercas mas y me revisas porque me duele un poco el ojo-

-la verdad es… queee… noo le creoooo-

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y como no estarlo si ese hombre no le quitaba la penetrante y lasciva mirada de encima, sentía que con esos ojos penetraba su alma… era como si de ellas salieran manos invisibles y la tocaran haciendo que sus hormonas enloquecieran y el deseo y la lujuria se apoderaran de ella, quería que ese hombre del cual ni siquiera sabía quién era y como se llamaba la hiciera suya y a él parecía sobrarle las ganas pero, algo la hizo volver su cabeza a tierra y preguntarle su nombre…

-porque… por qué mejor no me dice ¿cómo se llama?-

-mi nombre… ah si mi nombre-

-sii cuando lo trajeron no tenia identificación ni nada-

-bueno… es que… yo… no…yo no sé quien soy-

continuara...


	5. sorpresa de cumpleaños

Capitulo 5: sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-QUEEEE-

-oye no grites… que me duele mucho la cabeza-

-bese a un hombre que ni siquiera sabe quién es-

-oye angelito no te pongas así… ni que lo hiciera tan mal-

-que no me llames angelito te dije-

-está bien… tranquilízate-

-noooo usted… usted me está jugando una mala broma… si de seguro en venganza porque lo dormí… eso debe ser… eso debe ser-

-lindura… yo no te estoy jugando una broma, esto es enserio-

-es decir que… en verdad no sabes quién eres-

-aja-

Las cosas no podían ir peor, si lo que ese hombre le decía era verdad, entonces su situación se iba a complicar mucho porque para colmo de males el beso y las ganas de estar cerca de el no se le habían quitado, al contrario, quería estar cerca de él… sentirlo ¨ kagome que estas pensando¨ se dijo a sí misma, lo mejor era pensar en que debia dejarle en claro que esas escenitas de besos entre los dos no se volverían a dar, al menos uno de los dos pensaba eso porque por otro lado el extraño no dejaba de sonreír internamente imaginando las miles de formas en las que se acercaría a su doctora…

-¿de verdad no recuerda nada?- el extraño rolo los ojos y le respondió con un tono un poco exasperado…

-¡que no se ¡quien soy! Es que acaso no te lo puedes meter en tu cabecita-

-no, es que me parece demasiado oportuna su pérdida de memoria-

-¿por qué lo dice?-

-haber señor… su herida era de bala y eso debemos reportarlo a la ¡¡policía!! Y si usted no recuerda nada de los acontecimientos fácilmente ellos no buscaran pistas acerca de lo ocurrido… ahora si entiende lo que quiero decir- el extraño palideció un poco ante su cometario, era muy perspicaz, por un momento pensó que su plan había sido descubierto, pero se tranquilizo y trato de cambiar el tema…

-angelito, que cosas dices anda ven siéntate aquí a mi lado y sigamos dándonos calor mutuamente que hace mucho frio ¿anda si?-

-parece que a pesar de su amnesia su libido ¡¡está intacta!! Pero para su desgracia mi turno termino así que me voy y espero no volver a encontrármelo- salió muy enojada del cubículo es que ese sujeto no se cansaba de fastidiar, decidió que lo mejor era salir pronto de ese lugar en el que sentía que se asfixiaba y no era por la temperatura ambiente precisamente, al parecer el estar cerca de ese hombre hacia de ella un microondas ambulante… de pronto sintió algo vibrar dentro de su bata, vio que era su cel con la alarma de los cumpleaños – ahh cumpleaños de souta… mmm lo llamare mas tarde y le comprare un regalo por lo pronto es mejor que salga de aquí ya después veré como aclaro la situación con el doctor himura- dejo los papeles en el estar medico, salió de la unidad y se dispuso a salir de ahí

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-jum no te alegras de verme inuyasha-

-desgraciado me ¡¡¡disparaste en la cabeza!!! Como crees que estoy por eso ¿feliz?-

-ja…ja…ja yo también te quiero mucho… tranquilizate tonto, alguien puede verme… más bien ¡¡escuchame!! tienes que salir de aquí pronto-

-jah y desde cuando sigo tus ordenes querido hermano-

-naraku adelanto su regreso-

-acaso me proteges sesshomaru… valla eso no lo esperaba de ti-

-no seas imbécil esto lo hago porque no quiero que naraku se nos adelante -

-lo sabia… está bien entonces apresúrate con la siguiente parte del plan y ahora lárgate… necesito divertirme un poco-

-grrrr no me trates como si fuera tu títere-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llego muy agotada a su apartamento, ni si quiera se tomo un baño caliente como siempre lo hace, si no que solo se quito el abrigo, la bufanda y aun con zapatos se tiro boca abajo en la cama, sus parpados se cerraron pesadamente, su respiración era lenta y suave, podía sentir la brisa que entraba por la ventana era refrescante o mas bien algo fría para la mañana entonces abrió los ojos pero cuando lo hizo ya no se encontraba en su cama, estaba en lo que parecía un parque, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente al árbol sagrado, se sentía muy expectante y ansiosa… como si esperara a alguien o al menos esa era la impresión que tenia, de repente un brazo se apodero de su cintura y se vio elevada por los aires hasta una de las ramas más altas del árbol, a pesar de esto no sintió miedo, al contrario… muy en el fondo de su corazon eso era lo que ella esperaba…

-hermosa vista ¿no crees?- susurro esa voz ronca en su oído que la hizo estremecerse un poco pero no por temor sino mas bien por otra cosa…

-si… es hermosa-

-pero no más hermosa que tu-

-no exageres-

Sus manos se posaron en su vientre y sintió que la pegaba más hacia él, como si quisiera sentirla más cerca, pero ella quería darse vuelta y encontrarse con esa mirada tan hermosa y enigmática, esa apasionante mirada dorada… de repente sintió los calidos labios en su cuello, besándola con suavidad poco a poco esos suaves besos en el cuello se convirtieron en unos mas ardientes y osados besos en los que su lengua recorría ávidamente su cuello, encendiendo el deseo y el fuego en kagome, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar, el la giro y busco su boca, el beso era profundo y apasionado, sus lenguas recorrían sus respectivas bocas batallándose la una a la otra, las manos del hombre ante ella estaban en su cintura apretándola pero no de forma dolorosa, era más bien de forma posesiva, porque ella era suya y de nadie más, sintió que la recostó un poco al tronco del árbol, percibiendo así como todo su musculoso cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus muslos levanto una de su pierna y la alzo a la altura de la cadera de él para tener un contacto más intimo y si que lo logro, sintió como su virilidad pedía a gritos unirse a ella… se despertó jadeando… tomaba bocanadas de aire por que sentía que no le era suficiente, sentía que su propia habitación la asfixiaba…

- ¿Por qué?-

Se preguntaba una y otra vez ella no entendía por qué se sentía así si solo era un sueño, porque con ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía pero de lo que si estaba segura es que era el mismo que estaba en el hospital, esa forma única de besarla, dejándole esa marca intensa de pasión en la piel con solo posar sus dedos, eso solo lo podía hacer ese hombre; miro el reloj de la mesa de noche – ¡vaya si que he dormido!-

-será mejor que me aliste para ir al templo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-mamaaa ya llegue-

-¡¡souta!! Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, rápido mira que tus amigos y tu hermana no tardan en llegar-

-sí, está bien-

Ding- dong

se apresuro en ir a abrir la puerta en ese momento entro al salón la abuela kaede entusiasmada con que kagome ya hubiera llegado…

-esa debe ser kagome… kag…- no termino de decir el nombre de su hija por que en su lugar había un apuesto chico de cabello negro con ojos verdes

-lo siento señora no soy kagome-

- por supuesto que no eres ella, mi nieta tiene ¡¡un alma pura!! en cambio la tuya es demasiado corrupta- le respondió kaede lanzándole una fulminante mirada y cruzándose de brazos…

-mama por favor, es el novio de kagome-

-tranquila señora higurashi es solo una anciana, su comentario no me molesta en lo mas minimo-

-¡¡QUEEE QUEEE!! Ami me respetas… anciana tu mama hump- se giro sobre sus talones y salió del recinto, ella no soportaba a kouga y le había insistido mil veces a kagome para que lo dejara, pero ella aun no era capaz ver la maldad de las personas… en ese mismo momento una hermosa joven de cabellos negro venia entrando muy contenta y con una caja de regalos en sus manos pero al entrar se iba a encontrar con una gran sorpresa…

-mama, abuelos ya estoy aa… ¿kouga?- se esperaba todo menos encontrarse a kouga y el muy animado entregándole un regalo a souta quien ya había bajado y estaba más que feliz por el regalo cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda al pensar que el regalo de ella era muy insignificante…

-¡¡es un nintendo ds!! Wau kouga gracias-

-hola preciosa… pero no te quedes ahí parada ven a disfrutar con nosotros-

-aah si… luego… antes ¿podríamos hablar afuera? Necesito hablar de algo urgente contigo-

-kagome sea lo que sea puede esperar, ahora lo más importante es que disfrutemos en familia si porque yo ya soy casi de la familia no señora higurashi-

-claro que si hijo por eso llámame por mi nombre naoko-

-está bien naoko-

Las cosas no podían ir peor para kagome, ella quería terminar su relación con kouga, pero él como siempre se salía por la tangente y ahora había quedado como un príncipe delante de su familia, excepto ante su abuela que le seguía enviando miradas asesinas y comentarios sarcásticos que la hacían reír mucho el problema era que si lo hacía abiertamente se pondría de enemigos a todos, a la abuela no le dirían nada pero a ella de seguro que si… asi transcurrió la tarde entre risas y conversaciones protagonizadas por kouga cosa que seguía incomodando a kagome, así que con la excusa de ir a tomar aire fresco salió de la casa y empezó a caminar apresuradamente, como si alguien la persiguiera e intentara escapar, como si de una fuerza magnetica se tratara se dirigió a donde estaba el árbol sagrado…

-mi niña-

-abuela-

Kaede la había seguido, se detuvieron ante el árbol sagrado y kagome lo contemplo, enseguida unas imágenes se reproducían una y otra ves en su cabeza como si de una película se tratara, eran las imágenes de su extraño sueño con el misterioso hombre de ojos dorados…

-kagome que te pasa- pregunto la anciana preocupada al ver el rostro horrorizado de kagome como si algo muy malo estuviera pasando…

-no es nada abuela… es solo que… quiero terminar con kouga, pero cada vez que la oportunidad se presenta… el hace algo y… ya no puedo… me entiendes abuela- la anciana la tomo de la mano y la insto a seguirla para sentarse en la banca junto al árbol…

-mi niña… tu eres una alma pura e inocente, que aun no distingue la maldad en el corazón de los demás- kagome la miro desconcertada por su comentario, siempre le había dicho que era muy inocente, pero después de recordar ciertos sueños… esos no eran los de una persona pura y limpia…

-abuela yo… yo no creo que sea nada de lo que tú dices… etto yo…-

-¡¡¡nunca kagome!!!… nunca te atrevas a dudar de tu pureza ¿me entiendes?- la pelinegra se sorprendió un poco por el cambio en el semblante de su abuela…

-ahh… está bien pero dime ¿Por qué?-

-tus sentimientos mantienen el equilibrio de la perla… solo eso necesitas saber por ahora- la anciana siempre le decía lo mismo, palabras a medio decir y refranes que la dejaban aun mas confundida pero cuando iba a pedirle una explicación apareció kouga… como siempre interrumpiendo…

-kagome lo siento me tengo que ir recibí una llamada urgente de la oficina¡ supongo que te quedaras?- kagome solo pudo asentir ya que aun no salía del pasmo por la rápida intromisión de kouga así que solo se despidió rápidamente de ella y salió del templo…

La tarde paso rápidamente, antes de que anocheciera kagome se marcho con rumbo al hospital, quería llegar un poco más temprano para hablar con el Dr. Himura pero, cuando llego encontró a kagura y a otras enfermeras comentando lo que parecía un chisme, no quería prestarle atención pero al pasar cerca escucho algo que llamo su atención…

_-es que debieron haber visto a ese sueño de hombre, era alto, fornido, hermoso cabello negro y bien peinado, vestido de traje y puedo asegurar que era un Armani, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran esos ojos… eran dorados… dorados claro que era una mirada muy fría para un color tan cálido… tan solo pregunto por el paciente que habían traído anoche herido de bala, afirmando que era su hermano y sin ni mas… se lo levo, lo más decepcionante es que se fueron sin dejar información alguna…_

continuara...

hooolaaaa bueno aqui les traje capi nuevo y me alegra saber que la historia les esta gustando tanto como a mi escribirla asi que sin mas chachara les dejo mis agradecimientos especiales a: yeray( bienvenida al fic, me alegra que te guste ), athena_s( gracias colega y preparate por que esta historia se pone cada vez mejor), sara(si amiguis que inuyasha este tan travieso, pero asi nos encanta jajaja),agatha(jajajaja me encanto eso de no muerdes y lo de un beso en el hospi creo que eso el sueño de todas ¿no?)


	6. Boda a la vista!

Hooolaaa antes que nada les queria aclarar un pequeñisimo error que cometi, publique el capi 5 como si fuera 4 xDDD soy medio despistada, espero que no lo noten xp

espero que se pasen por el capi 4 y me dejen un review, ahora si los dejo con el capi...

CAPITULO 6: boda a la vista!!!

¨Que acaban de decir¨ pensaba para sí misma kagome, ni siquiera supo su nombre… y ahora ¿cómo comprobaría que él era el mismo hombre con el que soñaba?

-Dra. Higurashi ¿se siente bien?-

-ah… si kagura… estoy bien… disculpen tengo trabajo que hacer-

Tenía que cerciorarse si lo que dijo era verdad asi que se dirigió a la unidad de cuidados intensivos encontrándose con el cubículo vacio, en ese momento el Dr. Himura paso muy cerca…

-Dr. Himura-

-kagome… que te he dicho… puedes decirme mioga-

-disculpeme mioga…y ¿qué le sucedió al paciente que estaba en aquel cubículo?-

-el de la herida de bala… bueno lo encontré muy recuperado esta mañana, luego un sujeto que dijo ser su hermano vino por él y se lo llevo asegurando que lo llevaría donde un especialista-

-eso fue muy raro ¿no cree?-

-mmm si tal vez… digo no dejo información así que solo queda archivar la historia clínica… compermiso kagome ya me tengo que ir- el anciano se dio vuelta y salió del recinto, por su parte kagome trato de no darle más importancia al asunto pensaba que si lo hacia los sueños no volverían a aparecer, ahora debía enfocarse en su trabajo, en como terminar con kouga y en la boda de su mejor amiga…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miraba la luna embelesada, era tan hermosa… el cielo estaba bañado de estrellas podía distinguir todas las constelaciones desde ahí, era tan mágico… de pronto una tierna caricia en su cuello la hizo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de mejor de las sensaciones, sintió sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos viajar por su vientre desnudo hacia su intimidad…

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto con voz ronca y aterciopelada

-en nada-

-no te creo- comenzó un recorrido de besos desde su mejilla hasta su clavícula

-mmm… solo… que en la ciudad… no se admira este paisaje ¿Dónde estamos?-

-aun no lo sabes- susurro ronco en su oído – y no estás lista para saberlo…

-quee- abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación, había pasado un mes desde que conoció a ese extraño de ojos dorados en el hospital, no sabía nada de él y sin embargo aun tenia esos sueños con un hombre que se le parecía mucho…

-me voy a volver loca- miro la hora eran las 6:00 am en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, era kouga para recordarle que debía recoger el vestido que usaría en el matrimonio de sango y ese era otro problema, aun no se libraba de su noviazgo con kouga, siempre se las arreglaba con algún pretexto o acción que lo hacían quedar como todo un príncipe delante de su madre, su hermano y su abuelo porque su abuela kaede detestarlo mas no podía y para colmo tendría que soportar de su hermosa presencia en el matrimonio de sango que sería dentro de dos días…

-no me voy a volver loca… el me va a volver loca- no había de otra, tenía que ir con kouga… era la boda su mejor amiga además ella era la madrina, no le quedo de otra que ir a recoger el vestido, debía reconocer que su adorado novio tenia buen gusto el vestido de diseñador por supuesto era strapless, ceñido al cuerpo estilo sirena, color azul rey, con incrustaciones de brillantes por todo el vestido, acompañado de un hermoso abrigo de piel blanco, aunque ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en usarlo ya que detestaba las pieles pero kouga las adoraba, le había pedido a rin otra de sus mejores amigas que la acompañara, asi que salió para que esta la viera…

-yyyy ¿Cómo me veo?-

-bueno… el vestido es hermoso…pero-

-¿pero qué?-

-es que… esa no eres tu kagome… mira al espejo… esa es la mujer que quiere kouga que seas- rin y sango le habían insistido que dejara a kouga sobretodo rin ya que era su secretaria y sabia la clase de persona que era…

-lo sé rin… pero te prometo que solo será por ese día… luego él y yo terminaremos a como dé lugar- rin solo la miro haciendo una mueca y no volvieron a mencionar el asunto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al fin había llegado el tan esperado día de la boda, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo a las 6:00 pm y la recepción comenzaría a las 8:00pm así que las mujeres tendría el día entero para arreglarse, se la pasaron en el spa liberándose del estrés y ultimando detalles de maquillaje y peinados, kagome y rin se adelantaron ya que debían llegar primero que la novia a la iglesia…

-kagome ¿ya estas lista?-

-un momento kouga…-

-apurate quieres- kouga lucia un smoking negro y corbatín del mismo color un abrigo de piel negro también y guantes de cuero a juego se veía absolutamente apuesto a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que tenia por la demora de su novia…

-ya estoy lista- salió kagome con el hermoso vestido azul rey que enmarcaba su perfecta figura, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un complicado peinado, en su cuello lucia una linda gargantilla de brillantes del mismo color del vestido y guantes blancos que le llegaban más arriba del codo, mas parecía que iba a una entrega de los premios Óscar que para una boda… kouga solo la miro un momento…

-si si vámonos ya que se hace tarde- subieron al lujoso auto de kouga y no mediaron palabra durante todo el camino, ella solo trataba de contar mentalmente hasta cien para no decirle unas cuantas verdades a su novio y no dañar la noche, el trayecto hasta la iglesia se le hizo eterno a la pobre pero al fin llegaron, en la puerta habían muchas personas vestidas para la ocasión, mira para todas partes y diviso a miroku que lucía un poco nervioso asi que decidió acercarse a saludar pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso kouga la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo…

- ¿a donde crees que vas asi?-

-¿así? Así… ¿cómo?-

-sin el abrigo… colócatelo-

-ya te dije que no me gustan las pieles… además no tengo frio- mintió porque a leguas se podía ver que tenia la piel de gallina, cosa que kouga pudo ver fácilmente, la tomo por el brazo y la jalo estremeciéndola y asuntándola por la extraña mirada que le lanzo…

-te vas a poner el abrigo porque yo lo digo-

-ya te dije que no… suéltame- empezó a forcejear con el pero era inútil el agarre era fuerte y se estaba tornando doloroso, justo cuando estaba por darse por vencida una profunda voz intervino…

-la dama te dijo que la sueltes- ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde provenía la voz… encontrándose con esa mirada dorada…

continuara...


	7. fiesta, sorpresa y peleas

CAPITULO 7: fiesta, sorpresas y peleas

-tú no te metas imbécil- respondió agresivamente kouga y con intenciones de girar y llevarse a kagome a otra parte

-me meto por que esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- respondió el ojidorado dando un paso hacia delante, mirando de forma desafiante a kouga

-tú no me vienes a decir a mí como tratar a mi mujer-

-!!!TU MUJER¡¡¡¡- intervino kagome colocándose en medio de ambos –van a causar un alboroto… aquiii- lanzándole una fulminante mirada a kouga haciéndole entender cuanto detestaba que se portara de esa manera - este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir-

-ella tiene razón- intervino miroku que se había percatado de la penosa situación –lo mejor será presentarlos, kagome el es inuyasha taisho mi mejor amigo y padrino de la boda…

-mucho gusto Dra. Higurashi- se inclino un poco tomando su mano enguantada y besándola sin despegarle la penetrante mirada ella lo observo aturdida e incómoda por la presencia de kouga que enseguida se interpuso para que inuyasha no siguiera tocando a su amada, pero miroku intervino una vez más…

-kouga como comprenderás… ella es la madrina y él es el padrino… así que deben entrar y salir juntos de la iglesia- kouga le lanzo una fulminante mirada pero habían algunos reporteros cerca así que hizo uso de todo su autocontrol lanzo una mirada a inuyasha y entro a la iglesia mientras tanto inuyasha no desaprovecho oportunidad y se acerco a kagome ofreciendo su brazo en señal de cortesía…

-¿entramos?- la pelinegra lo miro seria, tenía ganas de decirle y preguntarles tantas cosas pero primero tenía que agradecerle por haberla librado por un rato del fastidioso de su novio…

-yo… le agradezco… en verdad el me estaba haciendo daño- sonrió un poco

-no me gusta ver que un lobo como ese trate de maltratar a una flor tan delicada como tu…-le sonrió dejando ver los hermosos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelinegra y eso lo hacía ver demasiado encantador- ¿entramos?- ella tomo su brazo saliendo de ese estado como de hechizo al que él la sometía y empezaron a caminar hacia a dentro…

-a propósito estas hermosa… aunque te verías mejor con uno rojo… sin ofender- susurro en su oído tan cerca que su cálido aliento le erizo la piel…

-no claro que no… además este vestido lo escogió kouga- el esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado definitivamente las cosas le estaban saliendo a pedir de boca…

-por lo que veo ya recupero la memoria señor taisho-

-oye preciosa… que es eso de señor taisho… háblame de tu-

-se lo dije una vez y lo repito ahora para ti soy…

-lo se Dra. Higurashi pero, ya que sabes mi nombre además de que soy el mejor amigo de miroku… podemos tratarnos con mas familiaridad ¿no estás de acuerdo kagome?-

-creo que tienes razón… inuyasha- ese hombre era demasiado irresistible y se veía increíblemente guapo, aunque tenía un smoking negro al igual que kouga, el color le resaltaba esa increíble e inusual mirada dorada... se quedaron en la entrada junto a miroku quien vestía un traje color gris, mientras esperaban la limo en la que llegaría sango, rin se les unió en la espera, ella era una de las damas de honor y llevaba un hermoso y largo vestido de tiritas color lila y como adorno llevaba un fajón con un moño a medio lado a nivel de la cintura y de un color más oscuro y a pesar de que todas las damas de honor llevaban el mismo diseño a rin le quedaba precioso…

-rin estas ¡¡¡hermosa!!!- le dijo la pelinegra

-ay kagome no exageres… me veo igual que las demás en cambio tu pareces toda una celebridad-

-damas por favor el día de hoy la más hermosa va a ser sango- intervino miroku a lo que las pelinegras asintieron dándole la razón al novio…

-ahí viene la limo, miroku por favor espera adentro- le dijo rin y este enseguida hizo caso mientras las damas de honor se preparaban para hacer su entrada a la iglesia, la música empezó a sonar, el nervioso novio observaba ansioso como los pajecitos, las damas de honor y los padrinos ingresaban, de ultimo entro su novia del brazo de su padre, con un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa con un corsé en la parte superior con adornos en piedras preciosas el cabello lo llevaba recogido y adornado con pequeñas perlas blancas de las que se desprendía el velo –hermosa- susurro bajito miroku y le dedico la sonrisa más tierna cosa que no paso desapercibida para la castaña…

La ceremonia se realizo sin ningún inconveniente y al final sellaron su unión con un fervoroso beso, en ese momento kagome e inuyasha intercambiaron miradas y él le sonrió, mostrando esos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cosa que lo hacía parecido a un ángel pero algo le decía a kagome que él estaba muy lejos de serlo, en ese momento una sensación de dejavu la invadió viéndose así misma rodeada de flores en una hermosa playa, parpadeo y se encontró otra vez en la iglesia así que omitió la imagen y se acerco a los novios a felicitarlos…

-¡¡sango!! Felicidades- se abrazaron fraternalmente transmitiendo los buenos deseos… empezaron a salir de la iglesia en orden, primero los novios luego los padrinos, inuyasha ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto gustosa no sin antes recorrer con la mirada la iglesia buscando a su novio pero no lo encontró y eso la alivio, no quería que le armara otra escenita de celos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el moreno con ojos fieros sujetando dañinamente a la chica pelirroja del brazo…

-¡¡suéltame!! Estúpido… me haces daño- forcejeo con el pero no aflojaba el agarre así que decidió usar otra táctica una muy efectiva –kouga vamos… hablemos como lo que somos

-tú y yo no somos nada- respondió venenosamente haciendo que la morada esmeralda de la chica se entristeciera –si… yo no soy nadie… cierto eres el perfecto empresario…

-no me interesan tus tonterías ahora dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-para tu información la novia es mi amiga- enseguida kouga aflojo su agarre y la chica froto su brazo tratando de apaciguar el ardor en su piel, pero lo que más le dolía era que su amado kouga la tratara así, antes las cosas eran tan distintas hasta que él se encontró con ese señor… desde ahí nada volvió a ser igual… -debo volver por kagome… ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer- se alejo aparentando naturalidad… como le dolía que la humillara así, pero algún día descubriría que era lo que le estaba pasando…

Cuando kouga regreso la ceremonia había concluido, los invitados estaban alrededor de los novios lanzando arroz y pétalos de rosas, enseguida diviso a kagome pero su estomago se revolvió de rabia al ver que inuyasha estaba junto a ella…

-kagome amor- llego por la espalda y la abraso por la cintura alejándola de inuyasha

-kouga… ah… ¿Dónde estabas?-

-lo siento… una llamada muy urgente… ¿nos vamos?-

-ahh si vamos el lugar de la recepción está muy cerca de aquí-

-compermiso señor taisho- sin soltar a kagome de la la llevo casi a rastras hacia el estacionamiento, kagome miraba por el rabillo del ojo como se alejaban de inuyasha, en ese momento sintió el frio calarle hasta los huesos, su piel se erizo y kouga lo noto – ves porque te dije que te colocaras el abrigo, pero claro tenias que imponerte- kagome no le respondió y se cuestiono ¿Por qué antes no había sentido frio? Claro estaba junto a inuyasha, su cuerpo musculoso era tan cálido que no tenía necesidad de llevar el costoso abrigo de piel –nos vamos kagome-

-si vamos-

El camino al salón donde se llevaría cabo la recepción era corto, llegaron al lugar enseguida, el salón era absolutamente hermoso, por donde kagome miraba veía candelabros decorados con tules y rosas blancas y en las mesas la velas amenizaban el ambiente, dándole un toque mágico, al final del salon había un gran balcón, mostrando el hermoso paisaje de la noche con una gran luna llena que se reflejaba en el pequeño lago…

-¡¡¡kagome!!!-

-rin-

-hola kag… kouga- a rin y a sango no les simpatizaba mucho la relación de su amiga con él, siempre trataba de cambiarla y de controlar todos sus movimientos, como si ella fuera una muñeca…

-iré a traer algo de beber- dijo el moreno notando la mueca de mal gusto que tenia rin con solo verlo…

-pensé que el agrio se había quedado en casa o al menos tenía la esperanza de que lo habías terminado… cuando te vi con el ¡¡adonis!!- kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al oír el apodo que rin le había puesto a kouga…

-lo sé… yo también hubiera querido que se quedara en casa o al menos terminarlo antes pero, las cosas se complican cada vez que lo intento, en fin no es el lugar para hablar de eso y en cuanto al adonis como le dices, el es el padrino y mejor amigo de mirkou… en ese momento llego kouga con dos copas de champagne y se sentaron en la mesa, la velada empezó tranquila, los novios empezaron a bailar el tradicional vals, luego dieron paso al brindis, después llego el momento de lanzar el ramo, kagome, rin y otras solteras se colocaron en fila mientras sango des de una silla lanzaba el ramo cuidadosamente para que llegara directo a las manos de kagome, ahora venia el turno de miroku de quitar la liga de la pierna de sango y lanzarla a los solteros masculinos el que la atrapara bailaría con kagome quien había atrapado el ramo, miroku e inuyasha se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras él con los ojos ¨vendados¨ lanzaba la liga que cayó en manos de inuyasha a kouga no le causaba gracia que los dos compartieran un baile pero era mejor guardar las apariencias porque tal parecía que a ese tal taisho le gustaba hacerlo rabiar de celos…

-parece que nuestro destino es estar juntos ¿no crees?- susurro muy cerca de su oído sintiendo enseguida como su piel se erizaba, con una mano la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo ella solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que la magia de la música inundara el recinto, olvidándose de los ojos curiosos que los miraban, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, ahí bailando, podía sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo grande y fuerte, sentía que en su interior un fuego abrazador se apoderaba de ella, sintió deseos besarlo apasionadamnte como lo habían hecho cuando estaban en el hospital pero, la imagen de su novio kouga apareció en su mente, abrió los ojos buscando esa hermosa mirada dorada le sonrió – yo… necesito ir al baño- soltó a inuyasha con mucha delicadeza, como si no quisiera separase de él y se fue lentamente al baño…

-¿qué me pasa cuando esto cerca de este hombre?- miro su rostro en el espejo y estaba más roja que un tomate – esto no puede ser- tomaba bocanadas de aire, sentía que se ahogaba –tengo que tomar aire- salió del baño y se quedo en el balcón mirando la luna…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-sango felicidades-

-ayame pensé que no vendrías, ven te presentare unas amigas- tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y la llevo hacia la mesa de rin, kouga palideció un poco cuando las vio acercándose…

-rin mira esta es mi amiga áyame- las aludidas se dieron la mano

-y kagome?- pregunto sango a kouga

-no se… tal vez esta en el baño- respondió un poco nervioso por la presencia de la pelirroja, pero debía guardar la calma o si no los demás se darían cuenta de su extraña conducta

-oh bueno este es kouga el prometido de kagome, mi mejor amiga, espera a que la conozcas- la chica sintió su estomago encogerse de dolor, él le extendió la mano pero ella parecía en shock… susurro en voz baja la palabra prometido… lo observo un poco y luego nerviosamente le dio la mano en ese mismo instante kouga se alejo de la mesa usando como excusa que iría a buscar a kagome mientras áyame lo miraba con algo de nostalgia y dolor, lo que ellos no sabían era que unos sagaces ojos ambarinos seguían desde la distancia cada detalle de la incómoda situación…

-miroku… quien es la chica, la pelirroja de allá- pregunto inuyasha

-ah ella pues es una de las mujeres que sango ayuda en el programa de madres solteras del gobierno, ¿Por qué? la conoces- inuyasha sonrió un poco…

- no claro que no, pero me encantaría conocerla-

-amigo mío no sabía que te gustaban las pelirrojas… pero no te preocupes puedo arreglar un encuentro digamos ¿privado?-

- miiiroookuuu… no soy como tu… y no es para lo que tú piensas-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome apoyo sus brazos en el barandal y fijo su mirada en el firmamento, desde niña siempre le gusto mirar al cielo, mirar la luna que esta noche estaba más hermosa que nunca, parecía como si desde el espacio la saludara y le dedicara una sonrisa para que no se sintiera sola, sonaba tonto pero ella lo sentía así…

-aquí estabas… te estaba buscando por todas partes, ven volvamos a la mesa- le dijo kouga sacándola de su estado de ensoñación… pensó en que este seria un buen momento para aclarar las cosas y terminar esa absurda relación, se sentía demasiado atraída a inuyasha y ella a el no le era indiferente eso se le notaba a leguas…

-¡no! Tú y yo necesitamos hablar-

-este no es el lugar linda… volvamos a la mesa-

-kouga… esto no puede seguir así… esta relación debe terminar-

-hablaremos mañana-

-no yo quiero terminar esto ¡¡ahora!! Ya no puedo mas y esta vez no puedes poner a mi familia de por medio… esto se acaba ¡¡¡aquí y ahora!!!-

No lo dejo siquiera continuar, se alejo sin titubear y sin mirar atrás, sintió como si se hubiera quitado una pesada carga de encima, llego a la mesa rin y áyame hablaban animadamente, ya se habían hecho buenas amigas así que ella hizo las respectivas presentaciones pero áyame cambio totalmente de semblante, sabía que ella era la pareja de kouga y eso la entristecía…

-oye kagome y el agrio ¿dónde está?-

-¡¡rin!!-

-¿el agrio?- pregunto áyame

-es que así le dice a mi novio… no… digo ex novio-

-ahhh kagome lo terminaste-

-y eso ¿Por qué? claro si se puede saber-pregunto de nuevo ayame

-bueno… él y yo teníamos algunos problemas, pero eso no importa ahora-

-si eso no importa, ahora tienes que empezar a conquistar al adonis-

-¡¡ rin por favor!!-

-estoy segura que a sango le encantaría la idea y… y…- no termino de decir la frase porque fue interrumpida por miroku que llego acompañado del adonis y de un dios solo así se le podría llamar a semejante hombre… eso pensaba rin

-damas por favor abran espacio para los caballeros- rin no podía apartar la mirada de la suya, era tan fría y cálida a la vez, una combinación demasiado sexy y peligrosa…

-kag- susurro bajito –creo que acabe de de conocer al padre de mis hijos-

-¡que! Rin que cosas dices-

-no no mira al dios que esta junto a tu adonis es… es… hermoso-

-señoritas bueno a inuyasha ya lo conocían pero a su hermano no, les presento al señor sesshomaru taisho y para las interesadas es soltero que lo disfruten- se alejo rápidamente antes de que sesshomaru lo hiciera pagar por el comentario, este solo le lanzo una mirada de esas que solo el sabia, inuyasha no pudo contener una risita recibiendo a cambio una ceñuda mirada

- err sentémonos… eh damas a ti no te conocía- le dijo a una distraída áyame

-oh lo siento mucho gusto áyame takeda-

-inuyasha taisho- el ojidorado sonrió satisfecho esta sería una maravillosa noche…

continuara...

hoolaa a todos, bueno aqui traje otro capi y espero que les guste y les divierta tanto com a mi escribirlo xp

hakudoshi: xDDD yo tampoco me habia dado cuenta de ese pequeñisimo error y eso que yo lo escrbi xDDD gracias por el review.


	8. Caperucita en peligro

CAPITULO 8: caperucita en peligro

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, kouga no se había aparecido en el resto de la noche pero kagome ni siquiera lo noto, inuyasha se había sentado junto a ella a penas noto la ausencia del ¨lobo¨ como él le decía, al principio ella había estado un poco fría y a la vez distante, pero esa dorada y penetrante mirada la derretía y la llenaba de sensaciones que en su vida ni siquiera el mismo kouga le había producido, empezó a hablar con el de de todo un poco y descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común, inuyasha era algo terco, egocéntrico y arrogante pero también era una gran persona, además que a ambos les encantaba la historia y los museos sobretodo el de las espadas, se la pasaron hablando y compartiendo algunas piezas de baile, eso si todas eran lentas, así bailaban mas pegaditos según el… en el momento en el regresaban a la mesa después de bailar, kouga intercepto a kagome llevándola casi a la fuerza hacia el balcón…

-¡¡suéltame kouga!!- pedía desesperadamente la pelinegra, pero él estaba algo tomado y muy malhumorado, la llevo escaleras abajo cerca del lago…

-para eso querías que nuestra relación se acabara- le espeto muy enojado kagome podía sentir el olor a alcohol

-no sé de qué me hablas… ¡déjame en paz!- se soltó de su agarre y se dio media vuelta pero él la volvió a agarrar – tu… eres mía… entiéndelo de una buena vez- la tomo por brazos y la estremecía provocando pánico en kagome…

-¡¡SUELTALA LOBO!!- los dos voltearon y vieron a inuyasha muy furioso y con las manos empuñadas hasta el punto de tener los nudillos completamente blancos – he dicho que la sueltes- kouga soltó a kagome y se fue hacia inuyasha con intenciones de golpearlo en la cara pero antes de que pudiera parpadear este le dio un certero golpe en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire, el ojidorado se acerco a kagome, pero kouga se abalanzo encima de el por la espalda, pero inuyasha lo tomo por un brazo y lo lanzo de espaldas al piso…

-¡¡ay Dios mío!!- se acerco a kouga para verificar que estuviera bien – esta algo aturdido pero estará bien… solo necesita dormir y algo de café… no necesitabas ser tan rudo, esta ebrio y pudiste hacerle daño-

-jah así me lo agradeces… valla recuérdamelo la próxima vez que este imbécil te haga daño- respondió muy indignado inuyasha, que era lo que le pasaba a kagome, dejaba que ese estúpido lobo la ultrajara y luego que el la salvaba ni las gracias recibía…

- ah sí… siempre ayudas a las personas esperando algo a cambio o ¿qué? – se agacho y tomo el celular de kouga de la chaqueta y llamo a seguridad para que se lo llevaran luego de esto kagome regreso a la fiesta, en la mesa se encontraban solo sesshomaru y rin que trataba por todos los medios de sacarle una palabra al hombre de hielo, miro a la mesa de los novios y enseguida sango le hizo señas para que se acercara, se sentó junto a ella y le conto los últimos acontecimientos por lo que recibió un regaño por haber tratado así a inuyasha…

-¡¡kagome por Dios estás loca!! El solo trato de ayudarte, inuyasha es un hombre sumamente protector cuando de mujeres se trata, sobretodo contigo porque le interé…- en ese momento sango se tapo la boca pero ya nada podía hacer kagome entendió perfectamente lo que le iba a decir…

-porque le intereso… ¿eso era lo que ibas a decir?- sango asintió con una extraña expresión entre culpable y enojada consigo misma. Kagome le sonrió-parece que todos quieren verme con inuyasha eh… tranquila no estoy enojada contigo mejor me voy y nos vemos después ¿sí?-

-ah si kag tomate tu tiempo- vio a la pelinerga alejarse mientras se reprendía a si misma golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano…

-¿sango? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto miroku muy extrañado al ver el extraño comportamiento de su esposa…

-nada es que… soy una tonta y tengo una boca muy grande y nunca puedo quedarme callada y…y-

-sango tranquila… respira profundo si- la castaña tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba…-solo espero que las cosas entre kagome e inuyasha se solucionen el la miro con cara de no entender – después te explico-

Mientras kagome se volvió hacia su mesa pero en ella solo estaban rin y sesshomaru que al parecer ya se estaba empezando a interesar en su conversación y quien no, rin era capaz de ganarse al mismísimo papa asi que Lo pensó mejor y decidió buscar a inuyasha, miro para todas partes y no estaba, bajo al balcón y lo diviso en el pequeño puente que atravesaba el lago, se acerco sigilosamente y cuanto estuvo a su lado le hablo…

- discúlpame inuyasha… yo... quería agradecerte por ayudarme otra vez con kouga… de verdad estaba haciéndome daño y… no acepta que lo haya terminado- inuyasha giro su cabeza sonrió otra vez mostrando esos hoyuelos que kagome empezaba a adorar –no es nada… además no me gusta que un lobo como ese lastime a una caperucita como tu-

-jaja si pero no estoy de rojo… entonces ¿estoy perdonada?-

-mmm no se déjame ver si hay algo para compensar tu mal comportamiento- lo rodeo mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo haciendo que la pelinegra se sintiera avergonzada ella le dio la espalda, la sonrojaba cuando la miraba así de esa forma tan penetrante, sintió un ruido extraño y se volteo encontrándose con que él no estaba -¿inuyasha?- miro al agua y vio burbujas –ay dios de seguro se tropezó y se dio en la cabeza con alguna piedra- camino hacia la orilla del lago para comprobar la profundidad, se quito una sandalia y metió un pie en el agua –¡¡¡esta helada!!!- de repente una mano se apodero de su tobillo y jalo hacia al agua, hundiéndola totalmente, cuando se sintió libre salió a la superficie, miro para todos lados y no había nada – inuyasha… esto… no es gracioso… el agua está muy fría- no había respuesta alguna, intento buscarlo sumergiéndose en el agua pero era inútil, la luz de la luna no era suficiente y el frio estaba haciendo estragos en la pobre, de repente una mano se apodero de su cintura y un cuerpo grande y musculoso se pego a su cuerpo una sensación familiar la recorrió…

-creo que ya estas perdonada- ella se giro dispuesta a encararlo y decirle algunos insultos por haber arruinado su vestido y estar casi al borde de una hipotermia bueno al menos ella si lo estaba por que el estaba de lo mas de tranquilo mostrándole esos hermosos hoyuelos, la acerco más a su cuerpo, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, los labios de inuyasha casi rozaban los suyos y ella jadeo de deseo, pero el frio la hacía temblar y él se percato del color casi amoratado de sus labios…

-debemos… salir… del agua…- ella estaba en un estado más parecido a la inconsciencia y solo asintió dejándose llevar en sus brazos…

Cuando salieron del agua el frio arremetió contra sus cuerpos, kagome empezó a temblar y su piel se coloreaba de azul en algunas partes…

-creo que nadar no fue buena idea después de todo- caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, kagome pensaba en que ahora si necesitaba el abrigo de piel que kouga le compro y al ver el auto de inuyasha, un jaguar deportivo de 1965 color negro descapotado es que ¨a quien se le ocurría usar un auto así en esa época del año¨ pensó para sí misma…

-me… congelare- le dijo kagome temblando y abrasándose así misma en un vano intento de darse calor el solo sonrió de medio lado mostrando esa arrogancia que lo hacía ver tan sexy – no junto a mi preciosa- acerco su rostro al de ella y le susurro –créeme- ella se sintió morir ¿es que acaso era obvia esa turbación que el producía en ella? le dio un abrigo de tela que guardaba en el auto…

-tienes que quitarte ese vestido-

-QUE no… no y no-

-el abrigo es lo suficiente largo y si te quedas así enfermaras-

-lo sé… pero … sería mejor si me fuera… el problema es que mi apartamento está muy lejos-

-bueno si prefieres puedo llevarte al mío… esta a una calle de aquí… así te tomarías un delicioso baño caliente mientras yo te preparo chocolate ¿Qué dices?- era una oferta demasiado tentadora ella prácticamente desnuda, sola con el… es su apartamento… y con esa hermosa mirada que la desarmaba y la dejaba con ganas de decirle que si a todo.

-bueno… está bien vamos- subieron a su auto, enseguida lo cubrió con la capota y ella se sintió un poco mejor aunque su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse por culpa del frio, sus uñas se estaban tornando azulosas, su rostro se veía mortalmente pálido y la inconsciencia quería ganarle la batalla…

-¿kagome? No pierdas el sentido por favor- le suplicaba inuyasha pero la ciudad estaba en los días en que la temperatura estaba más baja de lo normal dando indicios de que el invierno pronto haría su aparición... kagome temblaba cada vez mas… llegaron rápidamente al edificio pero la pelinegra estaba a punto de desmayarse no tuvo más que dejar el auto afuera, tomarla en brazos y entrar, ni siquiera saludo al portero, intento tomar el ascensor pero estaba hasta el último piso así que miro para todos lados cerciorándose de que no había nadie y subió las escaleras corriendo de forma sobrenatural, en segundos estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, entro y dejo a kagome en el sofá de la sala, entro al baño y preparo la bañera con agua caliente, ella estaba inconsciente pero temblaba como una hoja al viento y el color casi azulado de su piel no le gustaba nada, la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, le quito con cuidado la chaqueta y las sandalias y la metió con lentitud a la bañera, exprimió la esponja en su cabeza y eso ayudo a que dejara de temblar, pero su temperatura aun seguía muy baja…

-vamos kagome… despierta… ¡despierta!-

continuara...

hooolaaa valla al fin llegamos al capi que mas me gusta, bueno la verdad me diverti mucho escribiendolo xDDD... este inuyasha si que es ocurrente ¿no creen? espero que les guste ahora si mis agradecimientos especiales a

Hakudoshi: es cierto rin tiene una personalidad increible, es que se parece un poco a mi xp

Agatha: siii amiga, al fin se libro de ese pegoste jejeje y lo de la frase es algo que yo siempre digo xDDD y se me ocurrio ponerlo aqui ...cuidate amiga.

sarys: manix xDD es un agrio como se hace si es tan intenso, pero la verdad es que el no es tan malo, calro que tampoco tan bueno y tan lindo como nuestro inuyasha xDDD...

bueno y a los que se pasan y no me dejan su review, tambien les agradezco y si les gusta la historia haganmelo saber... dejenme un review que yo no muerdo xp


	9. Calor corporal

CAPITULO 9: calor corporal

Inuyasha Frotaba sus manos, con desesperación en los brazos de la pelinegra, en algún vano intento de subir su temperatura, pero el cuerpo de kagome se negaba a responder…

-vamos linda… no me hagas esto… despierta por favor. El ojidorado susurraba muy cerca de ella, como tratando de calentarla con su aliento, con todo su ser si era necesario, en ese momento una idea cruzo por su mente, rápidamente tomo una toalla, saco con mucho cuidado a kagome de la bañera, envolviéndola con ella y llevándola a la cama, la acostó y en seguida se libero de su ropa quedándose solo con su ropa interior por respeto… aunque conocía mejores formas de calentar su cuerpo, pero él le tenía mucho respeto a kagome y no quería aprovecharse de la situación, el día que ella fuera suya, seria por su propia cuenta… tomo otra toalla para envolver su cabello, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido descubriendo la suave piel blanca de su espalda y eso lo hizo jadear…

-¡¡¡no pienses nada lujurioso!!! no eres como miroku- se repetía así mismo como una especie de mantra mientras deslizaba el vestido descubriendo la satinada piel de su espalda, el aliento se le quedo atrancado cuando termino de quitar el vestido, solo quedaba la ropa interior, no podía dejarla con ella ya que también estaba empapada, retiro lo más rápido que pudo el sostén antes de que sus manos se movieran solas… ahora venia la parte más difícil… quitar las pequeñas bragas.

-esto lo hago por tu bien… tranquila preciosa… no voy a hacerte nada mientras estés inconsciente- le susurro al oído mientras sus manos se movían cerca de sus cadera para quitar la prenda empapada, la acerco más a su cuerpo y tomo la cobija para cubrirlos a ambos mientras que con a la otra mano frotaba el brazo de kagome…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la fiesta al parecer nadie se había percatado de la partida de kagome, kouga e inuyasha, en la mesa rin y sesshomaru hablaban o más bien era rin la que hablaba, pero él no parecía muy interesado en lo que ella le decía hasta que menciono con quien trabajaba…

-y desde hace algunos meses trabajo con kouga wolf, soy su asistente personal- enseguida desvió su mirada hacia ella, mirándola con ojos fieros que más le parecieron los de un animal salvaje y le enviaban estremecimientos por su espina dorsal…

-¿Cómo obtuviste ese trabajo?- pregunto muy serio, pero con esa forma tan sexy que a rin le costaba mucho concentrarse en otro lugar de su cara que no fuera su boca, sentía la boca seca e instintivamente se relamió los labios…

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto haciéndole creer que se sentía extrañado por su actitud pero el perfectamente sabía que era lo que le ocurría gracias a sus grandes habilidades podía escuchar el loco latido de su corazón y veía la indecisión en su mente sobre si debía besarlo o no, eso le agrado mucho así que para complacerla la tomo por la barbilla y le dio el tan ansiado beso que ella deseaba desde que lo vio entrar, rin estaba muy impresionada y se obligo a responderle cuando su lengua pidió la entrada a su húmeda y cálida boca, a la fuerza se separo de ella y sonrió al ver que sus ojos aun permanecían cerrado, cuando los abrió lo encontró sonriéndole y con su mano aun en la barbilla de ella -¿quieres bailar?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar hacia la pista de baile, desde el otro extremo miroku y sango miraban la curiosa escena -¿no crees que somos unos excelentes cupidos?- pregunto el ojiazul a la castaña, ella se giro para mirarlo y soltaron una risilla cómplice…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El cuerpo de kagome empezó a responder al contacto con el de inuyasha, la palidez y el color azulado de sus labios empezó a desaparecer, la temperatura comenzó a subir, aunque aun ella no recuperaba el sentido pero eso no lo preocupo porque con su agudo oído podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, que habían vuelto a un ritmo normal, ahora ella solo necesitaba descansar un poco, así que se levanto, se vistió y se fue a la cocina a prepar el delicioso chocolate caliente que le había prometido.

Un olor dulce y conocido empezó a flotar por sus fosas nasales, era dulce, cálido y delicioso –mmm… chocolate- estiro sus brazos sintiéndolos un poco aletargados y se quedo un rato mas dentro de la cobija disfrutando del calor, abrió los ojos encontrando el techo de la habitación, parpadeo y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que esa no era su habitación – ¿dónde estoy?- trato de juntar las piezas en ese momento, inuyasha entro vistiendo solo una sudadera, estaba sin camisa y llevaba en la mano una humeante taza de chocolate, se sentó de golpe en la cama haciendo que la sabana se deslizara dándole a inuyasha una vista excelente de sus pechos, la dorada mirada enseguida se poso en su pecho, ella siguió la mirada de inuyasha dándose cuenta de que estaba -¡desnuda!- respondió ella y él en señal de respeto se giro mientras ella se cubría -¿pa… paso algo entre nosotros?- él se dio vuelta y le entrego la taza de chocolate –con esto te vas a sentir mejor, ah toma con cuidado, no me gustaría que tu lengua se quemara por mi culpa- esto último se lo dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy.

-te pregunte…-

-lo sé y tranquila no paso nada-

-pero est…-

-estas desnuda, porque tu ropa quedo empapada después de que te jale en el lago y tuve que darte calor corporal, por que perdiste el conocimiento, ahora bébete el chocolate- ella solo asintió e hizo lo que él le decía mientras lo seguía con la mirada, lo vio dirigirse a las puertas del closet buscando algo, tomo una camisa de seda manga larga y la tendió en la cama –ponte esto- le sostuvo la mirada solo un momento y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola y aun un poco confundida…

El ojidorado salió de la habitación rápidamente, antes de que su autocontrol se desvaneciera y sus instintos primitivos se apoderaran de él, se sentó en el sofá y medito un poco la situación, algo muy raro en el pero, miroku siempre le recalcaba que debía pensar un poco las cosas…

-y pensar que cuando te conocí, en lo único que pensaba, era en despertar a kikio- susurro calmadamente, aunque su cabeza era un completo caos…

-argg por eso detesto pensar- el pensar lo hacía cambiar de opinión, lo hacía darse cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, eso era lo que le había pasado con kagome, al principio todo le pareció un divertido juego, meterse en su mente y provocarle esos vividos sueños para seducirla y tratar de sacarle la ubicación de la perla y asi traer a kikio de nuevo a este mundo, hasta que comenzó a seguirla, sin que ella se diera cuenta, para poder conocerla ya que por ser un semidemonio no tenía la capacidad de introducirse en su mente y ver sus recuerdos, no como su hermano, el solo podía manipular sus sueños, se dio cuenta de lo bondadosa, dulce y cariñosa, era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por salvar una vida , en cierto modo se parecía a kikio cuando aun vivia, pero kagome era más noble además de que nunca escondía sus sentimientos tras una mirada fría y calculadora…

_¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo inuyasha?_

_¡No te metas en lo que no te importa sesshomaru! Vuelve a tus asuntos y déjame en paz…_ corto la comunicación mental con su medio hermano, le enfurecía que siempre el cuestionara su forma de hacer las cosas, calificándolo como una debilidad por tener una parte humana, en cambio el no perdía el tiempo, hacia y decía las cosas sin anestesia y todos obedecían a su orden, a el no le gustaba perder el tiempo, pero inuyasha no quería influir en la decisión de kagome… porque se había enamorado de ella realmente.

-Inuyasha- escucho la dulce voz de la pelinegra, se volteo y ahí estaba ella, toda una tentación andante, de solo pensar que debajo de esa camisa de seda no llevaba mas nada puesto sus instintos amenazaban con apoderarse de él y hacerla suya, pero él no quería hacerlo de ese modo… ya no… aunque, es muy divertido -¿estás bien?- pregunto ella al ver que el solo la observaba de una forma extraña y aun sumido en sus pensamiento pensando en quien sabe que cosas…

-eso debería preguntarte yo a ti… quería disculparme… yo… no debí tirarte a ese lago… que está casi congelado-

-no… al contrario soy yo la que debería agradecer, me salvaste la vida y el calor corporal fue una gran idea… gracias- él le sonrió de forma sincera y le hizo señas con la mano para que se sentara junto a él en el sofá, ella no lo dudo mas y se sentó junto a él… luego de un rato kagome fue a la cocina a preparar mas chocolate caliente ya que ninguno de los dos tenia sueño y aun faltaba para el amanecer mientras él fue a meter la ropa empapada de la pelinegra en la secadora, recordándole, una vez más a su cerebro, que ella no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa…

Regreso a la cocina y se encontró a kagome de espaldas, dándole una excelente vista de sus hermosas y largas piernas, estaba tarareando una canción, eso le gusto, decidió ponerle un poco de acción a la situación, se acerco sigilosamente por la espalda, y la tomo desprevenidamente por la cintura y soltando un ¡¡booo!! Kagome pego un respingo del susto y accidentalmente puso una de sus manos en la olla caliente quemando superficialmente la palma de la mano derecha.

-ahhh me queme- inuyasha se maldijo interiormente ¿Por qué siempre terminaba lastimándola físicamente?, la primera vez casi la mata de una hipotermia y ahora casi le quema la mano, que ¡estúpido! Era.

Kagome como adivinando sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro se apresuro en disculparse por su torpeza e indicarle como ayudarla –inuyasha no es tu culpa- el la miro asombrado… ¿cómo lo supo? Ella le sonrió –ahora trae un poco de hielo del congelador y ayúdame a que no se inflame ¿sí?- enseguida inuyasha busco algunos cubos de hielo en el congelador, los coloco en una toalla y se acerco a kagome, ella le indico que debía poner un cubo de hielo en su mano y hacer círculos en toda la zona enrojecida, el la obedeció, luego de un rato el ardor había casi desaparecido, su mano se había adormecido y ella no sentía casi nada, pero el tenerlo así, cerca como un niño indefenso y haciendo exactamente lo que ella le había indicado la enternecía y no quería que esa imagen se borrara nunca de sus pupilas, inuyasha en cambio seguía moviendo el hielo en círculos temiendo mirarla y encontrarse con una mueca de dolor, retiro el hielo y lentamente acerco la mano de ella a sus labios y dejo un beso en su palma, con su lengua empezó a lamer la zona enrojecida por el hielo como tratando de mitigar el ardor, ella se quedo de piedra, no sabía que pensar, era obvia la atracción que había entre ellos además que el tenerlo cerca le producía sensaciones que ella solo vivía en sus sueños, sus sueños, de repente una imagen se le vino a la mente en un flash, una imagen de ella y el extraño hombre en un árbol mirando la luna… ella gimió al recordar eso y al sentir que él se había introducido su dedo índice dentro de su boca, sus ojos la miraba con un brillo especial mientras realizaba esa erotica caricia con su lengua, era notoria la tensión sexual que cargaba la estancia con la presencia de ambos era como si de imanes se tratara, sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente y esos ojos dorados la miraban con deseo y lujuria, bajo su mirada a esos labios e instintivamente se relamió los suyos, recordando el acalorado beso que el arbitrariamente le había dado en el hospital y él como si le hubieran dado una invitación concedió su deseo besándola con fervor y ternura, una caricia lenta y sutil que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado, entrelazando sus lenguas y acercando mas sus cuerpos, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y el hizo lo mismo en su cintura, kagome se sentía como la electricidad la recorría endureciendo sus doloridos pechos y erguiendo sus pezones, a inuyasha la cercanía y el contacto con sus suaves formas lo estaban enloqueciendo, él quería mas quería hacerla suya, unirse a ella, sentirla debajo de su cuerpo disfrutando de su virilidad profundamente enterrada en ella, con ese pensamiento bajo una de sus manos por su firme y bien formado trasero hasta llegar a su muslo, ella entendió su intención y le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, pegando peligrosamente sus zonas intimas, inuyasha soltó un gruñido al sentirla tan cerca, empezó a dejar un camino de besos por su barbilla, su garganta en ese momento un brillo de conciencia afloro en kagome –creo… creo que vamos muy rápido- inuyasha se detuvo al escucharla y proceso sus palabras, enseguida la ayudo a que sus pies tocaran de nuevo el frio piso de la cocina, ella aun tenía las manos en su cuello, pero no levantaba la mirada, no sabía si era de la vergüenza o si era por evitar perderse en esa mirada y lanzarse a besar esos labios, él le levanto la barbilla y ella muy lentamente poso sus ojos en los suyos, el pelinegro le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, mostrando esos hoyuelos y dejándola a ella embobada y dispuesta a hacer lo que ese hombre quisiera con ella.

continuara...

ufff creo que hace algo de calor aqui, bueno paso de rapidin a dejarles este capi, el proximo lo dejo sin falta mañana... gracias a todos los que me leen cuidense byeee


	10. Conociendonos

Capitulo 10: Conociéndonos.

-creo que me está empezando a gustar demasiado tu sonrisa- él se sorprendió un poco con su confesión y se volvió acercar a ella dándole un cálido pico en sus labios y separándose enseguida, no quería calentar más el ambiente o incinerarían la cocina.

-kagome… sé que esto puede sonar raro, apenas me conoces y piensas que tal vez las cosas se estén saliendo un poco de control- kagome escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, presintiendo que él le iba a revelar algo verdaderamente importante.

-yo… no sé cómo explicarlo kagome-

-¿explicar qué?-

-necesito que sepas algo… es importante… creo que debes tomar asiento-

-Estas empezando a asustarme- el medito un poco, quería saber si de verdad kagome aceptaría su verdadera naturaleza, no, era demasiado pronto para revelar algo tan delicado como eso, lo mejor era esperar y ver como avanzaba su relación y luego le revelaría su secreto.

-¿inuyasha?- le llamo ella al ver que se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos ¨se veía tan lindo así¨ pensó ella.

-ahhh disculpa… es solo que… quiero que tu y yo seamos algo más que amigos-

-¿era solo eso, lo que tenias que decirme?- se sintió algo extrañada por la actitud del ojidorado, por un instante se imagino que él le confesaría algún tipo de secreto bien guardado.

-eh kagome esto es importante… es muy importante… estamos decidiendo el curso de esta relación- le respondio un poco agitado, kagome era bastante suspicaz, kagome no quedo muy convencida con eso pero ya tendría tiempo para sacarle lo que él en ese momento se guardo para después o para siempre

-pero… yo acabo de terminar con kouga y…-

-kagome… la atracción que existe entre nosotros es innegable o me vas a decir ¿que no sientes como se eriza tu piel cuando te miro?- clavo su penetrante y dorada mirada en ella, viendo como un estremecimiento la avergonzaba y la aturdía, pero ella era muy orgullosa.

-eso no es cierto, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que eres irresistible?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja, el sonrió de medio lado mostrando un hoyuelo.

-mmm tal vez no lo sea, pero tú sí que eres irresistible- otra vez lo hizo, pensó la pelinegra, haciendo que ella se estremeciera hasta la punta de los pies, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el ojidorado y aprovechando esto se acerco mas a ella, tomo sus manos y le dijo:

-kagome… lo que yo siento por ti… es muy fuerte y el saber que ya no estás más con ese lobo rabioso me pone así-

-¿así? ¿Así como?-

-lo que quiero que entiendas es que… quiero algo serio contigo… duradero- ella lo miraba incrédula, era muy difícil entender que en tan poco tiempo él se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-inuyasha… creo que tienes razón y quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor-

-¡¡perfecto!!- se acerco efusivamente a su rostro y le planto un beso en los labios que la dejo un poco aturdida, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él, pero no podía negar que en el fondo le gustaba que él fuera así…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que inuyasha la hubiera dejado otra vez en su apartamento, con la promesa de una cena en la noche kagome no había dejado de sonreír y de tararear una canción, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero se sentía tan bien, ese día no tenía trabajo en el hospital así que podía dormir un buen rato y despertarse con el tiempo justo para alistarse y esperar a inuyasha.

-inuyasha- susurro su nombre embobada imaginándolo sonriéndole, bailando con ella, defendiéndola de kouga o no kouga, era muy extraño que no la hubiera buscado, con lo posesivo y celoso que era, busco su celular para ver si encontraba alguna llamada perdida o sus acostumbrados mensajes de voz, se extraño de solo encontrar mensajes de rin preguntando dónde estaba y diciéndole que ya le había dejado miles de mensajes de voz, empezó a escucharlos uno por uno soltando una sonora carcajada cuando la escucho decir que el futuro padre de sus hijos la había besado, parece que a miroku y a sango se convirtieron en cupidos esa noche, eso la hizo meditas un poco ¿sería posible que inuyasha se convirtiera en el padre de sus hijos? Sonrió ante el pensamiento de tener un pequeño o una pequeña con ojos ambarinos -¡¡que lindos!!- exclamo emocionada, un bostezo de escapo de su boca y hasta ese momento se percato del cansancio y de lo adoloridas que estaban sus piernas por culpa de los tacones, dejo su celular en la mesa de noche y se acostó en su cama durmiéndose casi instantáneamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El teléfono del cito fono empezó a sonar, lo contesto enseguida ya sabía que inuyasha había llegado por ella, se sentía extraña, tenía una mezcla de nerviosismo, excitación, emoción y ansiedad, nunca había estado tan inquieta por una cita, el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a inuyasha vestido con ropa formal, una camisa de seda azul rey con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón eso la hizo sentir un tanto desilucionada y se pregunto si el seria igual que kouga en las citas.

-¿adónde vamos?- pregunto enseguida, inuyasha arqueo una ceja preguntándose ¿qué tipo de saludo era ese?

-se dice hola primero y luego se pregunta ¿como estas? ¿no?- ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Decidió quitarse las telarañas de su cabeza y no compararlo con su adorable exnovio.

-discúlpame, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa- lo jalo rápidamente hacia el ascensor dentro no se habían dirigido una sola palabra, era como si los ratones les hubiera comido las lenguas, ese pensamiento definitivamente no era sano porque al momento que pensó en lengua su cerebro rememoro el ardiente beso que él le dio en el hospital, ¨kagome eres una hentai¨ se reprocho mentalmente, en ese momento miro a inuyasha que la miraba divertido viendo los diferente gestos que hacía, kagome tenía un rostro bastante expresivo y aunque él no leyera la mente como su hermano, con kagome era muy fácil ver lo que pensaba ¨es tan transparente¨.

-¿en qué piensas kagome?- pregunto divertido, ella se avergonzó un poco y negó con la cabeza –ah… en nada- durante el trayecto en el carro ella trato de sacarle el lugar a donde iban, pero el solo le respondia un ¨ya lo veras¨ suspiro derrotada hasta que vio que entraban a un estacionamiento de un lugar bastante conocido para ella ¨ ¿acaso sería posible?¨ busco un lugar y detuvo el carro.

-inuyasha, este lugar está cerrado-

-lo sé y no te preocupes aquí cenaremos-

-¿pero cómo vamos a entrar y cómo es eso de que cenaremos aquí?-

el solo se limito a sonreír de medio lado mientras sacaba unas bolsas del asiento trasero, ella no entendía para que la había traído ahí además ese lugar cerraba a las cuatro ¿Qué rayos pensaba inuyasha? Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, y ella así lo hizo, entraron por una pequeña puerta al recinto iluminado por una luz tenue en las estanterías, cruzaron la estancia y llegaron hasta un lugar apartado donde solo habían dos espadas colocadas en un fondo negro e iluminadas cada una con una pequeña luz amarilla y abajo tenían un pequeño letrero que las identificaba cada una ¨tessaiga¨ y ¨tensseiga¨

-inuyasha… si nos descubren de seguro nos meterán presos y…- el la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios –sshh… tranquila preciosa, tengo contactos, el museo es todo nuestro- saco un pequeño cojín de una de las bolsas, lo coloco en el piso e insto a kagome para que se sentara, ella le obedeció y el hizo lo mismo al tiempo que sacaba unos snacks y cocacola, ella pensó que eso era la cosa más sencillamente loca que alguien pudiera hacer por ella, esa era la cita perfecta para ambos, en su lugar favorito y con la compañía ideal ¿Qué mas poda pedir?

-cuéntame sobre tu vida, tu familia- inquirió el

-bueno me crie en un templo, el templo higurashi, no sé si lo conoces ahí viví con mis padres, hermano y mis abuelos, mi padre murió cuando tenía 14 años y las cosas se complicaron un poco, mi papa era el que nos mantenía con su trabajo y el templo no daba lo suficiente para mantenernos, cuando cumplí 15 años tuve que convertirme en la sacerdotisa del templo y cumplir con todos los ritos, bendecir amuletos y todo eso, cumplí con esa labor hasta que comencé a estudiar medicina gracias a una beca que gane en la escuela, a mis abuelos no les agrado del todo que dejara los deberes del templo, pero mi mama me apoyaba en mi carrera y por eso ella decidió ayudar a mi abuela pero mi abuelo siempre decía que yo había nacido para eso aunque como creerle a mi abuelo, vive fantaseando con cosas, sabes cuando estaba pequeña siempre me contaba la leyenda de estas espadas-

-¿ahh si? Y que te decía-

-pues él cree que esas espadas, fueron forjadas de un colmillo de un gran demonio y que uno de ellos es decir el poseedor de ¨colmillo de acero¨ estaba destinado a proteger a una persona muy especial, pero nunca me decía de quien se trataba, lo más raro era que cada vez que el me contaba esa leyenda, terminaba soñando con alguien vestido de rojo, con cabello blanco que cargaba una espada de tamaño colosal, solo que nunca veía su rostro- se quedo como pensativa y luego agrego –bueno mis sueños son muy raros y casi nunca les hago caso… a algunos- esto último la hizo enrojecer al acordarse de sus recientes y ardientes sueños pero inuyasha la interrumpió con un comentario que la intrigo bastante –valla tu abuelo no esta tan equivocado del todo, las espadas fueron forjadas de un colmillo, es cierto, Japón siempre fue conocido por ser los mejores a la hora de forjar espadas de gran belleza y calidad inigualable, además estas espadas están en este museo por una razón-

-¿una razón?- el pelinegro asintió

-para proteger la identidad de sus dueños-

-creo que mi abuelo y tu se llevaran muy bien- inuyasha soltó una carcajada, y así se la pasaron durante horas, sentados en el piso de aquel museo sin interrupciones, hablando de sus vidas, sus pasiones, se sentían tan bien que poco a poco sus cuerpos como si fueran imanes se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, inuyasha saco de una bolsa fresas y crema como postre.

-y… ¿trajiste algo para servir las fresas?-

-mmm creo que no, pero ¿importa? Igual para eso tenemos manos – kagome sonrió, no podía ser más perfecta la cita, duraron un buen rato comiendo fresas y empatándose de crema partes de la cara y los dedos hasta que kagome inocentemente le unto un poco en la barbilla con intención de lamer, cuando se acerco a su rostro se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos que la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos, era extraño pero el siempre la miraba de esa forma, haciendo que su piel se erizara y pidiera ser tocada por sus manos, sus bocas se acercaban cada vez mas uniéndose en un beso lento, suave, solo sus labios se tocaban a kagome le picaban las manos por tocarlo, pero estas permanecían sobre sus rodillas hasta que el la tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo sin romper el beso, que se fue convirtiendo en uno más osado, más apasionado y hambriento, la pelinegra empezó a sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón se aceleraba como si fuera una colegiala, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, se miraron un momento y volvieron a reanudar la faena esta vez mas rudos, mas hambrientos, sus manos se colaron debajo de la blusa de ella sorprendiéndola porque a pesar del frio estas estaban tan cálidas, a inuyasha el olor de kagome lo estaba enloqueciendo, evidenciando su deseo, pero aun no era tiempo, ella aun no estaba lista, con mucha pena empezó a separarse de ella.

-creo… creo que este lugar no es adecuado- kagome se sintió avergonzada y bajo la mirada ¨inuyasha creerá que soy una mujer fácil, oh no ¿Qué me está pasando?¨ se levanto de su regazo como si el picara…

-creo que lo mejor es que me lleves a mi apartamento- le dijo casi en un susurro dándole la espalda el asintió sin entender su actitud, recogieron los empaques vacios y se fueron del lugar sin dirigirse la palabra, mientras iban en el auto, kagome llevaba una lucha interna con si conciencia, que le dictaba que esto no podía seguir así, apenas se conocían, ero su cuerpo respondía a él como si lo reconociera, cerro sus ojos y los extraños sueños se hicieron presentes, el sonido del auto deteniéndose la saco de sus cavilaciones dandose cuenta que aun no llegaban a su apartamento…

-¿Por qué te detienes?-

Continuara...


	11. Extraños sucesos

Capitulo 11: extraños sucesos.

-kagome ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- la pelinegra entendió enseguida por que se habían detenido, él quería una explicación a su cambio de comportamiento, eso la hizo sentir otra vez avergonzada ¿Cómo explicárselo? El la miraba expectante y ella solo desviaba la mirada para evitar mirarle, inuyasha suspiro.

-kagome… se que tal vez soy un poco efusivo contigo, pero tengo mis razones, solo que aun no te las puedo decir y…

-no es tu culpa, además yo fui la que comenzó y…

-kagome ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Te deseo y tu a mí, eso no es ningún pecado- ese comentario aligero un poco la carga que sentía… le apenaba demasiado que el pensara que ella era una mujer fácil.

-yo me siento algo confundida, siento tantas cosas por ti y nos conocimos hace poco y yo… no acostumbro a comportarme así con un hombre que acabo de conocer- ella aun permanecía con la cabeza gacha, eso le enterneció un poco al ojidorado, a veces parecía una mujer desamparada, solitaria y otras veces tan fuerte, valiente y alegre… decidió forzarla un poco a que le confesara lo que él ya sabía, definitivamente kagome era un libro abierto.

-¿así? ¿Así como?

-bueno… tan cariñosa… mmm y bueno el hecho de haberte besado… así en el museo… m…-inuyasha la interrumpió

-¿era eso?- ella asintió con la cara roja de vergüenza

-kagome tú y yo nos atraemos, es normal que nos besemos y… tal vez intentemos… llegar más allá… además… somos adultos-

-lo sé, pero yo nunca actuó así ¿me entiendes?

-claro que sí y me alegra que sea así- se acerco rápidamente a ella y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros –no aceptaría que otro hombre te pusiera un solo dedo encima- eso se lo dijo mirándola muy serio, como haciéndole entender que no bromeaba.

-no sabía que fueras tan celoso y no te desvíes del tema… mi punto es que… actué así por que medio algo de vergüenza… tal vez ibas a pensar mal de mí- inuyasha arqueo una ceja se le acerco mas y susurro es su oído –habría pensado mal… si no me hubieras besado- kagome sintió como se erizo toda de pies a cabeza al sentir su cálido aliento rozando su piel, cerró los ojos ante la leve caricia que sus dedos habían iniciado desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la clavícula –nunca pensaría mal de ti… kagome- susurro otra vez contra su piel, sonriendo al ver cómo reaccionaba ante su caricia ¨y eso que solo era con su aliento¨ peso para sí mismo, pero tenía que alejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y controlarse, quería que su relación creciera, quería cortejarla, quería hacer las cosas bien porque ella se lo merecía, kagome al no sentir a inuyasha moverse abrió los ojos para encontrarlo sumido en sus pensamientos, su mirada se enterneció, era la visión más hermosa del mundo, de su mundo, se quedo viéndolo por un rato y al ver que no salía de ese estado agito una mano frente a sus ojos obteniendo la atención del ojidorado, ella le sonrió al tiempo que tomaban sus posiciones iniciales y se disponían a seguir su camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía su cuerpo como si flotara, como si no pesara más que una pluma, su piel esta sensible y un exquisito ardor rodeaba su entrepierna, un brazo fuerte y macizo se enroscaba posesivamente en su cintura desnuda, lo acaricio y sonrió al recordar la larga demostración de amor hasta que su energía quedo agotada, bueno al menos la de ella sí, de pronto algo muy cerca de allí la llamaba, era una energía muy poderosa, se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, se coloco una yukata blanca y salió de la pequeña cabaña, camino en dirección de donde venia la energía, sentía que estaba cerca más cerca, llego a una pagoda, abrió las puertas corrediza y corrió al interior al ver de que se trataba – la perla de shikon- susurro.

-tú eres su guardiana- dijo una extraña voz a su espalda, giro y se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro, ojos turquesa, piel blanca y labios rojos –por eso… debes morir ¡maldita!- su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar…

Abrió los ojos, se incorporo en la cama aferrando una mano en su pecho y respirando agitadamente ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez, sintió esa energía que la llamaba, miro hacia las puertas del armario, se levanto y abrió el cofre, ahí estaba, brillando con esa hermosa luz rosa, la perla de shikon la sostuvo durante un momento y luego la volvió a colocar, miro la hora, eran casi la 5:00 am ¿para qué dormir otra vez si dentro de un rato tendría que irse a trabajar? Decidió irse a bañar con agua muy pero muy caliente para relajarse un poco, ese extraño sueño la había dejado más inquieta que los otros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo inuyasha?-

-no soy como tu sesshomaru… tu estas tramando algo ¿verdad?- el hombre de mirada de hielo solo lo miro inexpresivamente y le dijo:

-eso a ti no te importa… ahora concentrate en lo que es verdaderamente importante- salió de la estancia dejando a inuyasha apretando los puños de rabia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego al hospital caminando distraídamente, sus pensamientos los estaba ocupando cierto ojidorado, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente inuyasha era muy extraño pero ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones por que tropezó con alguien, un pecho masculino para ser mas especifica, casi se cae de espaldas pero unas fuertes y enormes manos la sostuvieron por los brazos, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una oscura y conocida mirada.

-ahh Dr. Disculpe… yo-

-kagome ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de las formalidades? Para ti soy naraku- esto se lo dijo sin soltarle los brazos de repente kagome se le vino la misma imagen como un flash en su mente pero naraku lucia algo diferente y con el cabello largo, pero era el mismo rostro, la misma mirada fría e inexpresiva que siempre la ponía nerviosa y no sabía ¿por qué? Ese suceso hizo que la cabeza empezara a dolerle.

-kagome ¿estás bien?-

-si ya… se me paso… me podría ¿soltar?-

-oh si… lo siento kagome… si te sientes mal te puedes tomar el día libre… la salud es primero-

-no eso no va ser necesario… ya me siento mejor… solo fue algo momentáneo- se despidió alejándose buscando el baño, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y en su cabeza una serie de imágenes empezaron a revolotearse como si unas diapositivas se trataran, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo –me estoy volviendo loca- susurro, estaba muy confundida, las imágenes no eran muy claras, pero alcanzaba a ver sangre, percibía sufrimiento, dolor y muerte ¿qué era eso? Al sentirse mejor trato de borrar el extraño suceso de su mente y hizo una anotación mental de que debía visitar a su familia en el templo, definitivamente su abuela la ayudaría ya que en el fondo sentía que la perla de shikon tenía mucho que ver.

Había pasado una semana desde que kagome había tenido aquel extraño suceso en el hospital, desde ese día solo había podido hablar con inuyasha por teléfono, los días en el hospital eran pesados por estas fechas ya que se acercaba la navidad además de que toda esa temporada le iba a tocar en el área de emergencias, extrañaba mucho a inuyasha y necesitaba ver a su familia, sobre todo a su abuela, ella le aclararía algunas dudas y tal vez le preguntaría a su abuelo sobre la historia que nunca quiso escuchar, la verdadera historia de la perla de shikon por lo pronto esa noche vería a su adonis, como le decía rin, esta vez seria ella la que le diera una sorpresa, lo llevaría a bailar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto un poco ansioso el ojidorado al ver el misterio que se traía la pelinegra

-es una sorpresa… así que no preguntes tanto y maneja… cruza por esta esquina y estaciónate en el espacio que está entre esos dos carros- como un perrito obediente hizo exactamente lo que la pelinegra le había indicado, al mirar hacia el frente vio una pequeña puerta y arriba unas llamativas luces de neón, enarco una ceja y la miro -¿esta es la sorpresa?- ella asintió y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, entraron al lugar, era bastante acogedor además de que tenía un muy buen ambiente, las parejas bailaban en la pista al ritmo de la música electrónica.

-¿esta es tu idea de sacarte el estrés?-

-bueno… sango y yo veníamos muy a menudo, pero cuando empecé mi relación con kouga tuve que olvidarme de estas salidas- inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, la sola mención del nombre de ese estúpido le daban unos celos y unas ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, un mesero los guio a una mesa algo apartada, pidieron unas bebidas sin alcohol, mientras esperaban una tonada lenta empezó a sonar, la mirada de kagome se dirigió hacia la pista e inuyasha al ver esto carraspeo un poco llamando su atención –me permite- le extendió una mano y ella ni corta ni perezosa estiro la de ella, caminaron hasta la pista, el tomo una mano de ella y con la otra le rodeaba la cintura empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía, la pelinegra cerró los ojos y por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar girando… al abrir los ojos se encontró con un mar de estrellas, enderezo la cabeza y esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba la miraron con ternura, pero su cabello… era ¿platinado? Otra vez ese dolor que le martillaba la cabeza…

-¿kagome?- abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en ese club y ahí estaba esa mirada que ahora se encontraba algo confusa -¿te sientes bien?-

-ah… me duele un poco la cabeza… necesito sentarme- el asintió y volvieron a la mesa en la que ya estaban las bebidas kagome enseguida tomo la de ella y se la tomo de un sorbo, sentía la boca seca y estaba muy agitada -¿me llevarías a casa?- inuyasha la miro serio, se suponía que iban a pasar un buen rato y de repente ella se sentía mal –sería mejor que te lleve al hospital- kagome negó con la cabeza y le dijo que solo la llevara a casa, la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a caminar hasta la salida, subieron al auto y se dirigieron al apartamento de kagome, al llegar ella se sentó en el sofá aun con el intenso dolor de cabeza, era bastante fuerte y tendría que tomar algo diferente a lo que usualmente tomaba, le indico a inuyasha donde estaba el botiquín de pastillas y el obedientemente se lo entrego junto con un vaso de agua.

-deberías recostarte-

-¿me llevas a mi habitación?- el asintió, la tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama -¿inu?-

-si dime preciosa ¿te sientes mejor?-

-quédate conmigo- él le sonrió y se acostó junto a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella se relajo, cerró los ojos y se quedaron ahí juntos toda la noche sin mediar palabra ni dormir, el dolor era tan intenso que no dejaba que su cerebro se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo que la llamaban, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y a la vez relajado debido a la cercanía del cuerpo cálido de inuyasha.

El cielo dio indicios del fin de la noche, aunque las nubeshacian lo posible por no dejar pasar el calor del sol, dos figuras un abrazada de la otra se distinguían en la cama, inuyasha estaba un poco preocupado, kagome no había podido dormir en toda la noche, el dolor de cabeza no se le quitaba y para colmo ahora tenía fiebre –kagome es mejor que vallamos al hospital- ella seguía negándose, se giro para posar su mirada en él, le encantaban sus ojos.

-inuyasha, esto que tengo… como te explico… la medicina no lo puede curar-

-¿ahh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-en el camino te explico, llévame al templo de mi familia… por favor- eh frunció el ceño y asintió, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de que era lo le podría estar pasando a kagome ¨malditas brujas¨ pensó y sin decir más nada salió del apartamento junto con ella.

Continuara...

hooolaaa aqui dejo una vez mas la conti, espero que les guste y que algunas dudas se hayan despejado, aunque con el siguiente capi las cosas van a quedar mas claras:

sarys: cierto que fue super linda la cita, la verdad es que ese capi se me facilito tanto al escribirlo, no como este xDD espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo, un beso :)

Hakudoshi: por que sera que todo el mundo odia a kouga??? tal vez sea por lo intenso que es jejejeje cierto es un poco sospechosa, por lo pronto unu y kag que disfruten jijiji

cuidense, nos vemos byeee


	12. ¿la historia de la perla de shikon?

Capitulo 12: ¿la historia de la perla de shikon?

Durante el trayecto hasta el templo Higurashi, no hablaron del tema, kagome solo se limitaba en darle las indicaciones para llegar al templo, sin saber que el ojidorado sabía perfectamente donde quedaba, sonrió mentalmente al recordar la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar, dejaron el auto cerca de las gradas y empezaron a subirlas, en todo el trayecto inuyasha estaba pendiente de ella, estaba muy pálida, era algo raro debido al estado febril en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, por leves instante flaqueaba ante el dolor de cabeza y enseguida recuperaba la compostura, no quería que él se preocupara, llegaron al ultimo escalón divisando el templo y al abuelo de kagome con su vestimenta tradicional y con una escoba barriendo el polvo -¡abuelo!- el aludido volteo y en seguida se acerco a saludar a kagome.

-¡kagome que bueno que nos vienes a visitar!-

-si es que hacía mucho no venia- inuyasha noto el esfuerzo de la pelinegra por aparentar normalidad, cuando en realidad el dolor la estaba matando, el solo apretó la mandíbula por la impotencia de no poderla ayudar.

-ah abuelo te presento a inuyasha… él es…-

-¿tu nuevo novio?- se apresuro a preguntar el anciano mirando de arriba abajo al pelinegro

-claro que sí señor, soy su novio, inuyasha taisho- le sonrió y extendió su mano- déjeme decirle que tiene un templo muy bonito y muy bien conservado.

-valla pero que muchacho más agradable… oye kag este si me gusta para que sea tu esposo, pero no se queden aquí la abuela esta dentro, tu mama y souta no están- ¨perfecto¨ pensó la pelinegra, así podrá hablar con más calma con su abuela, ya que al parecer su abuelo había encontrado a quien se creyera todas las fantasiosas historias, se adelanto y entro de primera a la casa del lado de la cocina en la que esta su abuela -¡abuela!-

-¡mi niña! Tanto tiempo- se acerco a la pelinegra y la abrazo, dándose cuenta al instante de la temperatura tan alta – mi niña ¿Qué sucede?-

-bueno…- no termino la frase porque entraron su abuelo e inuyasha, captando la atención de la anciana que lo miraba muy impresionada –abuela, el es inuyasha es…-

-¡su nuevo novio!- respondió el abuelo muy emocionado –vieras que muchacho más agradable- la anciana no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ni siquiera le dio la mano cuando él se la extendió en señal de saludo –abuela ¿estás bien?-

-ahh si… es solo que me impresione… ¿qué paso con…?-

-eso ya es historia-

-¿puedo hablar con usted joven… a solas?-

-por supuesto-

-sígame por favor- kagome vio como salían de la casa, esa actitud de su abuela la extraño un poco, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su dolor de cabeza había disminuido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-valla… que gran sorpresa me has dado ¿Qué estas planeando?- inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y la miro divertido –kaede ¡pero qué vieja te ves!-

-muchachito insolente ¿Cómo te atreves? Y ¿qué haces con mi nieta? Si algo malo le pasa te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar- le espeto un poco molesta por la actitud del ojidorado.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿ella tiene la joya… cierto?- la anciana asintió, mientras su mente rememoraba esa noche, tenía poco tiempo viviendo en al templo, y estaba embarazada de su única hija, había salido de la casa al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la pagoda, donde estaba el pozo, se acerco sigilosamente y se sorprendió al ver una luz muy brillante, abrió la puerta corrediza y vio que la luz se filtraba de las rendijas de madera que cubrían el pozo, busco algo con que quitarlas, al terminar miro en el interior, pero no se veía nada, busco algo con que alumbrar sorprendiéndose al ver a dos criaturas de cabellos plateados, con extrañas vestimentas y cubiertas de sangre…

-¡si! Ella la tiene, aunque sus poderes espirituales no han despertado del todo… pero aun no me has respondido ¿Qué haces con ella?-

-no voy hacerle daño si eso es lo que temes, trato de protegerla, al parecer algunas criaturas encontraron algún modo de llegar hasta aquí, y están cerca de kagome- la anciana se asusto y lo miro suplicante – no permitas que nada malo le pase por favor- él le sonrió y la insto a volver a la casa colocándole una mano en la espalda.

-tranquila kaede, kagome esta en las mejores manos- ella se detuvo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido – delante de ellos no me llames kaede, sigues siendo el mismo muchachito insolente de siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome los vio entrar por la puerta, por un momento temió que su abuela tampoco aceptara a inuyasha, ella solo la miro, le sonrió y le pregunto qué ¿qué pasaba?

-abuela… sé que esto puede sonar extraño, pero desde ayer tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una fiebre, solo eso, no me sentía con la garganta irritada ni dolor en los huesos como pasa en un resfriado normal, decidí que lo mejor era venir aquí, porque lo que yo sentía no tenía nada que ver con un resfriado ¿cierto?

-no entiendo de qué me hablas mi niña-

-hablo de una maldición, esto es un lugar sagrado, debido a eso me siento mucho mejor-

-¿de… de donde sacaste esa idea?

-lo soñé- la anciana no daba crédito de lo que acababa de escuchar, pensó en que ella debía saber toda la verdad y así sus poderes espirituales se desarrollarían mas, pero inuyasha le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria al adivinar sus intenciones.

-mi niña, en esta época nadie hace maldiciones, aunque tienes los claros síntomas de una- miro al ojidorado que más bien parecía que le fueran a salir chispas por los ojos, ella había plantado la duda en kagome.

-inu… ¿te quedarías un momento con mi abuelo? Necesito hablar con mi abuela… a solas-

-si claro, vallan tranquilas- el moreno las observo alejarse, aunque para el no era ningún problema escuchar la conversación, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, no podía permitir que kagome se enterara del verdadero origen de la perla de shikon, no aun…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿de qué quieres hablarme mi niña?

-quiero… que me cuentes la historia de la perla de shikon-

-bueno… la verdad es que es algo confuso-

-¿confuso?-

-si… se sabe que ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace… 500 años- mintió –pero, exactamente no se sabe su origen o quien la creo, solo que se debe proteger en este templo… ¿la traes ahí?- ella asintió y del bolsillo de su abrigo saco un pequeño cofre de hierro, lo abrió y en su interior estaba la joya, que al contacto con su mano brillo intensamente –kagome, deber prometer que nunca le dirás a nadie que posees esa joya-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo nunca le he dicho a nadie que la tengo, pero tu nunca me has dicho ¿por qué?

-mi niña esa joya es poderosa… quien se apodere de ella será capaz de mal utilizarla para sus propios fines y de contaminarla con su mala energía- la pelinegra la miro incrédula, eso parecía de locos, pero ella sentía que eso tan extraño que le estaba sucediendo tenía que ver con esa perla, algo en su interior se lo decía aunque su cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo, era una ¡locura!

-la perla puede cumplir deseos e incrementar la fuerza física de cualquier ser-

-¿de verdad?-

-créelo kagome créelo- en ese momento entendió algo que su abuela en otro momento le había dicho, ella tenía un alma pura, era porque ella no sabía que la perla era tan poderosa, no tenía motivos ni ambiciones, no quería que cumpliera ningún deseo ni aumentar sus fuerzas, en ese momento se sintió mucho mejor consigo misma, abrazo con fuerza a su abuela y le dio las gracias, regresaron a donde estaban inuyasha y el abuelo, el cual estaba muy emocionado contándole historias al muchacho que muy atentamente escuchaba, preguntaba e intercambiaba leyendas, al parecer conocía muchas.

– Ese muchacho me gusta para ti- le susurro su abuela y kagome se sintió aun más feliz, el día no podía ser más que perfecto.

-¿te sientes mejor?- ella asintió y le sonrió… se sentía tan feliz, ese día la paso junto con inuyasha en el templo, había conocido a su mama y a su hermano que instantáneamente se lo llevo a jugar videojuegos, su madre le dijo que le agradaba y que quería boda y nietos pronto, todo era increíble –oye inu… tu no ¿tenias que trabajar?- solo se encogió de hombro de forma casual –puedo faltar cuando quiera, soy el jefe… tu familia es increíble-

-si la verdad es que les agradaste mucho ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Miroku y sango ya regresaron de su luna de miel-

-mmm… yo te quiero para mí solo- la abrazo muy fuerte mientras le daba besos por toda la cara, provocándole cosquillas a la pelinegra…

-se me ocurre algo… inuyasha quédate quieto- el solo le respondió con un –feh-

-¿por qué no vamos a patinar sobre hielo? Anda di que si- insistió un poco ante la dudosa mirada de su adonis…

-quien te viera dudaría de que esta mañana te sentías muy mal que hasta tuviste fiebre- le dijo en un tono burlón, pero kagome no se molesto por eso y siguió insistiendo hasta que a inuyasha no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de niños y jóvenes, a pesar de la temperatura tan baja todos parecían querer disfrutar de ese extraño deporte como él le llamaba, nunca había hecho algo como eso y se sentía bastante nervioso, sobre todo porque habían muchos niños, tenía miedo de que alguno lo hiciera tropezar aunque a le los golpes no lo afectaran de a mucho temía hacerles daño a alguno y hasta la misma kagome…

-¿inu? Vamos ¡muévete!- estaban en un extremo de la pista, ella lo llevaba de la mano al ver su falta de equilibrio, no le fue difícil deducir que inuyasha nunca había patinado sobre hielo, el solo hizo una mueca y empezó a imitar los movimientos de kagome deslizando lentamente la cuchilla del patín sobre el hielo, por un momento se sentía seguro pero si algún niño le pasaba de lado muy rápido empezaba a tambalear y se aferraba con fuerza del cuerpo de kagome, ella se sentía extraña con ese comportamiento de él, ¨lo tengo a mis pies jojojojojo ¨(risa kodachi xp) pensó para sí misma eso le daba cierta ventaja ya que en algunos casos el siempre tenía el control y parecía como si tomara posesión de su cuerpo y su mente y ahora ella lo tenía bajo su mando… por decirlo así –inu solo relájate, muévete así y no te detengas para que no pierdas el equilibrio- le explico ella, colocándose enfrente del, mostrándole como se hacía, pero inuyasha estaba más tieso que un palo, la cantidad de personas y niños lo alteraban demasiado, algunos mas experto pasaban a su lado tan rápido que a él le daban ganas de tomar a kagome en sus brazos y salir corriendo de ahí… de pronto vio a un chico acercarse peligrosamente hacia kagome, ella como estaba de espaldas no lo veía, cuando el sujeto se acerco demasiado tomo a kagome la jalo hacia él y la abrazo, pero ese simple movimiento les hizo perder el equilibrio a ambos mandándolos abajo, inuyasha con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba se giro para que ella no se golpeara con el hielo –inu… inu… ¿estás bien?- se levanto rápidamente se inclino un poco para revisarlo, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza, el solo le sonrió mostrándole esos hoyuelos –tonta… estoy bien ¿crees que una simple caída me va hacer daño?- ella le frunció el ceño, ella preocupándose y el ofendiéndola diciéndole tonta – no sé ni para que me preocupo hump- se fue y lo dejo ahí en el suelo un poco confundido, se levanto e intento ir tras ella, pero un niño se le atravesó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio volviéndose a caer, esta vez de cara contra el hielo, kagome volteo y lo vio de nuevo con la ropa algo húmeda y con la cara roja, se acerco, lo tomo de la mano y salieron juntos de la pista.

Entraron al departamento de kagome con un ojidorado cojeando un poco por un ¨dolor¨ en la rodilla –inu debes quitarte esa ropa, esta húmeda y podrías enfermarte-

-jah… yo nunca me enfermo- la pelinegra le lanzo una mirada ceñuda ante la actitud tan arrogante de su ¨adonis¨ -ah sí… claro se me olvidaba que tu eres inuyasha ¨el todo poderoso¨

-kagome, yo nunca me enfermo-

-para todo hay una primera vez… así que quítate la chaqueta y la camisa, encenderé la calefacción- se dio la vuelta y busco el interruptor… no quería seguir discutiendo con el terco de inuyasha, cuando volvió a la sala deseo no haberle dicho que se quitara la ropa húmeda, estaba sin camisa, solo con sus jeans negros y sin zapatos, era la visión más hermosa, tenía un torso no muy exagerado pero si muy bien ejercitado, enseguida unas imágenes no muy inocentes aparecieron en su cabeza… él le lanzo esa sonrisa, mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos haciéndolo lucir como el hombre más encantador de este mundo, ella solo trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en su garganta –¿te… te… duele algo?- negó con la cabeza y empezó a acercarse a ella de esa forma fiera y masculina, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse, el acorto la distancia de sus cuerpos tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomo por la nuca sellando sus labios en un beso, un beso que se convirtió en el inicio de una tormenta de fuego y pasión.

Continuara...


	13. Pasion

Capitulo 13: Pasión…

Sus ávidas manos la despojaban rápidamente de sus prendas, sus besos la enloquecían haciendo que su cuerpo rugiera con demandas que ella muy bien sabia que solo él podría suplir, sus lenguas danzaban erótica y sincronizada mente, como si sus movimiento hubieran sido impresos mucho antes de que ella naciera, inuyasha era un hombre extremadamente apasionado y ella le respondía con igual ímpetu, eso la sorprendía y la animaba a la vez… se sentía más osada más libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de inventar y probar cosas nuevas, ya no se reprimiría mas, el moreno dejo su boca pasando cortos besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, haciendo que los primeros de muchos jadeos y gemidos salieran de la boca de la pelinegra, mientras que con sus manos tocaba sobre la tela de su sostén sus ya sensibilizados pezones hasta ponerlos erectos y reemplazarlos por sus labios, los raspo un poco con sus dientes haciendo que kagome soltara un gritico para luego arquearse contra él.

Sentía a su cuerpo vibrar y responder a cada caricia o beso por parte de su ¨adonis¨ no supo en qué momento la había recostado en el sofá, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando mando a volar el estorboso sostén, ahora su lengua recorría su plano abdomen mordisqueando algunas partes, sacándole una que otra risilla por las cosquillas que le producía, ella solo tomaba con fuerza su cabello, aferrándose a él, inuyasha seguía un camino de besos por su ombligo, su lengua trazo medialunas a su alrededor provocando que el calor invadiera si vientre y si zona intima, se detuvo justo donde empezaba la pretina de sus pantalones, ella lo miro y él le sonrió, mostrando esos hoyuelos al tiempo que quitaba sus pantalones, ella miraba la lujuriosa mirada que le dedicaba a sus piernas.

–Tienes hermosas piernas-

empezó a trazar un sendero de besos desde sus muslos hacia arriba agarrando el borde de sus bragas y bajándolas muy lentamente, separo la piernas de kagome, internando su negra cabeza en su entre pierna, ella lo miraba expectante hasta que sintió con su húmeda lengua tocaba su lugar más sensible, sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y un calor abrazador invadió si intimidad, un gemido se le escapo cuando sintió que introdujo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad, en ese momento el ojidorado levanto la cabeza y dirigió su mirada, quería grabar cada gesto, empezó a mover sus dedos y a kagone se le seco la boca, quería mas y mas, su lengua revoloteaba y estimulaba, enloqueciéndola, trato de mover sus caderas, pero el no la dejo sujetándola con sus manos, la pelinegra se sintió morir, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, si seguía así la mataría de placer, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos tomo su cabello y tiro de él un poco para que se detuviera, inuyasha levanto su cabeza, viéndola respirar agitada y sonrojada ¨y eso que aun falta la mejor parte¨ pensó para sí mismo provocando en el esa sonrisa arrogante que no paso desapercibida para la pelinegra que se percato de que el aun llevaba puestos sus jeans, ¨el no sería el único seductor aquí¨ pensó ella, levanto el pie al tiempo que se lo ponía en el pecho y lo trataba de empujar hacia el otro lado del sofá, inuyasha al ver esto se dejo llevar, quería ver lo que su linda doctora iba hacerle, la vio como se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, su cuerpo desnudo tan cerca era demasiado para él, sentía que no podía soportar más, tenía que hacerlo ahora o se vendría ahí mismo, el olor de kagome lo embriagaba y lo llamaba, enloqueciéndolo, mientras ella le daba cortos besos en el cuello y sus traviesas manos se colaban dentro de sus pantalones, estimulando su palpitante miembro, termino de quitarse la estorbosa prenda mientras kagome volvía a hacer lo mismo con sus manos, eso fue el detonante para que los instintos animales de inuyasha despertaran, la detuvo, la tomo por las caderas y la penetro provocando en ella un profundo gemido seguido de una gran sonrisa, empezaron una erótica danza, sus caderas se movían provocando una fricción deliciosa entre ellos, a kagome se le nublo la mente, la razón y luces de colores brillaban y bailaban en sus parpados, sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de ella aumentando el calor y la humedad, sus manos en sus nalgas guiando sus movimientos, instándola a moverse más rápido y su lengua abriéndose paso por su pecho provocando que descargas eléctricas viajaran por todo su cuerpo cada vez que rozaba los pezones con sus dientes, poco a poco la fue recostando al sofá, enseguida ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él buscando la cercanía, el la miro como queriendo grabar el gesto placentero de su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, ella solo sentía como su cuerpo vibraba con cada embestida, como su piel se erizaba con cada beso, como su lengua se enfrentaba a la suya cada vez que sus necesitadas bocas se encontraban, en ese instante ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con esa hermosa mirada dorada, enseguida un flash apareció en su mente, uno de los tantos y extraños sueños eróticos –e…ras… tu- el ya sabía a qué se refería ella así que solo le sonrió y la beso, transmitiéndole con ese beso todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella, había esperado mucho tiempo, ahora estaba disfrutando y reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenecía y años atrás le había arrebatado; los besos de inuyasha estaban cargados de pasión y entrega y ella le respondía de la misma forma, el corazón le empezó a latir más rápido, su respiración se agito y tuvo que separarse porque sentía que se ahogaba, se ahogaba en placer, se ahogaba con sus besos con sus caricias, sentía que iba a explotar sintiendo su cuerpo a punto de convulsionar, en ese instante inuyasha aumento la velocidad de las embestidas provocando que el calor aumentara y ella gritara al fragmentarse en mil pedazos y volar hacia el paraíso, los temblores aferraban a ambos, llevándolos al éxtasis y en el recinto solo se escuchaban como exclamaban sus nombres y unos ¨te amo¨ con satisfacción, con sinceridad, desde el fondo de su corazón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las imágenes pasaban frente a ella como si de una película se trataba, pero pasaban tan rápido que ella no entendía, solo algunas escenas familiares, el mirándola con su dorada mirada, el besándola, el acariciándola… el matándola…

Se despertó exaltada, estaba acostada sobre el pecho de inuyasha, el la miro extrañado por su repentino despertar y por los latidos de su corazón -¿Qué tienes?- ella lo miro extrañado preguntándose si eso que había visto ¿sería verdad? El sería capaz de… no podía siquiera repetirlo o si quiera recordar la espantosa imagen, se sacudió mentalmente, las vestimentas eran demasiado extrañas y su color de cabello era distinto, tal vez ese no era inuyasha, no seguro que no, le sonrió sugestivamente y él le devolvió el gesto arqueando una ceja y entendiendo que era lo que su doctora quería, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él y enseguida comenzaron con ese rito de amor – y esto es apenas el comienzo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La desesperación la estaba matando, parecía que el tráfico estaba demasiado lento el día de hoy, miraba a su hijo y lo tacaba para constatar su temperatura la cual seguía muy alta, tocaba la bocina una y otra vez viendo como el pequeño pelirrojo hacia una mueca ante la molestia que le causaba el sonido vio como un auto doblaba hacia la izquierda, dándole vía libre, no lo pensó dos veces y piso el acelerador, llego al área de urgencias del hospital, un auxiliar la atendió y un medico examino al niño, era una enfermedad respiratoria muy común a esa edad, prescribió antibióticos y lo dejo en manos de la jefe Ayanami, la cual no tenia paciencia para los niños...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llego muy temprano al hospital, se sentía tan feliz, en su vida se había sentido tan plena, tan completa y con ganas de ¡mas!

Llego muy sonriente y feliz, tanto que muchos de sus compañeros notaron la diferencia, simplemente lucia radiante, de pronto una pequeña discusión le llamo la atención, era entre kagura y un pequeño niño según pudo distinguir, al parecer el no dejaba que ella le colocara una inyección y como ella bien sabia, kagura, no tenia paciencia con los niños, al contrario parecía como si los odiara –jefe Ayanami ¿algún problema?- kagura se giro, posando sus extraños ojos rojizos –este no es su problema Dra. Higurashi- kagome frunció el ceño, se iba a marchar cuando del otro lado apareció una mujer que al instante reconoció – ¡Ayame!- noto enseguida que el niño era su hijo, era demasiado obvio, pelirrojo y con ojos verdes, noto como ella le daba una suplicante mirada y decidió usar su rango de doctora.

-Jefe Ayanami déjelo, yo me encargo-

-pero-

-¡dije que! yo me encargo… - kagura le dedico una mirada furiosa por un momento y luego le entrego en sus manos y sin mucho cuidado la jeringa que sostenía, la pelinegra la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo y volteo a ver a su paciente, enseguida un extraño parecido la ataco, como si los ojos de este pequeño le recordaran a alguien, pero a ¿Quién? Se sacudió mentalmente y dulcifico su rostro para infundir algo de confianza en el pequeño, el solo gimoteaba un poco abrazado a su madre –hola pequeño, soy la Dra. Higurashi, pero tú puedes llamarme kagome- ella le extendió su mano a modo de saludo y le dedico una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas, el pequeño pelirrojo le respondió de igual forma – me llamo shippo- el pequeño se relajo y empezó a hablar con kagome, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento ella le había puesto la inyección, al cabo rato el pequeño se quedo dormido – es la viva imagen de su padre, excepto por el color de sus ojos y su cabello- enseguida la mirada de áyame se transformo en una melancólica, un flash con la imagen de kouga se le vino a kagome en la mente, ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, el pequeño tenía unos rasgos similares, por no decir idénticos, a los de su antiguo novio, ¿sería posible?

-ayame, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si claro-

-¿Cuál es el nombre del padre de shippo?- áyame se quedo un poco extrañada con la pregunta – ¿por… por qué quieres saberlo?-

-es solo una corazonada… por favor- la miro suplicante y sonrió cuando áyame la miro derrotada…

-su nombre… es… kouga wolf-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miraba la ventanilla del taxi ausente, parecía como si el mundo no existiera para ella y la verdad era esa, su mente estaba viajando por todos los acontecimientos pasados, los sueños, los dolores de cabeza, la extraña fiebre, su noviazgo con inuyasha y luego kouga… siempre pensó que el guardaba algo pero no se imagino que era de tal magnitud y pretendía casarse con ella, que ¡cinismo! Había quedado de ir a cenar junto con sango y con rin, luego se encontraría en su apartamento con inuyasha, sonrió un poco al recordar la noche y qué noche la que pasaron juntos, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar ese extraño sueño… ¿de verdad era inuyasha? Se parecía mucho, recordaba que el hombre tenía el cabello blanco, platinado, esos ojos dorados que reconocería donde fuera y valla y un extraño traje rojo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la forma de ser asesinada, con sus garras, garras, no había reparado las manos de inuyasha la noche anterior, el no se lo había permitido con la forma tan sensual que la estaba distrayendo y es que sentía que con solo recordarlo revivía la sensación de la cálidas manos es sus muslos, es sus senos, en su clítoris, gimió de solo recordarlo y abrió los ojos al sentir como el auto se detenía enfrente de la casa de sango, se avergonzó un poco al ver la extraña mira que le dedicaba el taxista así que solo pago y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entro a la espaciosa estancia siendo recibida por una sonriente sango, se veía muy radiante y feliz – te estábamos esperando kag-

-pues ya sabes cómo es esto, emergencias me absorbe por completo, pero cuéntenme chicas ¿cómo han estado?

-en las nubes… ¿existe otro lugar mucho mejor?

-por dios rin, que cosas dices- exclamaron las dos al tiempo y soltaban una sonora carcajada, se la pasaron todo el rato contándose todo lo que les había pasado en estos días, rin les decía muy emocionada como iban sus avances con el hombre de hielo y lo extraño que había estado ¨el agrio ¨ de su jefe todos estos días a lo que kagome recordó lo que áyame le había contado y decidió contarles acerca de su nuevo descubrimiento…

-¡kouga es un maldito! Por eso no me caía bien, definitivamente mi sexto sentido no miente- decía sango solemnemente

-¡pienso lo mismo! Además recuerden que yo lo tengo como jefe y después del matrimonio de sango su humor ha estado de los mil demonios- la apoyaba rin al tiempo que hacia un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, cosa que le pareció muy gracioso a kagome haciéndola sonreír –chicas lo sé, me equivoque con kouga, pero no volverá a pasar, ahora tengo a inu-

-y yo a miroku-

-y yo a sessho- kagome la miro con incredulidad y sango soltó una risilla… paso un rato muy agradable con las chicas, pero extrañaba a inuyasha, solo deseaba llegar lo antes posible a su apartamento para verlo y poder estar en sus brazos, de solo recordarlo sentía que la piel se encendía, le había dado las llaves y pensó que ya estaría esperándola con alguna sorpresa, pero en el camino recibió un mensaje de él diciéndole que se demoraría un poco, aprovecho para relajarse un poco y darse un delicioso baño de burbujas en su bañera, cerro un poco los ojos y se dejo ir por el cansancio, estaba tan rendida que no se acordaba en qué lugar se encontraba, solo tenía la sensación de tener una traviesa lengua recorriendo partes intimas de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y miro a todas partes, estaba muy agitada y en el baño solo estaba ella sola, salió rápidamente de la bañera, tomo su toalla, se la enrolló y entro a su habitación, encontrándose con inuyasha, que venía entrando y se detuvo enseguida a penas la vio - ¡vaya! Me estabas esperando, ¿estás ansiosa?-

Ella recordó lo que paso en el baño y se pregunto si inuyasha habría tenido algo que ver, no pudo terminar de analizar lo demás por que una impetuosa boca se estrello rudamente contra la suya, haciendo que todo pensamiento coherente se esfumara y diera rienda suelta a su necesidad por sentir a inuyasha dentro de ella…

Continuara...

Hooolaaa... Sorry por la demora pero el trabajo me tiene bastante ocupada y el cansancio no deja que mi musa se exprese xp...

aluzcarzitha, hakudoshi y sarita, gracias por el apoyo y por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, tambien a aquellos que me agregan como su historia favorita, eso hace que la musa se anime xp espero y pronto pueda dejarles conti, cuidense, nos vemos byeeeeeee...


	14. Secuestrada

Capitulo 14: Secuestrada…

Inuyasha la llevo a la cama, arrojando la toalla que anteriormente estaba enrollada en su cuerpo a algún lugar de su habitación, la sensación del frio de la noche con su piel mojada, hacia que la piel se le erizara y que sus pechos se irguieran para ser alcanzados por la boca de su ¨adonis¨ las caricias en el resto de su cuerpo hacían que su sangre se encendiera, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él en contraste con la húmeda suya era electrizante, solo se entrego a las sensaciones nuevamente dejando todas las preguntas para después.

No supo en qué momento inuyasha se había desnudado por completo, haciendo que el roce de la caliente piel de él y la tibia de ella humedeciera sus partes intimas, cosa que le arranco un jadeo placentero.

el olor de la excitación de kagome inundo la habitación, haciendo sonreír socarronamente al ojidorado, una de sus manos se dirigió a su húmedo centro, toco con frenesí el punto sensible, provocando que todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra se estremeciera de placer, sentía como los latidos de su corazón corrían desbocadamente, ella aferraba sus manos al cabello de el, aprisionándolo, quería sentir más, sentirlo dentro y el con esas caricias la estaba matando – por… favor…-

Alcanzo a decir entre jadeos, con la boca seca y la garganta casi cerrada.

-por favor ¿Qué?- ella se retorcía bajo el mientras su mano no dejaba su intimidad.

-te… necesito…- él se detuvo y ella lo miro extrañado, es que acaso ¿la iba a dejar así? El se posiciono encima de ella y la penetro con fuerza, kagome lanzo un gemido de placer, la sensación de tenerlo dentro era embriagante, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos los consumía, ni siquiera el frio de la noche era suficiente para apagar la hoguera que se encendía en el interior de sus cuerpos… Esa noche se demostraron todo el amor que cada uno guardaba dentro y que cada día iba creciendo más y más.

* * *

Abrió los ojos al percibir el frio de la habitación, miro para todos lados y no vio a inuyasha a su lado, sintió el sonido de la regadera y entendió que de seguro no había querido despertarla, la noche anterior habían hecho bastante ejercicio, sonrió ante el recuerdo, se desperezo, tomo una bata y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, en ese momento se dio cuenta que en los últimos días inuyasha y ella no habían hablado, bueno solo sus cuerpos lo habían hecho y de qué forma, de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban desde atrás y un cuerpo húmedo pegarse al suyo, sonrió un poco cuando una lengua atrevida le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, justo en el lugar en que el mismo dejara dos pequeñas y amoratadas marcas –buenos días mmmm que rico huele-

-buenos días- respondió ella girándose con una sonrisa y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, siguió con su labor, inuyasha la ayudo a preparar el jugo y la mesa, se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar en silencio, tan solo se lanzaban furtivas miradas, como dos adolescentes enamorados, hablaron durante un rato y luego se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en la tarde, después del trabajo en un parque cerca al hospital, donde ella trabaja, se quedaron un rato mas hablando, hasta que un

Travieso ojidorado le unto mérmela en la nariz, la pelinegra abrió los ojos un poco impresionada y antes de poder reclamarle algo, una lengua humeda e pasaba por su nariz, kagome abrió un poco más los ojos, decidida a seguirle el juego metió el dedo en frasco y lo paso por su cuello para luego pasar su lengua por ese lugar, cosa que provoco que un estremecimiento recorriera al ojidorado de pies a cabeza, sin duda era un juego demasiado excitante para los dos, continuaron por un rato, untándose mermelada, en distintas partes del cuerpo, eso contando que inuyasha solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura, se quedaron contemplándose un segundo, ambos llevaban muy poca ropa, estaban pegajosos a cusa de la mermelada y ya era muy tarde por lo que kagome recordó que tenía que ir a trabajar, corrió hacia el baño exclamando un ¨se me hace tarde¨ inuyasha sonrió un poco y el que pensaba que iba a tener un poco mas de acción en la mañana, pero ¿en qué diablos pensaba su torcida cabeza? Definitivamente el estar cerca de miroku no le hacía bien, se estaba volviendo un pervertido sin remedio, o ¿ya lo era?

En el baño una apurada kagome se apresuraba a lavarse la cara, los dientes hasta que algo en su cuello llamo poderosamente su atención, era una marca muy particular, parecía un chupetón pero en cada extremo tenía un par de puntitos casi amoratados, los analizo un rato y recordó como inuyasha se los había hecho:

_Flash-back_

Los dos cuerpos sudorosos se movían rítmicamente sobre la cama, kagome apretaba cada vez más los hombros de inuyasha, le pedía que fuera más rápido y el solo se dedicaba a acatar esa orden, mientras besaba su cuello, bajaba a su clavícula y llegaba a sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones, arrancándole gemidos y dejándole la boca seca por los jadeos, el éxtasis empezaba a consumirlos, el calor los sofocaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería parar, ella alzaba sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él y permitirle entrar a lo más profundo, sentía que la vida se le iba y volvía con cada estocada, abrió un poco los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, un sentimiento salvaje la invadió, sentía que necesitaba tocar la piel de inuyasha con sus canino y quería que hiciera lo mismo con ella, el levanto un poco su cabeza y la miro, ella le sonrio –mu…er…de…me- le dijo entrecortadamente, el solo sonrio de medio lado mostrando un hoyuelo y acato la orden de su amada, kagome sintió como un relámpago banco le surco la mente en el momento en que su ¨Adonis¨ clavo sus dientes en la unión de su cuello y hombro, lanzo un gemido placentero, miles de luces de colores se colaron bajos sus parpados mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer e inuyasha se relajaba sobre ella, el también había alcanzado el cielo junto a ella…

_Fin del Flash-back._

Se sonrojo un poco con ese recuerdo mientras que con su mano se tocaba la marca que tenía en el cuello, donde rin siquiera la viera de seguro le pedirá los detalles.

* * *

Había salido del hospital, después de una noche de maratónico sexo con inuyasha y la pesada tarde en emergencias, gracias al catastrófico accidente del medio día, sentía que le dolía hasta el alma, caminaba a paso lento intentando disfrutar de la noche, cosa que era imposible en la ciudad de Tokio por estas fechas, se acercaba la navidad y la gente estaba como loca en las calles haciendo las compras, de repente un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, un sueño, ella en un lago mirando las estrellas, como le gustaría encontrar un lugar así, pero con tanto ruido era imposible, se alejo un poco de las concurridas avenidas y se desvió hacia un parque, se dejo caer pesadamente en una banca, muy mala idea porque su trasero dolía demasiado y cada vez que se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? Unas imágenes de unas grandes y poderosas manos sobre sus nalgas aparecían en su mente, tenía que sacudirse para no pensar más en lo bueno que era inuyasha o si no terminaría siendo una pervertida, soltó un largo suspiro y movió su cuello oyéndolo traquear un poco, de repente sintió como unas manos le tapaban los ojos, se quedo quieta un momento, pensó que sería una de sus amigas pero esas manos eran muy grandes, tal vez - ¿inuyasha?- susurro, las manos fueron retiradas y una mirada aguamarina apareció frente a ella…

-kouga ¿Qué haces aquí?- kouga soltó una carcajada sarcástica y la miro con el ceño fruncido…

-veo que no me extrañas y para colmo de males me confundes con ese perro sarnoso – ella pudo apreciar que su ropa se veía arrugada, sucia y desarreglada, la mirada era diferente, opaca, perdida, por un momento pensó que estaba bajo la influencia de algún alucinógeno pero no pudo terminar de indagar un poco mas, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el se acerco demasiado, sintió un agudo dolor en su nuca y de repente todo fue oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos con lentitud ¿Qué paso? Se pregunto, miro a su alrededor y estaba en una habitación, se sentó mirando para todos lados viendo que la habitación era muy grande, al estilo tradicional de Japón y muy lujosa, las sabanas del futon en que estaba sentada eran de seda muy fina, el piso de madera lustrada y bien conservada, las paredes adornadas de vigas de madera muy altas, adornadas de pequeñas lámparas y sin ventanas, solo la puerta corrediza, se levanta, corrió la puerta encontrándose con un pasillo del mismo estilo de la habitación, camino buscando a alguien que le dijera dónde estaba, pero era como si ese lugar estuviera deshabitado, siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo que terminaba en una amplia terraza con vista a un hermoso jardín, en el medio un estanque con un pequeño puente, salió al jardín y observo el lugar en el que se encontraba, era un castillo muy antiguo de seguro de la época feudal, miro al cielo y noto que se veía muy extraño, se percato de que el lugar tenía un ambiente pesado, sus hombros dolían como si cargara un peso enorme y la respiración se le hacía dificultosa, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ese castillo…

-veo que ya despertaste… bienvenida a mi humilde morada kagome – se sorprendió de ver a la persona dueña de esa voz que sonaba un poco siniestra, aunque nunca le había parecido así, ahora esa voz le daba escalofríos.

-Naraku- susurro sorprendida y medio asustada -¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?

El solo la miraba con un geste de satisfacción, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en ese lugar…

-tranquila, vamos adentro y allí te pondré al tanto de todo- kagome dudo un poco en seguirlo, todo le parecía tan extraño, pero no le quedaba de otra, necesitaba saber ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar? y ¿que tenía que ver kouga en todo esto? Sus preguntas iban a tener respuesta pronto ya que cuando entraron la condujo por pasillo y al entrar al salón se encontraba su flamante ex novio, con una mirada mucho más extraña y atemorizante, parecía como si hubiesen sacado su alma, su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia un lado, su rostro estaba muy pálido…

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿De donde lo conoces?- miro a naraku buscando una respuesta, el solo la seguía mirando con ese gesto de satisfacción, se acerco a kouga y toco su frente, le tomo el pulso asegurándose de que sus signos vitales estuvieran normales, lo palmeo un poco en la cara pero él seguía sin responder, le volvió a preguntar a naraku pero el solo la miraba ahora con un gesto de burla, eso la enfureció un poco y fue hacia él para encararlo…

-tranquila pequeña, el no tiene nada, solo está un estado en el que, ¿Cómo te digo? Permanecerá más dócil, ahora vamos a lo que me interesa, necesito que tu y yo hagamos un trato- ella frunció el seño y lo miro extrañada, pregunto de que se trataba, mas por el miedo que por la curiosidad que la embargaba.

-tú me das algo que necesito y yo te doy información de tu nuevo novio, algo que se, te va a interesar ¿Qué dices?

Kagome dudo por un segundo, la verdad no le gustaba nada las condiciones en las que naraku estaba haciendo ese ¨trato¨ además inuyasha no tenía nada que ocultarle ¿o sí? Ahora que lo pensaba ella no sabía mucho de él, solo sabía que su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho, que tenía un hermano que te fulminaba con la mirada, que tenia negocios pero no sabía nada concreto, ahora que lo analizaba ella sabía muy poco de inuyasha, ¿Qué sería lo que naraku sabia de él y como lo sabía? Miro alrededor, se pregunto ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? De solo mirar alrededor temía que algo o alguien le hiciera daño, además de que tenía un mal presentimiento y ese molesto dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando cada vez más, al parecer la cercanía de naraku no le hacía nada bien, decidió escuchar la oferta, lo único que quería era salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar…

-está bien, pero antes quiero saber ¿por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

Naraku sonrió un poco, definitivamente kagome no era ninguna tonta, se parecía mucho a kikio y eso hacía que la deseara aun mas, definitivamente iba a modificar un poco su plan, se quedaría con las dos mujeres que inuyasha mas amaba –tienes un novio bastante peculiar, kagome-

-no se dé que me habla- le respondió ella mirándolo con reproche.

-digamos que no es… una persona ordinaria…- el corazón de kagome empezó a latir con fuerza, tanto que sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, no sabía ¿Por qué? pero sentía que en el fondo naraku le iba a decir algo que era verdad – hace 500 años, en este lugar, se libro una batalla definitiva, una batalla por culpa de de una mujer y de una joya, ¿Qué irónico no? La batalla aun no ha terminado y sigue siendo por la misma mujer y la misma joya-

-no entiendo de que me hablas- naraku sonrió siniestramente, haciendo que todos los vellos de kagome se erizaran.

-sencillo kagome, la batalla era entre tu novio inuyasha y yo, la mujer eras tu en tu vida anterior y la joya, la perla se shikon- la pelinegra abrió los ojos, se suponía que nadie sabía de la exixtencia de ese objeto… Un momento el dijo que la batalla era entre inu y el, pero ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿confundida? Está bien, te aclare el panorama- movió su mano y al salón entro una niña albina con un espejo, el espejo levito hasta la altura del rostro de kagome, cosa que la asusto, haciendo que retrocediera temerosa. – no te asustes, mira el espejo y entenderás lo que te hablo- miro el espejo y de repente una imagen se apareció, era alguien con una extraña vestimenta roja, cabello plateado y… Ojos… dorados…

-¿inu…yasha?- era y no era el, de repente una imagen conocida se formo en su mente, el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, fijo su vista en su cabeza -¿orejas?- miro a naraku como esperando una explicación…

-inuyasha es un hibrido, su padre fue un youkai perro y su madre una humana, el no es ni humano, ni demonio- siguió mirando el espejo, aun no daba crédito a lo que veía, era y no era inuyasha, en su mano tenía una gran espada en forma de colmillo… -colmillo de acero- susurro y de repente un recuerdo se le vino a la mente…

_Flash back:_

_-sabes, cuando estaba pequeña siempre me contaba la leyenda de estas espadas-_

_-¿ahh si? Y que te decía-_

_-pues él cree que esas espadas, fueron forjadas de un colmillo de un gran demonio y que uno de ellos es decir el poseedor de ¨colmillo de acero¨ estaba destinado a proteger a una persona muy especial, pero nunca me decía de quien se trataba, lo más raro era que cada vez que el me contaba esa leyenda, terminaba soñando con alguien vestido de rojo, con cabello blanco que cargaba una espada de tamaño colosal, solo que nunca veía su rostro- se quedo como pensativa y luego agrego –bueno mis sueños son muy raros y casi nunca les hago caso… a algunos- esto último la hizo enrojecer al acordarse de sus recientes y ardientes sueños pero inuyasha la interrumpió con un comentario que la intrigo bastante –valla tu abuelo no esta tan equivocado del todo, las espadas fueron forjadas de un colmillo, es cierto, Japón siempre fue conocido por ser los mejores a la hora de forjar espadas de gran belleza y calidad inigualable, además estas espadas están en este museo por una razón-_

_-¿una razón?- el pelinegro asintió_

_-para proteger la identidad de sus dueños-_

_Fin del Flash back._

Su cabeza dolía aun mas, se la tomo con ambas manos, mientras seguía mirando las imágenes del espejo, quedando como piedra cuando vio una en la inuyasha esta, con otra mujer, besándola, lo más extraño era que esa mujer, era muy, pero muy parecida a ella, el dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso y de repente sentía que sus piernas ya no la sostenían y otra vez, la oscuridad la invadió…

Continuara…

Por si acaso no publico pronto les deseo una FELIZ Y NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO 2010 a todos los que leen y a los que amablemente me dejan un review...


	15. Pacto con el enemigo

Capitulo 15: Pacto con el enemigo

Inuyasha buscaba desesperadamente en el apartamento de la pelinegra, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, había marcado como 50 veces al celular de kagome, pero ella no contestaba, fue al hospital en donde ella trabajaba y le dijeron que hacia horas que ella había salido, busco por los alrededores pero había tanta gente en las calles que sus sentidos se vieron saturados y no podía encontrar el rastro del aroma de kagome ¿Dónde estás? Se preguntaba continuamente, indagaba en los sentimientos de ella y no encontraba nada, solo veía una manta negra, como si alguien hubiera colocado un velo que le impedía llegar hasta ella, ahora que ella tenía su marca sería más fácil dar con ella, pero en ese momento le era imposible – eso es porque está dentro del campo de fuerza que ha colocado naraku alrededor de su castillo- sesshomaru apareció materializándose a su lado, el lo miro con el rostro confundido – he estado siguiendo al tonto de kouga ¿Por qué crees que me acerque a rin? intuía que ese estúpido tenía algo que ver con naraku y no me equivoque, el día de hoy el ha raptado a kagome y se la ha llevado al castillo de naraku-

-QUEEE!!! Maldito infeliz, me las pagara, iré a buscar a kagome ahora mismo- se disponía a correr cuando sintió como era fuertemente jalado por un brazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota? Actuando a la ligera no vamos a obtener nada, ¿cómo crees que atravesaremos el campo de naraku, con garras y colmillos? No me hagas reír, tenemos dos armas y una de ellas puede romper campos de energía o es que acaso no lo recuerdas- seshomaru lo soltó sin mucho tacto y se adelanto, caminando de esa forma soberbia y segura, no se giro si quiera para indicarle que lo siguiera, el solo siguió caminando, inuyasha lo miro, trono un poco los huesos de su cuello y fue tras él, tenían que hacer un plan…

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente… Observo el techo del lugar, aun seguía en el mismo salón y estaba sobre algo cómodo – ¿te encuentras bien?- la siniestra voz de naraku la asusto un poco, pensaba que todo lo ocurrido había sido una de mas vividas pesadillas, aun no podía creer que un ser como inuyasha… un ¨hibrido¨ habitara en su época, ¿en qué momento su vida se volvió al revés? Miro a naraku, tenía una mirada extraña, parecía compasiva y llena de bondad, pero… ¿Por qué sentía que ocultaba algo?

-lo que… lo que vi en el espejo… parece tan real… pe…-

-es real- respondió el con seguridad, acto seguido apareció de nuevo la niña albina con el espejo en la mano, mostrándole las mismas imágenes, de repente una la dejo sin aire, la mujer a la inuyasha acababa de besar con tanta pasión cayó muerta al instante, las garras de él estaban llenas de sangre y el estomago de la extraña mujer, que al parecer era una sacerdotisa estaba abierto, la había asesinado, era el mismo sueño que ella había tenido, pero en el sueño era ella misma, entonces miro a naraku como buscando una respuesta…

-kagome, tu eres la reencarnación de esa mujer, la sacerdotisa kikio, protectora de la perla de shikon, que fue cruelmente asesinada hace quinientos años por inuyasha- kagome abrió los ojos impresionada, no podía creer lo que naraku afirmaba, negaba con su cabeza, el solo le repetía una y otra vez que iba hacer lo mismo con ella, que le iba a quitar la perla, para luego asesinarla, en ese momento se pregunto ¿cómo había llegado la perla a manos de su familia? Algo no encajaba en la historia de naraku, eso la hacía desconfiar, pero… y si lo que decía de inuyasha ¿era verdad? Empezó a dudar y recordó que ella casi no sabía nada de él, naraku sintió la duda de kagome y sonrió para sus adentros, ese era el momento perfecto, se acerco a ella con gesto desinteresado y trato de colocarle un pequeño brazalete, el cual suprimiría la voluntad de kagome y así lograr que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera, las dudas en su corazón y en su mente la estaban afectando, causando en ella confusión, logrando que naraku la tomara desprevenida y pusiera el brazalete en su muñeca, en ese momento la mirada de kagome cambio a una mirada vacía y sin vida.

-eso es… ahora necesito que me ayudes a revivir… a la sacerdotisa kikio…

* * *

Dos figuras altas y masculinas entraron al la gran estancia, con muchas espadas alumbradas por pequeñas lámparas, todas eran muy antiguas y hermosas, pero ellos solo estaban interesados en dos en especial, se dirigieron al salón contiguo, un poco más pequeño con dos espadas al fondo, aparentemente la dos se veían viejas, antiguas y sencillas, pero solo ellos sabían el verdadero poder que guardaban, porque ellos eran sus verdaderos dueños…

-ese maldito de naraku, no se saldrá con la ¡suya!-

-hay que tener cuidado, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto- decía sesshomaru muy serio, inuyasha lo miro con seriedad, no le gustaba nada eso, cuando ¨el gran sesshomaru¨ decía eso era porque de verdad algo malo iba a pasar, empezó a temer por la vida de su kagome.

en la salida del museo se encontraron con una desconocida figura al frente, era una mujer de extraña mirada rojiza, cabello castaño y piel blanca, los miro a ambos muy descaradamente con una expresión que le hizo acordar a miroku cuando miraba a una chica bonita, sesshomaru la miro como si de un insecto se tratara y camino pasando casi por encima de ella, la mujer lo miro indignado y lo encaro enseguida –sesshomaru ¿Por qué te alejas, tengo un mensaje para ustedes?-

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Anda contesta! ¿Tiene que ver con kagome?- pregunto desesperado inuyasha, kagura lo miro un poco extrañada y frunció el ceño –tu detestable olor te delata, es el mismo olor de ese ¡miserable de naraku!- kagura hizo un gesto con la boca y desvió la mirada hacia sesshomaru que se había detenido y los miraba de reojo, pero no se dignaba a darle la cara, como si ella no fuera más que una basura.

-si no te pongo atención es porque no me interesa escuchar algo que ya se con anterioridad, estas aquí por que naraku quiere que llevemos la perla… a cambio de la libertad de kagome-

-¡maldito naraku! ¿Eso era lo que venias a decir?- se acerco peligrosamente a kagura, la tomo sin mucho tacto – ahora mismo me vas a llevar al castillo de ese ¡maldito!- kagura se sintió amenazada al ser zarandeada por el ojidorado, que no se cansaba de exigirle no muy delicadamente que los llevara inmediatamente al castillo de su jefe el mayor de los taishos cansado de escuchar los pedidos de su hermano a la extraña mujer se giro hacia donde ellos se encontraban, tomo a inuyasha de un brazo y desaparecieron dejando a kagura confundida…

-¡¿qué hiciste imbécil?!- sesshomaru miraba de forma despectiva a inuyasha, ¨eres tan impulsivo¨ pensaba el hermano mayor para si mismo, se dedico a esperar a que inuyasha terminara la pataleta de niño chiquito.

-¿terminaste? Antes de que sigas con tu estúpido monologo ¡escúchame! Naraku nos ha preparado una trampa y quiere que caigamos en ella levándole en bandeja de plata la perla de shikon…

-eso lo sé- susurro bajando la cabeza –a mi lo único que me importa es kagome-

-Y yo lo único que quiero es mi venganza… pero no por eso voy a permitirme caer en una trampa de naraku por una estúpida humana- inuyasha lo miro con odio, claro el gran sesshomaru nunca se rebajaría a tratar con humanos, aun recordaba cómo era que ellos habían llegado con kaede, como habían sido utilizados por naraku para luego caer en una cruel trampa, como había naraku matado a kikio utilizando su apariencia… la mente de inuyasha divago muy lejos de ahí, recordó la feroz batalla que enfrento con seshomaru y luego la caída en el pozo devora huesos…

_Flash – back_

_Época antigua._

_-¡Maldito!- gritaba enfurecida la figura de un demonio de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y una luna creciente de color morado en la frente – me las pagaras y me quedare con colmillo se acero, no mereces llevar esa poderosa arma-_

_-jah ¿Qué te pasa sesshomaru? ¿Te duele que nuestro padre haya decidido dejarme esta poderosa espada a mi?- el hibrido sonrió de medio lado, blandió un poco su espada rodeada de extraños remolinos._

_- ¡Viento cortante!- la energía de la espada desbordo, como si de garras de fuego gigantes se trataran, si no fuera por la velocidad extraordinaria que poseía hubiera quedado muy mal herido por esa monstruosa técnica, sesshomaru le envió un ataque a inuyasha, quedando sorprendido del efecto que causo la gran esfera negra, dejando un agujero en el pasto a pocos centímetro de donde él había estado, así siguieron por un largo rato matándose literalmente, cuando sus cuerpos estaban agotados y llenos de heridas causados por ellos mismos y que a pesar de que inuyasha era un hibrido, se enfrentaba a sesshomaru que era un demonio de una gran línea de demonios perros legendarios se había anotado varios golpes a su favor, dejándole a su medio hermano varias heridas se detuvieron, mirándose el uno al otro, sus respiraciones eran laboriosas, unos aplausos los sacaron de su concentración._

_-¡excelente! Que batalla más interesante-ambos giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con la figura del despreciable naraku con esa horrorosa piel encima ¿ qué demonios pasaba? Se preguntaban ambos, luego algo llamo la atención de inuyasha, naraku se movió a un lado, detrás estaba el cadáver de kikio, la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo, mas pálida que de costumbre, el olor a muerte le llego a sus fosas nasales, naraku la tomo de un brazo, descubriendo la espantosa herida en el abdomen de la sacerdotisa, el maldito le había desgarrado los intestinos, inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de solo imaginarse ¿cuánto dolor abría sufrido la pobre?_

_-¡Me las pagaras maldito!- su mente se volvió una neblina roja, la ira, el dolor y los deseos de venganza afloraron en lo más profundo de su ser con un solo objetivo, acabar con la vida del despreciable de naraku, solto a colmillo de acero y decidido a atacar a naraku, quería acabarlo con sus propias manos…_

_Sesshomaru observaba la escena, no sentía gran afecto por los humanos pero odiaba de sobremanera al engendro que era naraku, esta vez, solo por esta vez el también pelearía al lado del tonto de inuyasha, pensaba para sí mismo el demonio antes de acercarse a naraku con su velocidad inhumana, el problema era que el maldito les llevaba una gran ventaja, ellos habían peleado por horas y sus cuerpos estaban agotados y a eso se le sumaba que inuyasha no atacaba a naraku con su espada, sus ojos habían dejado de ser dorados para dar paso al escarlata, sus garras y colmillos eran más grandes, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido, en ese momento inuyasha se acerco tanto a naraku que sus garras se clavaron en el cuello de él, liberando una gran cantidad de veneno, sesshomaru a provecho y lanzo un ataque con su espada, pero naraku lo esquivo a duras penas con su campo de energía._

_-¡toma a colmillo de acero!- inuyasha lo miro con rencor, él quería matar a naraku con sus manos no con esa espada, sesshomaru le lanzo la espada que al caer a sus pies empezó a palpitar, como si lo estuviera llamando, tomo la espada, enseguida sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados._

_-estúpido hibrido, pierdes el control por la muerte de una simple humana, contrólate o no saldremos vivos de esta, el maldito de naraku tiene la perla de shikon-_

_-Grrrr no me des órdenes y con lo de la perla… estas equivocado- de sus ropas saco una extraña perla de color oscuro- se la quite cuando lo ataque en el cuello, matemos al maldito y tiremos lo que quede al pozo devora huesos- sesshomaru pensó un ¨si es que queda algo¨ decidieron atacarlo ¨juntos¨ pero naraku se recupero rápidamente de la herida, los ataca incesantemente, los cuerpos de ambos estaban mal heridos y cansados, inuyasha pensó que lo mejor era tirarlo al pozo, en la condición en la que estaban era imposible que le ganaran, inuyasha salto le hizo una seña a sesshomaru y empezó a correr, naraku los siguió de cerca, cuando estuvo al pie del pozo lanzo el viento cortante al tiempo que naraku en enviaba una ráfaga de veneno y sesshomaru lanzaba la esfera negra tragándose todo y provocando una gran explosión, el impacto fue tan fuerte que los lanzo a ambos dentro del pozo, todo paso demasiado rápido, una luz rosada los segó y luego oscuridad…_

_Fin del Flash-Back._

Sonrió para sí mismo, naraku nunca les pudo arrebatar la joya y otra vez todo volvía a lo mismo, kaede…

-¡ya se! Tenemos que ir a hablar con kaede- sesshomaru lo miro con su fría penetrante mirada, asintió y los dos desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

* * *

Miraba el lugar luciendo su arrogante sonrisa, luego de que kagura le relatara la reacción de inuyasha, la de sesshomaru no le importaba, solo quería fastidiar a ese tonto y lo había conseguido, miro a kagome que se encontraba acostada en un futon con la mirada perdida, a su lado dos extrañas mujeres, una joven, de ojos verdes y cabello blanco y otra muy anciana con unos aterradores ojos saltones, el olor a esencias y especias se sentía en el aire, muy pronto las cosas saldrían como él quería y la perla de shikon seria finalmente suya y vendría con un regalo adicional o mejor dicho dos…

* * *

El templo se encontraba en completo silencio, en medio de él resaltaba el enorme árbol de 500 años de antigüedad, al pie del árbol se encontraba una mujer muy anciana, mirándolo con preocupación – tengo un muy mal presentimiento- susurro muy bajo, sintiendo como ese nudo en su garganta no desaparecía al ponerse bajo la presencia del árbol, se giro para regresar a la casa cuando dos imponentes figuras aparecieron frente a ella, no se sorprendió al tenerlos frente a ella y la certeza de que ese mal presentimiento tenía que ver con su nieta la invadió, ellos hicieron una señal con la cabeza y ella se alarmo -¿Qué le paso a mi niña?-

-naraku… la tiene secuestrada… quiere que llevemos la perla de shikon a cambio de la libertad de kagome- la anciana gimió con pavor de solo imaginar que un elemento de tal poder como lo era la perla de shikon cayera en manos de naraku, de seguro que el mundo no sería el mismo que conocían hasta hoy, debían hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?

-de seguro kagome no le ha de decir ¿dónde está la perla?-

-o tal vez quiere que tengamos un motivo más para ir en su encuentro- respondieron seriamente cada uno, sacando conclusiones, la anciana los miraba con mucho mas temor que el que anteriormente tenía sus sospechas eran ciertas, el maldito de naraku solo quería que se retrasaran, sesshomaru la miro enseguida y con la mirada asustada la anciana le confirmo su sospecha, se giro sobre su talones y le pronuncio un ¨andando¨ inuyasha lo miro frunciendo el ceño, sabía que algo le ocultaban pero el sabia lo impaciente que era sesshomaru así que solo le dedico una mirada a la anciana otra vez los recuerdos de la llegada a ese lugar invadieron su mente, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de ahí…

Continuara...


	16. Muñeca de barro

Capitulo 16: Muñeca de barro.

Escondidos tras una espesa arboleda permanecían inuyasha y sesshomaru, ambos con rostros inexpresivos, observaban cuidadosamente el palacio que se extendía en el claro del bosque, aparentemente estaba protegido por una barrera la cual el semidemonio podría romper con ayuda de colmillo de acero, pero eso alertaría a naraku de su presencia y tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar a otro lugar con kagome, tenían que pensar bien en una estrategia…

De repente la barrera que protegía el palacio desapareció, eso no era bueno, pensó inuyasha para sí mismo, intercambio una larga mirada junto a sesshomaru, asintieron, y entraron caminando como si nada malo estuviera pasando, en el interior se encontraba kagura, esperándolos, vestida con una yukata blanca y apliques morados y un extraño abanico que tapaba casi la mitad de su rostro, el olor la delataba, ella era una creación abominable del maldito de naraku…

Les hizo una seña con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y camino al interior del palacio, los dos la siguieron sin cambiar las expresiones de su rostro y con un pequeño sentimiento de impotencia, porque naraku los tenia donde quería, siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo, el palacio era una réplica exacta del anterior palacio en la época antigua, kagura se detuvo y abrió las puertas de una habitación, era un salón, bastante amplio, en medio se encontraba el malvado de naraku su apariencia era la de un humano, pero su despreciable olor era el mismo, empuño sus manos haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, de pronto sintió que la rabia lo estaba alejando de su verdadero objetivo, una neblina roja pidiendo matar y sangre era su mente, sesshomaru trato de contenerlo pero él fue mucho más rápido, cambiando en el instante que se lanzaba hacia el cuello de naraku, el cabello plateado resplandeció y dos pequeñas orejas de perro aparecieron en su cabeza, las garras sobresalieron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

-¡que patético eres inuyasha!- sentencio naraku después que sesshomaru moviéndose a velocidad supra humana y cambiando en el acto, detuviera a la criatura enfurecida en la que el peli plateado se había convertido y que seguía sosteniendo, pero este se negaba a quedarse quieto.

_-inuyasha ¡contrólate! Maldito idiota- _le regaño mentalmente sesshomaru, consiguiendo que inuyasha se soltara de él y se quedara quieto, aunque sus ojos aun seguían rojos, la mirada la tenía clavada en naraku y de su boca solo salían gruñidos…

-¡vaya! Sesshomaru veo que has domado al cachorro… o al menos lo intentas- el demonio no demostró su malestar, su rostro no mostro señas de molestia alguna, solo sonrió de medio lado…

-naraku… todavía sigues siendo la misma criatura que vive de los despojos… que repugnante eres-

-arrrggg matare a ese ma…- inuyasha no termino de decir, quedo impresionado al ver quien había entrado al recinto, vestía ropas de sacerdotisa, llevaba su largo y hermoso cabello negro suelto y a pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vio, nunca había olvidado su hermoso rostro… un nombre se escapo de sus labios – ki…kio- sus ojos volvieron enseguida a su dorado habitual, no podía creerlo, era ella, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Si kikio había muerto hace mucho tiempo, _esto debe ser una trampa, _pensó inuyasha un poco más calmado…

-inu…yasha – era su voz, las misma voz de kikio, entonces… ¿si era ella?

-¿eres tu… kikio?- se acerco a ella, su olor era… distinto… era un trampa tal vez… pero tenía a kikio ahí… enfrente ¿Cómo era posible?

-estoy de hecha de barro y huesos… pero mi esencia es la misma, mis recuerdos, mis poderes… todo está aquí- inuyaha aun no daba crédito, kikio se había acercado tanto a el que se abrazaba a la solapa de su chaqueta, hasta lagrimas en sus ojos había, toco una de ella que iba bajando por su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que eran reales, pero ¿Cómo? Ella se acerco a él, tanto que sus labios quedaban a centímetros, en ese momento la voz de sesshomaru resonó en su mente _¨recuerda nuestro objetivo¨_ inuyasha abrió los ojos

-inuyasha… tu me mataste y vas a pagar por lo que hiciste… ¡te llevare al infierno! ¡Maldito!- en ese momento un extraño resplandor violáceo salió de sus manos, lanzando a inuyasha a una distancia bastante considerable…

-kikio… todo fue una trampa- y miro a naraku, se sorprendió aun mas con lo que vio…

-ka… kagome- naraku la llevaba en brazos, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, inuyasha, corrió y trato de quitársela, pero naraku desapareció materializándose al otro lado de la habitación –no está muerta… aun, ella era el recipiente de las almas de la sacerdotisa kikio, eso lo sabías desde el principio-

-arggg ¡¡maldito me las vas a pagar!!… ¿porque le hiciste eso a kagome?

-no me hagas reír, eso mismo lo ibas hacer tu, pero te enamoraste de ella o al menos eso fue lo que ella creyó, que chiquilla más tonta- inuyasha gruño y formo un puño con sus manos, trato de pensar un poco pero la rabia le nublo la razón y su mente se volvió una neblina roja, que solo clamaba manchar sus manos de sangre…

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora inuyasha? …-

-¡cállate!- vocifero inuyasha con la voz ronca, no quería escuchar, solo quería matar y matar, sentía que las garras le escocían con la necesidad de desgarran algo, miro fijamente a naraku y se lanzo hacia él, naraku sonrió, lanzo el cuerpo de kagome a un lado y permitió que inuyasha lo atacara con sus garras, las cosas estaban saliendo como naraku quería o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba…

Del otro lado del salón kikio observaba la escena, había muchas cosas que no entendía ¿Por qué había regresado a este mundo? ¿Por qué tenía ese cuerpo de barro y huesos? Miro a kagome y noto el gran parecido de ambas, se acerco a ella de repente el cuerpo de kagome reacciono, abriendo los ojos, una luz brillante la rodeo, absorbiendo con fuerza algo del interior de kikio, ella coloco sus manos en su pecho, tratando de retener lo que dentro de su cuerpo luchaba por salir…

-¡noo! ¿Qué haces? Aun debo permanecer en este mundo… ¡debo cumplir mi venganza!- se empezó a alejar pero algo en su pecho empezó a brillar y una esfera blanca brillante salió de ella y se introdujo en el cuerpo de kagome, kikio cayó al piso debilitada y empezó a arrastrarse a la salida del salón, en ese momento la figura de naraku se materializo delante de ella, tomándola cuidadosa mente, inuyasha miro desconcertado la escena, no se dio cuenta cuando naraku desapareció, la furia pareció crecer en su interior al ver a kikio en brazos de aquel ser despreciable que en una cruel trampa, le había arrebatado la vida…

-¡suéltala maldito! Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima…-

-no me hagas reír inuyasha… ella es mía…- en ese instante la figura de naraku empezó a despedir un nauseabundo humo purpura, desapareciendo del la estancia dejando solo el asfixiante olor del veneno, inuyasha se mareo un poco por el olor, cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo, tosiendo y respirando pesadamente, sintió una ventisca y alzo la cabeza, sesshomaru blandió su espada provocando que se formara un pequeño remolino de viento, despareciendo la pestilente esencia , el ojidorado miro alrededor, percatándose de la figura de la pelinegra, se encontraba sentada, respirando agitadamente y con la mano sobre su pecho mirado a ambos con la mirada asombrada viendo sus cabellos plateados y sus garras, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía… de repente la imágenes se empezaron a agolpar en su mente tan rápido que la cabeza le dolía, en ese momento un dolor agudo se instalo en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, haciendo que las lagrimas empezaran a acumularse, su cabeza se movía negativamente mientras el ojidorado se ponía de pie, intentando acercarse…

-¡no vengas! ¡no te acerques!- inuyasha se sintió ofendió, pensó que tal vez estaba así por la apariencia que lucía, se sintió decepcionado, pensó que tal vez en un futuro ella aceptaría su verdadera naturaleza, pero no era así, bajo la mirada y se quedo quieto, dejo pasar un rato y luego hablo- ¿supongo que es por mi apariencia… no?- kagome lo miro y se sintió muy triste, el estaba malinterpretando su rechazo –pero tranquil kagome, estoy acostumbrado al rechazo ¿Por qué contigo iba a ser diferente?- ella se sintió muy mal por eso, ella nunca discriminaba a las personas por su apariencia, intentaba decir algo pero ese nudo que tenía en la garganta no desaparecía trato de tranquilizarse un poco y funciono, cuando su respiración se normalizo le hablo en voz baja…

-no es tu apariencia inu… nunca te rechazaría por una tontería como esa- el ojidorado la miro y vio la resolución y el dolor en su mirada, ella siguió hablando…

-es solo… que no… que no es fácil para mí… vi… vi por ese espejo… ¡vi como asesinabas a esa mujer! ¡con tus garras!

-¡¡eso no es cierto!! Yo nunca le haría daño a una mujer y menos a… kikio-

-no podía creer que el de esas… esas horribles imágenes eras tú… aun no lo puedo creer… no te conozco lo suficiente, pero… algo dentro de mi me dice… que no eres capaz de eso y me siento muy confundida por eso- inuyasha la miro confundido…

-necesito asimilar todo esto, necesito saber… si… si tu de verdad me… ¿Qué sientes por mi?- el ojidorado suspiro más tranquilo, pensaba que kagome lo rechazaría pero ella solo estaba algo confundida y tal vez un poco ¿celosa? En ese momento un carraspeo los hizo girar sus cabezas

-lo mejor es que volvamos al templo, la barrera espiritual de ese lugar nos protegerá- kagome miro a sesshomaru, lo detallo, su cabello era increíblemente largo y plateado, sus ojos seguían siendo dorados y sus orejas eran algo alargadas, como las de un duende, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era de que a pesar que no era humano era una criatura absolutamente hermosa, pensó que si rin lo viera no lo pensaría dos veces y se le lanzaría encima, siempre había sentido una atracción hacia lo extraño, luego miro a inuyasha, tenía un leve parecido con sesshomaru salvo las graciosas orejas de perro que reposaban en su cabeza, ¿Cómo se sentirían? ¿Suaves? En qué cosas pensaba por Dios, sacudió la cabeza – ¿a qué templo se refieren?-

-al templo Higurashi, el templo de tu familia- kagome abrió los ojos desconcertada…

-pero…-

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos hablar con la anciana ahora- sesshomaru dio media vuelta y dejo a una kagome muy confundida, inuyasha camino hacia el rincón, recogió a colmillo de acero y luego poso sus ojos en kagome…

-eeeh bueno… vamos al templo y ahí hablaremos con más calma-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuela en todo esto? ¡Dímelo!-

-ehh bueno… vamos allá y te explicaremos con calma ¿sí?- camino hacia ella, extendiendo su mano, la pelinegra estiro un poco dudosa la mano, mirando las garras.

–no te hare daño- le dijo el al ver la duda en su rostro, ella frunció el ceño, le aparto la mano y lo miro furiosa…

-ya te dije que nunca juzgo a las personas por su apariencia- se levanto sola de suelo y camino hacia la salida con los hombros elevados, estaba furiosa, sonrió de medio lado y la alcanzo, la tomo por la cintura y salió del castillo corriendo a velocidad supra humana, tanto como el tren bala, kagome grito un poco por la sorpresa y cuando la brisa le dio de lleno se aferro a las solapas de la chaqueta, el ojidorado la apretó un poco más hacia él, acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro…

-no te preocupes, no te dejare caer, además esta es la forma más rápida y segura de viajar- la sintió estremecerse y eso lo hizo sonreír aun mas enmarcando sus mejillas con esos hermosos hoyuelos y mostrando sus grande caninos, kagome lo miro, deseo darle un beso en ese momento ¿Cómo se sentirá tocar esos colmillos con la lengua? Por Dios pero ¿en diablos pensaba? Ella estaba enojada con el no podía pensar en querer darle un apasionado beso francés, en ese momento se detuvieron en el templo, se despabilo y miro alrededor luego miro a inuyasha que aun la sostenía por la cintura, el agarre era bastante fuerte pero no la lastimaba, era más bien denotando algo de posesión, se sentía tan bien al estar así, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y el volvió a sonreír, se acerco a su oído y susurro ronco…

– ¿en qué piensas?-

Avergonzada se separo de el –creo que debemos…-

-ve a buscar a kaede, te esperaremos en la pagoda del pozo, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad- asintió y vio como los dos entraban al pequeño recinto, ella hizo lo mismo, entro a la casa sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, definitivamente era cierto, el aura espiritual de ese lugar los mantendría a salvo y tranquilos… al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba…

-¡mi niña!- su abuela estaba sentada en el mueble de la pequeña sala, su rostro denotaba cansancio, de seguro tendría rato de estar esperando pero ella ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Dónde están?- la pregunta la extraño, la anciana asintió y en su mirada se veía claramente un _¨lo sé todo¨_

-en la pagoda… nos están esperando…-

* * *

Hacia como quince minutos que estaban encerrados en esa pagoda e inuyasha se estaba impacientando, nadie hablaba, solo se miraban los unos a los otros y ya se estaba aburriendo de las ceñudas miradas que le lanzaba kagome

–ahh por favor ¿quieren hablar de una buena vez? Kagome necesitamos saberlo todo ¿Qué… paso en ese lugar?-

-no… no quiero hablar de eso… quiero saber ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?- kagome los miraba a todos expectante, fue kaede la primera y única en hablar, le conto a kagome como era que la perla de shikon había llegado al templo y que solo en las manos de kagome esta había logrado purificarse por completo, la pelinegra estaba algo impresionada por la cantidad de información que en una sola noche había recibido, eran demasiadas cosas, algunas muy dolorosas y otras muy increíbles como el hecho de inuyasha y sesshomaru no fueran humanos, se sentía un poco abrumada y un dolor de cabeza se había instaurado en la parte frontal de su cabeza que casi no podía tener los ojos abiertos…

-necesito ir a mi apartamento… traeré la perla de shikon conmigo-

-te acompaño- ofreció el ojidorado pero kagome lo corto, quería estar sola un momento y el estar cerca de inuyasha la ponía nerviosa e inestable, no sabía lo que sentía en esos momento por él y quería estar en un lugar ¨seguro¨ para ella y pensar un poco y tal vez buscar algo fuerte para la migraña, kagome salió disparada de la pagoda…

-déjala sola un momento… necesita pensar mucho- al semidemonio no le gusto mucho el hecho de dejar a kagome sola, con naraku suelto no sabían de lo que era capaz así que sin más ni más salió a toda velocidad detras de su adorada Doctora, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia…

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento se derrumbo en el suelo detrás de la puerta, la migraña era aun más fuerte en ese momento, tanto que le nublaba la visión, sentía como si su mente quisiera que abandonara su cuerpo, saco fuerzas y se puso de pie, fue al baño y entre las medicinas más fuertes para dolor eligió tramadol, con esto de seguro su dolor se iría, espero un poco mientras la medicina hacia efecto y se acostó en la cama, sintió que el cuerpo se le adormecía, cerró los ojos y se abandono al mundo de los sueños…

-kagome- una voz algo conocida la llamaba, pero no podía ver de dónde provenía, había mucha niebla –kagome… busca la perla de shikon-

-¿Qué?-

-Busca la perla de shikon- se levanto de la cama mecánicamente, camino hacia el armario, saco una pequeña llave dorada y la uso para abrir un pequeño cofre metálico y antiguo, dentro estaba una pequeña perla rosada que al tomarla entre sus manos tomo un extraño brillo violáceo, la guardo en uno de los bolsillos y volvió a escuchar la voz…

-mata a inuyasha-

-entendido-

Continuara…

Hoooolaaaaa seee lo se, discúlpenme la demora pero la verdad es que en estos momento el tiempo y las ganas no son mis mejores amigos, pero bueno con mucho esfuerzo logre sacar este capi adelante, espero que les guste... me despido, mis manitos me duelen de tanto escribir xDDDD no sin antes agradecerles a mi manix del alma sarys :ojis: gracias por el review y a lunashinra y bienvenida a la historia, a los que leen y no dejan rev, gracias también y anímense que como siempre digo yo no muerdo xp...


	17. Verdades y reflexiones

Capitulo 17: Verdades y Reflexiones…

El ojidorado seguía la figura de la pelinegra moverse por la calle, notaba algo extraño en su forma de andar, pero no le dio importancia, la siguió mirando por todos lados que no hubiera alguna forma extraña que quisiera hacerle daño, pero a esa hora las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, la siguió hasta que llego al templo, decidió alcanzarla…

-kagome- ella se giro y lo miro, tenía la mirada muy extraña – ¿estás bien?-

-si… solo me duele un poco la cabeza… iré a dormir- no le dijo mas nada, su semblante se veía cansado, así que entro a la pagoda en donde sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en un rincón con fu forma natural descansando sobre su acolchada estola (fluffyyyy xDDDD) hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos, esta había sido una noche muy larga pensó para sí mismo, su cuerpo se relajo un poco y trato de dormir, pero el tener un oído tan agudo no ayudaba mucho, podía escuchar todos los ruidos y eso le molestaba un poco ya que no se encontraba en un lugar ¨seguro¨ para poder aislar los sonidos y poder dormir tranquilo, un ruido en especial le llamo la atención, el ruido de unos pasos, unos pasos muy suaves y el los conocía bien, era kagome, aspiro un poco capturando su aroma, se dirigía hacia ahí… espero un poco, sintió el ruido de la puerta corrediza al deslizarse, espero un poco más, ella se acerco a él con pasos lentos y suaves, estaba descalza y eso le pareció raro, hacia mucho frio, un olor llamo su atención, era de algo metálico, el zumbido lo hizo abrir los ojos y saltar…

-kagome ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- la pelinegra llevaba una espada en la mano, su mirada estaba opaca -¡kagome!-

-quiere… quiere que te mate… - la voz le salía estrangulada, como si le costara trabajo, su mirada estaba opaca, como si su alma no estuviera en su cuerpo, su piel estaba sudorosa y las manos le temblaban, ella estaba luchando contra algo, pero ¿Qué? Se acerco lentamente a ella mientras la escuchaba una vez más

-huuyee… por favor- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, le volvió a atacar con la espada, el esquivo el ataque mientras la miraba como intentaba detener lo que le sucedía, ella lucha internamente, sesshomaru que se había mantenido al margen de la situación decidió indagar un poco en la mente de la doctora, admiro mucho la tenacidad de la joven, se resistía con mucha valentía al control de naraku, miro a inuyasha y decidió ¨ayudarlo¨ un poco con eso…

-inuyasha- el solo hizo un asentimiento en lugar de desviar la mirada.

-tiene un extraño brazalete, con eso… es con lo que naraku la controla-

se acerco un poco más a ella e intento bloquear el ataque agarrándola por la muñeca, haciendo que soltara la espada y sintiendo algo debajo del manga larga, levanto un poco la tela y encontró el objeto del que sesshomaru le hablaba, este se encontraba caliente cuando lo agarro, era como si emitiera una extraña energía, además del putrefacto aroma de naraku que emanaba de él, lo tomo por un extremo y lo partió a la mitad con su extraordinaria fuerza en ese momento kagome se derrumbo, la atrapo por la cintura para que no se hiciera daño y la cargo de forma nupcial, llevándola a su habitación…

- inu… yasha-

-shhhh… tranquila… ese maldito no va lograr hacernos daño-

-perdóname-

-tonta… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- ella sonrió y recostó la cabeza al hombro de inuyasha, el la llevo hacia su antigua habitación, la puso con cuidado en la pequeña cama con cobijas rosas, la arropo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

-¡espera! Quédate… por favor- el asintió, ella le hizo algo de espacio en la cama y se recostó a su lado, sus miradas se encontraron y durante un rato no dijeron nada mas, solo estaban los dos ahí, mirándose fijamente… inuyasha extendió una mano y con una de sus garras le metió un mechón de cabello en la oreja, kagome siguió el movimiento con la mirada, observo las filosas garras aunque cuando él la tocaba era muy cuidadoso y no la lastimaba, cuando el retiro la mano ella la agarro en el acto…

-son filosas… parecen de acero- acaricio las garras con sus dedos, haciendo que la piel de inuyasha se erizara, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella, siguió acariciando las garras, dedos, manos, trazando con sus dedos cada fibra, cada vena, se detuvo en el comienzo de la manga de la chaqueta

-¿quieres que me quite la chaqueta?- esa pregunta la hizo con un tono de voz muy sugerente, ella miro sus extraños ojos que en ese momento gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana se veían de un color champagne, casi transparente, ella se perdió en su mirada hasta que lo escucho volver hacer la misma pregunta…

-¿quieres que me quite la chaqueta?-

-no… aun estoy molesta contigo- el sonrió de medio lado haciendo que un hoyuelo se marcara…

-eso ya lo comprobé kag, casi me cortas con una espada- ella le lanzo una mirada furiosa y se cruzo de brazos –oye no te enojes, solo fue una broma nada mas… kagome… se que… no hice las cosas como debía, pero… lo que te mostro naraku…- ella lo corto colocando la mano en el aire…

-inu… esto… no es fácil, desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… supe que eras tú, el hombre que veía en mis sueños… pero no quiero saber nada mas de ese asunto por el día de hoy o más bien noche… el destino de nuestra ¨relación¨ lo arreglaremos mañana… lo que quiero es saber más de ti, quiero conocerte, saber tu verdadero origen, conocerte de verdad… cuéntame tu verdadera historia… por favor- la pelinegra se sentía muy confundida, pero en ese momento lo que de verdad necesitaba era conocer realmente a inuyasha, a ese que veía en sus sueños, al verdadero inuyasha, vio como el desviaba la mirada con gesto pensativo, al parecer estaba recordando algo por que su mirada se torno melancólica…

El medio demonio pensó en todo, su madre, kikio, sesshomaru, lo tonto e inmaduro y lo bestia, como le decía el anciano totosai en ese entonces, cuando le entrego la colmillo de acero… no le gustaba contarle sus cosas a nadie, pero con kagome era diferente, ella hacía que todo fuera mas fácil…

-bueno… como decirlo, naci hace mas de 500 años, en la época de guerras entre los humanos y las criaturas sobrenaturales… soy un hombre mitad bestia, no soy un demonio… pero tampoco soy humano, eso es porque mi madre… ella era humana y mi padre… él era un legendario demonio perro- en ese momento kagome analizo un poco sus rasgos, sobretodo esas pequeñas orejas, estiro la mano para tocar una de ellas, el la miro haciéndola dudar un poco, al fin se decidió y la toco, inuyasha puso un gesto complacido en su rostro…

-son muy suaves-

-siii… pero es mejor que pares, son muuyy sensibles- enseguida soltó la oreja a sabiendas de que si seguía la situación tomaría un terreno diferente y estaba segura de que ella no se le negaría…

-bueno… mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño así que no lo recuerdo, se sobre el por las historias que me contaba mi madre-

-eso quiere decir que ¿fuiste criado entre humanos?-

-¡no! Mi madre era de la realeza, al saber todos que ella había tenido un hijo con un demonio… fue desterrada, nos la tuvimos que arreglar para sobrevivir a pesar del rechazo… ella siempre lloraba por eso… no soportaba ver como… como los estúpidos humanos me juzgaban y me rechazaban- a decir esto último cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente el puño en señal de enfado ella le tomo la mano intentando calmarlo, el al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos rápidamente

-tranquila… al menos mi madre ya está en paz y no pudo seguir viendo el rechazo- a kagome se le encogió el corazón, el se debió haber sentido muy solo, deseo abrasarlo y consolarlo, pero el siguió hablando…

- ni las veces que sesshomaru intento asesinarme-

-eh ¿sesshomaru? Pero… él es tu hermano-

-medio hermano, sesshomaru es un demonio puro y nunca pudo superar que mi padre me diera a colmillo de acero y a él le dejaran a colmillo sagrado, que es una espada capaz de revivir a los humanos muertos…-

-pensé que se llevaban bien-

-hum no… solo hicimos una especie de tregua para vengarnos del maldito de naraku… el muy desgraciado nos hizo caer en muchas trampas para que nos matáramos entre nosotros y una de esas trampas fue la que nos trajo a esta época-

-pero ¿con que clase de degenerado trabaje todo este tiempo?-

-todo fue un plan, quiere conseguir la perla de shikon al igual que hace quinientos años, el mato a kikio, se robo mi apariencia y la asesino, de esa forma ella me odiaría y la perla de mancharía con su odio-

-mi abuela me dijo que mis sentimientos mantienen la perla purificada-

-la perla de shikon es una joya que aumenta los poderes de quien la posee y es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, naraku quería a kikio y también deseaba la perla, pero él deseaba una perla llena de maldad y como kikio era la sacerdotisa que purificaba la joya, le hizo creer que yo… que yo la había traicionado…

-ella… ella y tu ¿se amaban?- el asintió, ella analizo sus palabras y recordó los innumerables sueños, el como adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo que aquellos eran recuerdos de su vida anterior, no pensó que el saber la verdad le fuera a afectar tanto, se sentía abrumada de tanta información y tantas cosas, no sabía que iba a pasar pero… aun no tenía claro algunas cosas, como los sentimientos de inuyasha hacia ella, pero por esa noche o lo que quedaba de ella ya había sido suficiente…

La mañana siguiente toda la familia partió hacia la mansión de los taishos, gracias a una invitación formal hecha por el mismo inuyasha con el pretexto de pasar la navidad juntos, el templo ya no era un lugar seguro, el fallido ataque de kagome hacia inuyasha era una prueba, la pelinegra llevaba consigo la perla de shikon, guardada en la caja de metal para guardar su presencia, llegaron al lugar, era una mansión muy al estilo tradicional de Japón, el abuelo estaba fascinado con el lugar, pasaron un día muy agradable, inuyasha se porto muy amable y sesshomaru, bueno el siempre será el, kagome esperaba que la noche llegara para que pudieran hablar en privado, necesitaba saber que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante además de que quería verlo con su verdadera apariencia otra vez, era raro admitirlo pero… le gustaba mas inuyasha como medio demonio que con esa apariencia humana…

Entre ella y su madre decoraron todo con adornos navideños incluyendo un enorme árbol de navidad, sango y miroku llegaron llevando bocadillos para la celebración, la cena estuvo exquisita, todos compartieron y se divirtieron al llegar el momento de abrir los regalos todos se reunieron en la sala junto a la chimenea en donde habían acomodado el árbol, debajo estaban algunos regalos marcados con el nombre de cada uno, el primero a abrirlos fue souta, que estaba muy ansioso desde la mañana por saber que le iban a regalar, recibió varios pero el que definitivamente más le había gustado era el que le había dado inuyasha, un video juego de samuráis, al instante lo obligo a que jugara con él, en ese momento kagome vio esfumada la posibilidad de hablar con él, a pesar de todo ella aun se sentía inquieta y necesitaba saber con que se estaba enfrentando y el por qué naraku decidió revivir otra vez a kikio, aun los recuerdos de la noche pasada se la hacían un poco confusos pero esperaba que inuyasha le ayudara a comprender más la situación, eso en cuanto souta se cansara de jugar…

-¿Cómo te sientes kag?- se sobresalto un poco al verse sacada de sus pensamientos por su amiga sango…

-ehh yo… estoy bien-

-yo… bueno… sé que no es fácil… pero lo sé todo… desde hace poco… perdóname por no decirte antes… pero-

-tu… sabes… tu sabes… que ellos… no- sango solo asintió, mordiéndose el labio al ver la mirada impresionada de su amiga, temía que le fuera a recriminar el hecho de que se lo ocultara y que le negara el seguir siendo su amiga, aunque conocía muy bien a kagome todas estas noticias juntas la hacían dudar un poco de su reacción.

-es decir que tu… sabias que todo… era un plan… ¿y aun así lo permitiste?-

-kag… discúlpame… pero era eso o ver como el maldito de naraku y el agrio de tu ex novio hacían lo que les viniera en gana… mi familia… proviene de una gran dinastía de exterminadores… ellos fueron asesinados por el maldito de naraku… tenía conocimiento de la existencia de demonios y criaturas, pero no sabía que en esta era los había- se quedo callada un momento observando con cuidado la expresión de kagome, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos con una rara expresión y la mirada perdida en un punto en la habitación.

-continua… sango- se lo dijo de una forma muy seca y no muy propia de ella, tendría más cuidado con que diría de aquí en adelante, se estaba reprimiendo y de seguro explotaría cuando estuviera con inuyasha…

-bueno… como veras no es fácil, creer que en esta era llena de tantos avances en la ciencia, estudios, descubrimientos y relativa paz existieran criaturas entre nosotros, viviendo como humanos, luciendo como humanos y con mas habilidades que cualquiera, eso pensaba yo cuando inuyasha y sesshomaru me confesaron la verdad, luego me entere del plan que había creado… cosa que no me agrado mucho, kagome… era como matarte para protegerte… por eso les arruinaba los planes cada vez que podía, pero luego paso lo del supuesto accidente, lo hicieron en secreto y luego inuyasha… me confesó que se había enamorado de ti- al oír esto la pelinegra enfoco la mirada en su amiga

-inu… inuyasha ¿me ama?- sango asintió viendo como ella la miraba de una forma suplicante, entonces lo entendió todo… tal vez la sutil forma en la que se acerco a ella no había sido la mejor, pero ahora si de repente él se hubiera acercado diciéndole que era un medio demonio… ¿le habría creído? De seguro lo tildaría como un enfermo mental…

Continuara…

Hoooolaaaa siii lo se, me demoro mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y la musa no es este muy colaboradora que digamos, en fin espero que este capi les guste, aqui se los dejo no sin antes agradecerles sus rev, aunque son pocos son valiosos para mi *.* agradezco también a los que se toman la molestia de leer y no dejan nada y como siempre digo déjenme un rev que yo no muerdo xp, cuídense byeeeee


	18. Una navidad con inuyasha

Capitulo 18: una navidad junto a inuyasha…

Luego de hablar con sango salió al jardín trasero, la nieve caía y lo cubría todo dejando un manto blanco a su alrededor, el cielo no tenía ni luna ni estrellas y si no fuera por las farolas del jardín de seguro todo estaría en penumbras, el aire frio el golpeaba el rostro y algunos copos de nieve caían en su cabello azabache, contrastando con el color oscuro, el frio le calaba los huesos, pero en ese momento necesitaba todo ese frio, debía calmarse, ahora entendía muchas cosas y debía decidir la mejor manera de actuar con inuyasha y ayudarlo a luchar contra naraku… en una ocasión su abuela le dijo que sus sentimientos y emociones purificaban la joya, pensó que el equilibrio de sus emociones era la que lograba tal hazaña, sonrió un poco al acordarse de que en una ocasión llego a sentirse impura, cerró los ojos otra vez, deleitándose con la sensación de estar sola, de tener frio y desearlo, del silencio de la noche, así poco a poco su mente fue quedando en blanco…

Inuyasha observaba desde la ventana de su habitación a kagome en el jardín, percibía la oleada de emociones que la invadían y como ella intentaba controlarlas, sonrió por un momento al entender lo que ella intentaba hacer, la dejaría solas por un rato y pensó que de seguro cuando entrara necesitaría un chocolate caliente…

Entro por la puerta de la cocina, no quería que nadie la viera, además de que necesitaba algo caliente o si no se resfriaría.

-ya lo he hecho por ti- se sobresalto un poco al oír su voz, quería hablar con él, aclarar sus sentimientos y anhelaba seguir conociendo al verdadero inuyasha, al medio demonio.

Vio como colocaba una taza humeante de chocolate en la mesa…

– Toma… te calentara- dejo la taza en la mesa, no quería acercarse, aun no se habían aclarado las cosas del todo y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

-gra…gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo-

-yo solo pensé que después de todo ese rato afuera y con tanto frio… bueno… tú me entiendes…-

-tranquilo… agradezco el gesto, inu… es la segunda vez que me das chocolate caliente para combatir el frio…- ojiorado la miro un poco apenado recordando el suceso.

-ah… eso… yo… no… quise-

-tranquilo inuyasha ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

El asintió y la guio a través de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de él, una vez dentro ella observo el lugar, no era tan ostentoso como el resto de la casa, al contrario era muy sencilla, solo estaba la cama, una cómoda, un sillón de cuero cerca a la ventana, el armario y la puerta de lo que ella suponía seria el baño, definitivamente esto era inuyasha.

-puedes… ¿puedes volver a tu verdadera apariencia? Por favor- él se sorprendió un poco, pero no quería hacerla esperar, notaba por cómo se mordía el labio inferior que estaba un poco ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, se concentro, sintiendo como sus sentidos se agudizaban mas, su cabello se volvió plateado y mucho más largo, sus graciosas orejitas caninas aparecieron por encima de su cabeza al igual que las garras y colmillos, la pelinegra lo miraba extasiada, le encantaba la verdadera forma de inuyasha, era tan… no sabía cómo describirlo pero le encantaba verlo de esa forma…

-kagome… se… que… ¡arg demonios!- kagome se sobresalto un poco con esa extraña reacción –¡no soy muy bueno hablando!... cuando estoy con mi verdadera forma… soy aun mas impulsivo de lo normal y… bueno… sensible a muchas cosas… lo que quiero decir es..-

-inuyasha… solo relájate- el la observo un momento, cerró los ojos y trato de respirar mas pausadamente, recordó que al estar con ella… todo era mas fácil, aunque el aroma de ella no ayudaba mucho, trato de calmar sus instintos, abrió los ojos visiblemete mas calmado…

-lo siento… es solo que es un poco extraño transformarme frente a alguien, es curioso pero aquí me siento muy inseguro con esta apariencia-

-bueno aquí no hay humanos que tengan orejas de perro, ni súper velocidad, ni… no se que mas habilidades tengas-

-eso es algo que no me gusta revelar-

Se miraron durante un momento, ambos buscaban la forma de expresar sus sentimientos, inuyasha a pesar de ser muy perceptivo con respecto a las emociones de su doctora aun tenía dudas sobre si lo aceptaría con su verdadera naturaleza o si lo perdonaría… No quería valerse de sus habilidades para saberlo.

Kagome sabía que por muchas cosas que le dijeran en contra de inuyasha nunca dejaría de amarlo, si… amarlo, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por él iba mucho mas allá que el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria… ella lo amaba y sabia que le perdonaría lo que fuera que hiciera y más aun cuando sango le aseguro que el la amaba, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios…

-inu… he estado pensando… en todo, lo que hemos vivido, las cosas que nos hemos dicho el uno al otro, las extrañas situaciones, las mentiras…-

-¡eso puedo explicar!…-

-déjame terminar… no te voy a juzgar, no soy quien para hacerlo… tampoco te voy a negar que no me enfade porque no me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio o que me hubieras hecho sentir usada, o la relación que tuviste en el pasado con la que se supone que soy su reencarnación o… ¡tú me entiendes! solo quiero que… hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos… porque no resistiría alejarme de ti… mis sentimientos son muy fuertes y ni siquiera por kouga sentí algo así…- el medio demonio aun no podía creer lo que sus desarrollados oídos escuchaban, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de este mundo, no resistió y se acerco a ella tomándola por el rostro con ambas manos y besándola con infinita pasión…

-entonces ¿me aceptas como soy?- pregunto entre beso no dejándola casi responder por la intensidad…

-mmm por- se separo un poco liberándose de sus sensuales labios y lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió – no me importa si eres humano o demonio o lo que sea, mereces una segunda oportunidad… además… mi corazón quiere que estés a mi lado- el sonrió y la volvió a besar, esta vez sosteniéndola por la cintura y acercando sus cuerpos, provocando esa deliciosa corriente eléctrica que los recorría de pies a cabeza y despertando todos sus sentidos, haciéndolos conscientes sobretodo a inuyasha de las suaves curvas femeninas de su doctora, de que la temperatura estaba aumentando y que esas gruesas ropas los estaban sofocando, el medio demonio fue el que empezó a despojar a la pelinegra del grueso abrigo que traía mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el suéter de lana rojo que él llevaba.

Kagome no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron a la cama completamente desnudos, ella solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que las caricias de inuyasha le provocaban, sentir sus garras pasando suavemente por su piel, sin llegar a dañarla, le provocaba hormigueos en todo su cuerpo, mordisqueaba y raspaba sus pezones con sus filosos colmillos, cada vez que lo hacia la electricidad la hacía gemir tan alto que hasta se avergonzaba un poco, en ese momento la conciencia hizo su aparición en la mente de ella tratando de esquivar la insistente boca del ojidorado…

-inu… espera… inuyasha… ¡espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-tu… aun no…-

-am ¿no que kagome?-

-no me has dicho lo que sientes- vio la mirada desprevenida que cruzo por su rostro –bu… bueno… no soy muy bueno hablando, creo que eso lo sabes-

-si claro, por eso ¿no me dijiste que eras un hibrido?- se separaron completamente, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de su desnudes y tomo lo primero que encontró para cubrirse, vio como el medio demonio paseaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, esto se va a poner interesante pensó para si misma…

-kagome… se que… bueno… como ya sabes, kikio jugó un papel importante en mi vida, lastimosamente nuestra relación no estaba basada en la confianza… y bueno… nosotros no terminamos bien…- kagome enarco una ceja al escuchar la palabra confianza, pensó en que la relación de ellos tampoco estaba basada en la confianza precisamente, al parecer inuyasha no había madurado mucho que digamos y aun seguía balbuceando monosílabos, ese no era el inuyasha seductor que había conocido en el hospital, ese era el verdadero inuyasha, sonrió con picardía, iba a hacerlo picar de rabia…

-¿quieres dejar de hablar de kikio y decirme lo que verdaderamente me importa?- el ojidorado la miro confundido y cayendo en la trampa le contesto con su acostumbrado malgenio

-oye ¿Qué te sucede? Estaba tratando de decirte algo importante-

-¡entonces por qué no lo dices de una buena vez!-

-Ah sí… ¡si quieres que te lo diga te lo diré! ¡Te quiero kagome! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!- kagome sonrió mentalmente…

-y no voy a permitir que ni naraku ni ese estúpido de kouga se quede contigo, porque tú eres mía entiendes ¡MIA!- kagome toco una de sus orejas y le susurro un ¨buen chico¨ muy sugerente haciendo que inuyasha la mirara confundido – oye ¿no estabas enojada? Y no me trates como si fuera ¡tu mascota!- ella soltó una risita que hizo que medio demonio comprendiera que había caído en su trampa, en ¨venganza¨ la ataco con una lluvia de cosquillas haciendo que quedaran recostados en la cama, uno encima del otro, la pelinegra se mordió el labio al recordar lo que estaban haciendo antes… se besaron lentamente, saboreándose mutuamente, kagome rozo los colmillos de inuyasa con su lengua haciendo que al medio demonio le hormigueara la piel, acariciaba su largo cabello y sus orejas, provocando estremecimientos en el ojidorado, a ella le gustaba la forma un poco brusca de acariciar de inuyasha, las filosas garras apenas tocaban su piel haciendo que su excitación aumentara, esto sería una experiencia diferente, más salvaje tal vez, pero con el verdadero inuyasha… el amor de su vida.

Abrió los ojos, noto que algo de claridad entraba por las oscuras cortinas, miro a su lado, el medio demonio estaba profundamente dormido o al menos eso le parecía, intento salir de la prisión de sus brazos pero al primer atisbo de movimiento el ojidorado la apretó mas contra su cuerpo - ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-inuyasha… solo iba a la cocina, tengo hambre- el solo la miro, sonriendo pícaramente…

-yo también tengo hambre- esto se lo dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada sugestiva haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera por el cuello y la cara de la doctora, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído que no debería sentir vergüenza, ella solo arrugo la cara, tomo la sabana y se tapo, estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, le había avergonzado mucho la forma tan deliberada de mirarla que el tenia, era como si quisiera devorarla y para colmo se da cuenta de lo mucho que la avergüenza, bueno si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista inuyasha seria algo así como una versión un poco diferente de tarzan, creció en un bosque peligroso, es ágil corriendo y saltando y es un poco salvaje, el ardor en su entrepierna lo comprobaba y eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba que fuera así, tan fiero, tan salvaje, tan masculino, dejo escapar un suspiro percatándose de la extraña mirada que le estaba dando inuyasha, sacudió un poco la cabeza y le propuso algo mejor…

-¿quieres bañarte conmigo?- el ojidorado sonrió y sin darle tiempo de nada la levanto en brazos y la llevo al baño, pasaron una ducha agradable, entre risas, coqueteos, besos y caricias…

Kagome y sango estaban en el salón, ya la pelinegra le había comentado todos los detalles de su reconciliación, pero ahora habían otras cosas que le preocupaban, no podía volver a trabajar al hospital, eso la tenía un poco triste, así como también el hecho de que su amiga rin no diera señales de vida y eso la tenía un poco nerviosa, conocía un poco a inuyasha, pero no a sesshomaru ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-sango… creo que lo mejor es enfrentarlo ¡no sabemos nada de ella en días!- la pelinegra se levanto mirando de forma determinada a sesshomaru, estaba segura que él sabía algo de rin sango la jalo en un vano intento por retenerla, ella ya se encontraba frente a sesshomaru que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

-¡sesshomaru! Dime ¿sabes algo de rin?- el solo la miro de reojo y le respondió secamente…

-no tengo por qué darte información de mi vida privada- a kagome se le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza, es que este tipo de mirada de hielo era pero de lo que se había imaginado, no entendía que le había visto rin, aunque teniendo en cuenta los de ella antecedentes y conociendo a su amiga no era difícil imaginar que se hubiese enamorado de tal sujeto…

-sucede que ¡tú! Vida privada involucra a una chica de cabello negro, muy bonita por cierto, con una personalidad única, alegre, carismática y que además es mi mejor ¡amiga!- el hombre de hielo solo la miraba de soslayo, podía escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos y le exasperaba un poco el tener que escucharla repetir casi lo mismo…

-cierra la boca… con respecto a rin… no la he visto desde hace cinco días…- salió del salón y la dejo a ella con la palabra en la boca y miles de interrogantes…

Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, tenía un ojo hinchado, tanto que ni siquiera podía abrirlo completamente, las costillas le ardían, de seguro más de una debía de estar rota supuso, respirar le costaba mucho trabajo y en su muñeca había un extraño brazalete dorado, intentaba quitarlo pero el dolor en el brazo era insoportable, se quedo quieta, necesitaba guardar fuerzas para poder tomar su celular de donde lo tenía escondido y mandar un mensaje de ayuda, con suerte tendría la carga suficiente para hacerlo, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en ver la luz del día, en su mente se repetía como una película el recuerdo de su última conversación con sesshomaru…

Continuara…


	19. Muerte

Capitulo 19: Muerte…

_Flash-back:_

-¿Qué sucede sesshomaru?- rin lo miraba interrogante, había interrumpido sus besos y la miraba de una forma extraña, era raro que eso pasara en las condiciones en las se encontraban, era muy seco y no demostraba sus sentimientos… pero era dueño de una pasión incontrolable, que a veces parecía sobrenatural, pensaba para sí misma la pelinegra…

-debemos terminar con esto- lo dijo en un tono de muerte que a rin le pareció en el fondo un poco forzado, tal vez ella tenía la esperanza de que el sintiera algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía ella por el…

-¿ah? ¿Terminar? ¿Terminar con qué?-

-no me gustar repetir las cosas así que no te hagas la tonta, se que entendiste lo que quise decir… no perdamos mas el tiempo, adiós…

_Fin del Flash-back…_

Desde ese día estuvo tratando de contactarlo, pero él no respondía sus llamadas, tampoco sabía donde vivía y ahora se encontraba en ese extraño lugar, de donde no sabía qué era lo que está sucediendo ni por que la habían golpeado de esa forma, tosió un poco, sintiendo que botaba algo liquido y viscoso por la boca, sintió el sabor metálico en su paladar, era sangre, cada vez la respiración se le hacía más difícil, tenía que hacer algo si quería que la encontraran con vida, miro hacia la puerta del lugar, se colaba un poco de luz por la rendija y no sentía ninguna voz cercana, con mucho esfuerzo se incorporo lentamente, le dolía el pecho, sobre todo al inspirar y al sentarse completamente un sensación de vacío la invadió, espero hasta sobreponerse, doblo las piernas, busco la corredera de sus botas, la abrió, dentro del calcetín tenia escondido su celular, no tenía mucha carga pero de algo serviría, lo encendió, busco lo más rápido que le daban sus dedos el numero de kagome, lo encontró y le marco…

-¡vamos kag contesta!-

_-¡rin! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Llevo días intentando llamar…-_

-no tengo mucho tiempo, escúchame bien… no vayas hacer esto más grave…-

_-¡ohh no rin! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué hablas así? ¡Dime! ¿Donde estas?-_

-no sé donde estoy, alguien me rapto… creo que hace como dos días y ¿kag? Kagome…

_-¿Dónde estás?- _se quedo en seco al escuchar la voz de sesshomaru del otro lado, se quedo muda porque en ese momento esa extraña mujer de mirada carmesí estaba en el umbral de la puerta, el abanico que siempre llevaba tapaba casi la mitad de su rostro haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran a contraluz, como un par de rubíes…

Kagome se había quedado de piedra al ver a sesshomaru al lado de ella arrebatándole el celular…

Le pregunto qué ¿Dónde estaba? Pero solo podía escuchar su irregular respiración, ella no respondió, solo escucho el ruido de un golpe seco y luego una voz, en ese momento supo quien tenía a rin, lo único que hizo fue apretar el celular con tanta fuerza que lo dejo hecho trizas, lanzo los despojos al suelo y llamo a inuyasha…

kagome no sabía qué hacer ahora estaba igual o más confundía que antes, solo se limito a seguir el camino de sesshomaru…

-¿qué paso?- pregunto muy intrigado inuyasha, era muy extraño ver a su hermano con una pizca de rabia, eso no era muy normal en el…

-¡el maldito de naraku secuestro a rin! Esta herida y no creo que sobreviva, no si no la encontramos…-

-¡argg! ¡Narakuu!-

-voy a buscarla-

-¡espera! Iré contigo- sesshomaru solo le dedico una mirada antes de salir, kagome entro en ese momento…

-yo también iré… rin es mi amiga… ¿esto le está pasando por mi culpa verdad?- la pelinegra bajo la cabeza sollozando se sentía culpable ya que naraku quería que ella le entregara la perla de shikon

-shhh… no llores preciosa, no es tu culpa eh, tranquilízate, es mejor que te quedes aquí-

-¡no! Esta muy herida y yo soy doctora… yo puedo ayudarla ¡por favor!- el ojidorado no pudo negarse a esa petición... les informaron de todo a sango y a miroku, cosa que no le gusto mucho a sesshomaru, que solo sabia lanzarle miradas desaprobatorias a kagome y mensajes mentales a inuyasha oponiéndose, pero no pudo hacer nada, la pelinegra estaba decidida, empezaron a seguir los rastros de rin, fueron a su apartamento, pero no encontraron nada que los ayudara a rastrearla, el demonio de ojos dorados apretó el puño como muestra de impotencia, buscaba el contacto con la mente de rin pero no lo encontraba, de seguro naraku la tenia dentro de su campo de protección, pero el lugar donde tenían a kagome ahora solo era un terreno baldío…

-¿Qué vas hacer con ella naraku? ¡Déjame acabar con su patética vida de una buena vez!- el aludido miraba a la mujer de ojos carmesí, a veces kagura podía llegar a ser tan altanera, que le daban ganas de volverla a introducir en su cuerpo, alargo uno de sus poderosos brazos transformándose en un viscoso tentáculo y atrapando el cuello de la mujer…

-acaso… no te acuerdas ¿de dónde saliste? Yo te cree y puedo destruirte o unirte a mí de nuevo- la mirada de terror que se instalo en los rojizos ojos de kagura fue la mayor muestra de satisfacción para naraku, luego de unos largos minutos de tenerla así sufriendo y suplicándole que la soltara se aburrió de ese espectáculo tan patético, la soltó y le dio la orden…

-lleva a rin afuera del campo-

-cof… como tu digas-

El olor de rin revuelto con sangre llego a las fosas nasales de los hermanos, se miraron y con asentimiento de cabeza sesshomaru salió del recinto a velocidad supra humana, inuyasha le explico a kagome y la llevo a sus espaldas, el lugar que había elegido naraku esta vez era una zona montañosa, cerca del monte Fuji, cuando ellos llegaron sesshomaru estaba frente a rin, la imagen que kagome vio era muy impresionante, el rostro de su amiga estaba desfigurada por los golpes, la ropa que llevaba estaba muy sucia y tenía manchas de sangre y la mirada era como perdida, como si no tuviera alma…

-¿rin? Amiga ¿Qué te paso?- rin no le respondía, seguía mirando a sesshomaru de esa forma vacía y sin emociones, de repente la pelinegra saco una extraña daga y se lanzo hacia sesshomaru con ella, pero no llego muy lejos, su cuerpo se desplomo por el esfuerzo, todos corrieron a auxiliarla, sesshomaru tomo su brazo y arranco el brazalete, en ese momento la mirada de rin tomo su brillo que tanto la caracterizaba…

-sessho…-

-shh… no hables… estas muy débil-

-yo… yo… te amo…- esa confesión dejo un poco frio al demonio de ojos dorados respiro profundo y miro a kagome dándole una seña de que la ayudara, la pelinegra la examino viendo la gravedad de las heridas, poco a poco la respiración se le fue haciendo más trabajosa, todos fueron testigos de cómo su vida se extinguía, kagome trataba de mantenerla consciente de ayudarle a respirar, pero todo fue en vano…

-¡maldito naraku! –Sollozaba la pelinegra refugiada en el pecho de inuyasha –ella era la más pequeña del grupo… y como era… huérfana sango y yo siempre la protegíamos… esta vez y esta vez no pude hacer nada por ella- el llanto de kagome y las fuertes respiraciones de los ojidorados era el único sonido del lugar… el medio demonio apretaba fuertemente a su doctora contra su pecho, nunca le gusto el ver a una mujer llorar, desvió la mirada hacia su hermano que solo miraba de una forma muy extraña el cuerpo inerte de rin _¿Qué pasara por su cabeza en estos momentos?_ No hubo respuesta por parte de él, ni siquiera alguna de sus desinteresadas miradas, nada, el solo seguía en la misma posición…

-¡ha! La muy tonta no resistió- una voz femenina los hizo salir a ambos del shock en el que se encontraban, kagome aun seguía llorando refugiada en el pecho de inuyasha, seshomaru dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer, sus ojos carmesí y esa sonrisa entre burlona y arrogante adornaban su rostro, su mente era un libro abierto y le mostro con claridad como había torturado a rin hasta el punto de causarle esas heridas, el ponerle el brazalete solo fue para atraerlos hacia ese lugar, que según naraku seria su tumba, no quiso seguir indagando más en su mente y en abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ella y con su verdadera apariencia rodeando su cuello con su mano derecha…

-morirás...- le dijo en un tono mortífero y severo, kagura tenía una expresión asustada en el rostro, veía al demonio cegado por la ira, aprovecho eso para hacer un pequeño movimiento con el abanico que siempre llevaba en la mano, de la nada una lluvia de espadas y flechas volaron en dirección a sesshomaru, las cuales no le hicieron daño pero hizo que aflojara un poco su agarre permitiéndole a la mujer de ojos carmesí hacer una ventisca con el abanico, haciendo que el demonio de pelos plateados la soltara, saltando ágilmente y posándose cerca de las puertas del extraño palacio, de la nada empezaron a caer cadáveres de soldados o más bien esqueletos vestidos de antiguos soldados imperiales.

-¿crees que con eso me vas a detener?- sesshomaru sabia que algo tramaba y que eso tal vez era una distracción creada por naraku mientras tanto inuyasha no sabía cómo hacer para que kagome dejara de llorar, ella no lo escuchaba, solo susurraba cosas como no pude salvarla y es mi culpa…

-kagome… ¡kag! Oye preciosa… vamos a revivir a rin- en ese momento la pelinegra dejo de llorar, levanto el rostro y lo miro con la mirada enrojecida por el llanto.

-¿enserio?- inuyasha asintió y le recordó que sesshomaru llevaba a colmillo sagrado y que esa espada era capaz de revivir a los muertos, el rostro de kagome se ilumino y lo abrazo esperanzada antes de dar una mirada alrededor, viendo como sesshomaru, en su forma de demonio, atacaba al extraño ejercito con un látigo fluorescente, haciéndolos pedazos, al fondo se encontraba kagura vestida con yukata y con un extraño abanico es su mano, se confundió un poco hasta que inuyasha le dijo que no era humana, siempre pensó que kagura era extraña, siempre le daba una sensación de escalofríos como cuando se acercaba a naraku, ahora entendía por qué… inuyasha le dijo que se quedara con rin, se acerco a su amiga mientras veía como inuyasha sacaba a colmillo de acero del cinto transformando la vieja y oxidada en una imponente y colosal espada, el combate se volvió extenuante, los soldados aparecían y aparecían, a pesar de que eran destruidos gracias al látigo de veneno y a la espada, seguían apareciendo mas…

-quiere agotarnos, estúpido naraku, ¿cree que unos simples cadáveres y una de sus repugnantes creaciones me va a agotar?-

-¡romperé el campo del castillo!- el medio demonio tomo posición de combate, de repente la espada empezó a cambiar de color, se puso roja, kagura vio la intención de atacar de inuyasha e intento atacar con los cadáveres, pero fueron destruidos cuando los haces de viento salieron de la espada arrasando todo a su paso y rompiendo el campo de energía… en ese momento una nube de veneno se esparció por todo el lugar…

-¡kagome, no lo inhales… es veneno!- la pelinegra se tapo la nariz y cubrió el cuerpo de rin con el suyo propio… la figura de naraku se apareció, la lucha no se hizo esperar, kagome veía como los zarpazos de colmillo de acero cortaban cadáveres y el látigo de veneno de sesshomaru cortaba los numeroso tentáculos que emergían del cuerpo de naraku, cada vez que los cortaban se volvían a unir, eso le pareció muy extraño, se quedo junto al inerte cuerpo observando la pelea, mientras la impotencia la carcomía, ella no podía hacer mas nada que observar…

Inuyasha y sesshomaru luchaban incansablemente contra la cantidad de tentáculos, garras y patas que salían del cuerpo de naraku, eso los estaba impacientando, no podían acercarse a su maldito rostro, solamente cortaban tentáculos como un par de tontos, un gruñido se escapo de su hermano cuando capto ese pensamiento y lo miro de muerto, pero él lo ignoro…

-¡narakuu! Solamente estas lanzando tus asquerosos tentáculos ¡ataca de una buena vez!-

-¿acaso no te estás divirtiendo inuyasha?-

-¡malditoo… ataca de una buena vez… no estés jugando!-

-solo quiero divertirme un poco… antes de llegar a la mejor parte… que mejor para tu muerte que a manos de la sacerdotisa que amaste hace mucho tiempo- el rostro de inuyasha palideció cuando kikio apareció junto a naraku –kikio, por que no le das la bienvenida a inuyasha como verdaderamente se merece-

-no me trates como si fuera una más de tus estúpidas creaciones-

-tal vez no… pero yo fui quien te trajo otra vez a este mundo… para que completes tu venganza…- la sacerdotisa lo miro de reojo con rabia, no le quedaba de otra, pero ya vería naraku como lograría ella acabar con su miserable vida, por el hecho de interrumpir su descanso y por pretender ser algo que simplemente no era… de la nada apareció flotando frente a ella un arco y una flecha, con la que se suponía acabaría con la vida de inuyasha, ¨que listo¨ pensó kikio…

-¡maldito naraku… Eres un cobarde… pelemos tu y yo de una buena vez!-

-inuyasha no me dejes a mi por fuera, yo seré quien acabe con su asquerosa existencia…- ambos se lanzaron en un ataque de frente contra naraku, kikio corrió lo más lejos que pudo, quedando muy cerca de donde estaban kagome y el cuerpo sin vida de rin, la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de que kagome era su reencarnación, sintió una conexión y vio el aura pura de la doctora, sin duda era alguien muy bondadosa…

-¿Por qué estas con inuyasha?- la pelinegra dio un respingo por que no esperaba que kikio estuviera tan cerca analizo un poco su pregunta…

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-inuyasha… acabo con mi vida, se supone que mi alma debería de rechazarlo, ¿Por qué estas cerca de el?-

-¡estas equivocada! Inuyasha sería incapaz de hacer una cosa así… el verdadero culpable esa naraku, el robo la identidad de inuyasha entiéndelo- kikio vio que las palabras de kagome eran ciertas, ella no estaba mintiendo, aunque sospechaba un poco de la actitud de naraku y al momento de darle una sola flecha mucho mas, eso significaba que él estaba mintiendo…

-escúchame bien… esto no lo voy a repetir-

-está bien… te escucho-

-tenemos que ayudarlos a acabar con naraku-

-¿tenemos? Pero ¿Cómo? Yo no sé pelear, no-

-escúchame bien, por el hecho de ser mi reencarnación, eres algo así como yo solo que un poco diferente, es obvio que tienes grandes poderes espirituales, solo debes concentrarte en la energía de tu cuerpo y transportarla a tus manos, de esa forma me ayudaras a purificar a naraku- la pelinegra asintió, miro una vez mas donde estaban inuyasha y sesshomaru peleando, tomo una aspiración profunda…

-está bien, vamos hacerlo-

-eres valiente… bien, entonces hay que acercarnos lo suficiente a ese engendro para que podamos tocarlo es la única forma de eliminarlo… yo sere el señuelo- la doctora asintió y ambas se separaron en diferentes direcciones…

-inuyasha… acabare con tu miserable vida para siempre- kikio tenso el arco y la flecha como si le fuera a disparar a inuyasha, colocándose a sus espaldas con el fin de desviarla hacia naraku, dándole el tiempo a kagome de acercarse lo suficiente y purificarlo…

-ki… kio… no lo hagas… yo no fui quien te traiciono, fuel el maldito de naraku- la sacerdotisa vio con satisfacción como naraku sonreía con triunfo, levanto una ceja y percatándose que la pelinegra estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo la flecha el medio demonio se quedo inmóvil viendo como la flecha rozaba su mejilla, la sonrisa de naraku desapareció al ver como la flecha se dirigía hacia el...

-¡naraku muere!- la flecha avanzaba y todos lo veían como si fiera cámara lenta, el resplandor violáceo que emitía hacia que los ojos se posaran en ella como algo hipnótico, naraku reacción y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, viendo a kagome por detrás Y empujándola, la flecha cayo muy cerca de los pies de la doctora sin darle a su blanco.

-que sorpresa me has dado kikio- uno de sus tentáculos salió disparado a gran velocidad directo al medio demonio, inuyasha iba a saltar para esquivarlo cuando el cuerpo de kikio se interpuso y siendo atravesado por ese tentáculo, naraku al darse cuenta lo quito rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, inuyasha la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo…

-¡kikio! No ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-shh tranquilo, era la única forma de dejarte el camino libre para que lo mataras y de buscar el descanso eterno, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo y tal vez solo regrese para que mi alma… descansara en paz- miro en dirección a kagome dándole una significativa mirad a la doctora, miro a inuyasha y susurro un ¨_siempre te amare_¨ mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en pequeñas luces en el aire…

Continuara...


	20. Resurreccion

Capitulo 20: Resurrección…

Inuyasha miraba como las luces se desvanecían en el aire, recordando la pacifica expresión que cruzo el rostro de la sacerdotisa, ella sentía que eso era lo correcto, miro hacia el otro extremo y vio a kagome, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tomo a colmillo de acero y se planto frente a Naraku…

-¡Naraku!… la muerte de kikio no será en vano, ni en el pasado, ni ahora- se lanzo con un ataque de frente, sesshomaru se le unió en la pelea y otra vez volaban los zarpazos de las espadas, kagome volvió junto al cuerpo de rin, observando la pelea y recordando el plan que había trazado kikio… vio como inuyasha y sesshomaru herían a naraku pero el volvia y se regeneraba, como si fuera inmortal ¿eso era posible? Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que tocarlo y purificarlo, pero ¿cómo? Naraku no dejaría que ella se acercara en plan de ¿puedo tocar tu sedoso cabello?, me encantan tus ondas y ¡puff! Purificarlo y desaparecer su escénica de la faz de la tierra, no necesitaba un plan, algo con que mantenerlo inmóvil, el plan de kikio había sido perfecto pero ¿Cómo podría ella hacer algo similar? Miro el cadáver de su amiga, recordó con tristeza las veces que ideo planes junto con sango para sacarla de cuanto lio se metía y todos ellos con éxito, palpo el bolsillo de su chaqueta y recordó que aun llevaba la perla, solo que naraku no lo sabía…

-Arggg ¡maldito!- inuyasha había sido atravesado en el estomago con uno de los tentáculos…

-y este contenía veneno… vas a morir muy pronto estúpido inuyasha-

-nooo inuyasha- la pelinegra se acerco en un intento de ayudarlo con la herida, la cual era muy profunda, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el veneno lo mataría si se propagaba, tenía que hacer algo –creo que puedo ayudarte-

-no… no te preocupes… soy un hibrido recuerdas, no voy a morir así de fácil- asintió con la cabeza pero en el momento que tuvo oportunidad toco la herida, produciendo un extraño resplandor violáceo, inuyasha sintió como el ardor del veneno iba desapareciendo poco a poco y como una extraña energía muy cálida se extendía desde la herida al resto de su cuerpo, mientras sesshomaru seguía peleando con naraku, el muy desgraciado intentaba atacar a inuyasha y a kagome, pero él se lo impedía, con su látigo de veneno seguía cortando los tentáculos que del cuerpo del monstro iban saliendo…

La pelinegra estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero la sangre aun manaba de la herida y poco a poco inuyasha fue perdiendo el conocimiento, le quito la camisa en un intento desesperado por detener la hemorragia, las cosas pasaban muy rápido, necesitaban acabar con naraku cuanto antes, intento volver la conciencia de inuyasha llamando y golpeando suavemente su mejilla, pero su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil para obligarlo volver a la conciencia.

Lo dejo descansar, miro a naraku y sesshomaru peleando, el demonio de cabellos plateados se veía agotado y en sus brazos había una que otra herida y magulladuras, pero el solo no podía destruirlo… tenía que ayudarlo, en ese momento una nube de veneno salió del castillo y un centenar de espíritus y demonios salieron de ella, atacando sin compasión a sesshomaru, al tiempo que los tentáculos de naraku lo inmovilizaban.

-¡Eres un cobarde! No eres nada más que una rata…-

-¿le sucede algo señor sesshomaru? Yo solo he hecho la pelea más divertida, la monotonía me aburre…- en ese momento kagome supo que tenía que tomar una decisión, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco el pequeño cofre, lo abrió y tomo la perla de shikon…

-¡Naraku!-

-ah kagome… no te preocupes… siempre dejo lo mejor para el final…- la pelinegra le mostro la joya.

-¡Esta perla! No la tendras…- se llevo la perla a la boca y se la trago, pero la joya era demasiado grande y empezó atragantarse, cayó al piso sintiendo como el aire le faltaba y como el dolor que de garganta se extendía por toda la tráquea, su mirada se volvió borrosa por la falta de oxigeno y lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue un tentáculo de naraku dirigiéndose hacia ella…

-Que tonta… siempre tan impetuosa… tomando la decisión equivocada… ahora serás parte mía, aunque como simple humana no me servirás mucho, pero de seguro inuyasha sufrirá sin otro cuerpo donde llorar- sesshomaru miraba la escena mientras intentaba cortar los tentáculos pero eran tantos que parecía imposible que lograra liberarse, la impotencia lo invadía mientras el repulsivo de naraku introducía a su interior el cuerpo desmayado de kagome…

&…&

Sentía que estaba en un lugar extraño, eso lo sabía por el aire estaba viciado con un olor muy penetrante, empezó a toser, sentía como le ardía la garganta y respiraba con mucha dificultad, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, enfoco la vista, estaba boca abajo en lo que parecía el piso de una cueva muy extraña, había un gran lago de veneno al centro y arriba no se veía el final, solo oscuridad ¿Qué era ese lugar? De pronto como si de una película se tratara recordó los últimos acontecimientos.

-Esto es… el interior de naraku…-trato de toser pero su garganta aun ardía por el maltrato que le produjo el intentar tragarse la perla… tenía que salir de ahí, intento trepar por las extrañas paredes y llegar a un punto más alto, lejos de todo ese veneno, respirar le costaba demasiado, se ocurrió mejor que podía empezar a purificar desde ahí, cerró los ojos y se concentro…

&…&

Abrió los ojos sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera partido en dos, el dolor era insoportable, pero ya no sentía aquel ardor, como si su cuerpo se quemara, trato de incorporarse, mirando a todos lados.

-¿kagome?- no la veía en ningún lado, solo estaba naraku y sesshomaru, el cual se veía con muchas dificultades.

-¿Dónde… donde… esta kagome?-

-ah inuyasha, al fin despiertas- le respondió naraku mirándolo burlonamente –ella ahora está en un lugar mejor-

-la ha absorbido… junto con la perla de shikon-

-¡QUEE! Eso… eso no puede ser… nooo- intento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ponerse de pie, pero un mareo le sobrevino y cayó de bruces al suelo –ka…kagome… no debí dejar que vinieras…- empezó a arrastrarse, quería alcanzar a colmillo de acero… no iba a morir en ese lugar sin dar la lucha, y las muertes de kikio y de kagome… no iban a ser en vano, alcanzo la espada al tiempo que un tentáculo de naraku lo tomaba, apretándolo tanto que apenas respiraba…

-ahh los hermanos… no saben cómo voy a disfrutar acabando con si existencia, que solo ha servido para entorpecer mis planes… se necesitaron 500 años para que pudiera tener la perla conmigo… y no voy a desperdiciar eso…- apretó el agarre de los hermanos, el grito de inuyasha no se hizo esperar, sesshomaru trato de usar su garra de veneno pero era inútil, mas tentáculos se adherían a él, como si quisiera derretirlo.

-Digan sus últimas palabras… uh ¿Qué fue… eso?- de repente una luz violeta empezó a brillar desde el interior de naraku, cada vez mas brillaba con más intensidad, el agarre de los tentáculos se hizo débil hasta que empezaron a desaparecer, dejando a inuyasha y sesshomaru libres, el cuerpo de naraku se contorsionaba hasta que la luz fue tan brillante que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos hasta que cediera…

-¡Nooooo! ¿Qué me está pasando?-

-¡ha llegado tu fin!- esa voz pensó inuyasha, abrió los ojos, la luz había cedido y vio kagome, de pie, viva y con una extraña aura violeta cubriéndola, naraku yacía en el piso jadeando…

-¡Malditaa! No debías estar viva… mi veneno tuvo que haberte matado-

-lo purifique, al igual que tu cuerpo-

-nooo eso no lo voy a permitir- en ese momento un tentáculo salió disparado hacia kagura, que estaba escondida viéndolo todo, la atrapo y trato de absorberla, sesshomaru e inuyasha reaccionaron, tomaron posición y atacaron a naraku, inuyasha blandió con lo que le quedaba de fuerza a colmillo de acero, lanzando su poderoso viento cortante junto con el veneno de las garras de sesshomaru, el ataque les llego directo a kagura y a naraku, desapareciendo su existencia de la faz de la tierra…

-¡se ha ido! La pesadilla… se ha acabado…-cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose solo por colmillo de acero

-¡inuyasha!- kagome corrió junto a él, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos- Temí lo peor al verte desmayado ¿estás bien?

-¡feh! Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, pero veo que estas bien- le sonrió mostrándoles sus hermosos hoyuelos, kagome también le devolvió la sonrisa, lo ayudo a levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba sesshomaru, junto al cuerpo inerte de rin, lo vieron levantar la espada que hasta ese momento había permanecido en su cinto, la levanto e hizo un corte en el cuerpo de rin, kagome pego un gritito, pero inuyasha la reconforto con un apretón en el brazo, se acercaron viendo como sesshomaru se inclinaba y tocaba la mejilla que antes estaba magullada, ahora estaba totalmente curada y sonrosada, sus labios habían recuperado el color y el ojo que alguna vez estuvo hinchado lucia normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, rin abrió los ojos encontrándose con la hermosa mirada dorada de su amado, le sonrió…

-siempre supe que eras algo sobrenatural- el no sonrió, pero se sintió complacido a verla con vida otra vez, aunque eso no se lo iba a demostrar a nadie, aunque tuviera que guardarse ese sentimiento…

-¡rin!-

-¡kagome! Mirame estoy viva… aunque aun no entiendo cómo- las dos amigas se abrazaron, kagome lloro de felicidad al ver a su amiga con vida, sana y salva…

_Dos meses después… _

-¿qué crees que sean? ¿Niños o niñas?-

-no lo sé, pero a mí me encantaría que fueran niñas…-

-bueno entonces veamos… el gel esta algo frio- el doctor froto el cabezal del ultrasonido contra el vientre abultado de sango, ya sabía que iba a tener gemelos aunque aun no sabían el sexo, acababa de cumplir 5 meses y con suerte en esta ecografía sabrían si eran niños o niñas, miroku estaba tan emocionado por tener su gran familia, como siempre había querido y sango se sentía dichosa aunque los primeros meses fueron un poco difíciles por los alti-bajos emocionales, los antojos y malestares, en ese tiempo miroku comprobó que sango era una verdadera arma mortal si se lo proponía…

-parece que se están escondiendo… quieren que sea una sorpresa para ustedes…- los futuros padres sonrieron emocionados, viendo la pantalla, las imágenes de ambos bebes en blanco y negro eran bastante claras, se podían ver sus corazones latiendo rapidamente, cuando el doctor los señalo sango lloro de felicidad, el saber que sus hijos nacerían sanos, era la mejor noticia del mundo, ya esperarían para saber el sexo de ambos o ambas…

Salieron del consultorio, contentos y con la disposición de buscar a kagome ya que era el mismo hospital donde trabajaba -¡kagome!-

-miroku, sango ¿Qué son díganme? Ah ya se son niñas cierto, algo me dice que van a ser niñas-

-pues no sabemos… no se dejan ver-

-insisto que son niñas-

-jejejeje igual si le atinas o no, eres la madrina-

-kagome ¿Qué tal las cosas con inuyasha?-

-¡geniales! No podrían ir mejores-

-veo que no tienen problemas de NINGUN tipo eh- la forma en que sango había resaltado el ¨ningún¨ se le hacía muy sospechosa, definitivamente el casarse con miroku la había vuelto perversa… muy perversa o más bien ¿sería ella la perversa?

-¿Por qué lo dices así?- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados para infundirle algo de temor, pero a sango haba muy pocas cosas que la asustaban…

-bueno es que… pensé que tal vez tenias problemas para… domar a la bestia- sango se lo dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia Dios parecía estar viendo a miroku en versión femenina…

-sanguito mira como haces que se le suban los colores al rostro… es más que obvio que a ella no le importa domar a la bestia- kagome se quedo de piedra al escuchar esos comentarios ¿Qué se creían estos dos? Respiro profundo, conto hasta diez y trato de retirarse lo más diplomáticamente posible…

-bueno… yo tengo que seguir con mi ronda, que bueno verlos, adiós chicos los quiero- salió rápidamente de ahí, no quería escuchar la cantidad de comentarios, además después se le hacía tarde, quería llegar antes que su adonis, tenía pensado prepararle ramen, el favorito de inuyasha, entrego turno y salió directo al apartamento, en la mañana había comprado las cosas para prepararlo así que tenía el tiempo suficiente al llegar se dio un relajante baño, se puso una camisola de seda azul y se recostó un rato en el sofá, había puesto la alarma de su celular para que la despertara en 45 minutos…

El ojidorado llego cerca de las 5.00 PM, desde que entro sintió el leve aroma de kagome recién bañada, se transformo en su verdadera apariencia y se acerco sigilosamente al sofá donde reposaba, la vio ahí dormida, con esa camisola de seda azul que contrastaba con su suave piel, sintió que se la hacía agua la boca al verla así, tan indefensa y tan deseable, sonrió perversamente, se iba a divertir haciendo esto...

&…&

Estaba en lugar muy extraño, había almohadones y velas por doquier, como si de un gran palacio árabe se tratara, miro su ropa y aun traía el camisón de seda azul que se puso para dormir un rato, sacudió su cabeza, era un sueño, sonrió de medio lado al entenderlo, ese sueño era inducido por el ojidorado.

-¿Inuyasha? Sé que eres tu ¿Dónde estás?- pero en ese lugar solo reinaba el silencio, las luces titilantes de las velas llenaban el lugar de sombreados, dándole un toque misterioso y sensual a los tules que rodeaban las columnas, miro hacia la derecha y vio una pequeña mesa, había un cuenco de fresas frescas y un tarrito de crema chantillí, sonrió ¨_definitivamente esto era obra de inuyasha_¨ pensó para sí misma, se sentó en el almohadón mas cercano a la mesita, tomo una fresa, le echo un poco de crema y empezó a comerla, cerró los ojos con satisfacción al sentir el dulzor de la crema mezclado con el sabor natural de la fresa, se comió varias antes de notar una cálida respiración en su cuello.

-¿Disfrutando sola?- ella se sobresalto al sentir la voz ronca del ojidorado en su oído.

-¡Inuyasha! No hagas eso, me asustaste- ella se había girado para reprenderlo por asustarla, el se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de crema en la comisura de sus labios, pero ella hablaba y hablaba en realidad el solo podía pensar en esos carnosos labios y en lo bien que se vería rodeando cierta parte de su anatomía que se estaba emocionando demasiado por la situación, se acerco lentamente a ella y lamio de manera lenta y provocativa los rastros de crema, ella se paralizo al sentir su húmeda lengua, era algo erótico y ni siquiera estaban desnudos, el solo estaba ahí con su prodigiosa y experta lengua quitándole los restos de crema, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y saborear la sensación, sintió como sus manos empezaban a recorrer sus piernas hasta ir abriéndolas poco a poco, acariciando tentando, subiendo el estorboso camisón de seda, provocándole estremecimientos a la pelinegra, metió las manos por debajo de la tela y acaricio la piel de su vientre muy suave, cuidando de no dañarla con sus garras, provocando que la piel de la doctora hormigueara bajo ellas.

-Solo te estoy tocando… - le susurro ronco al sentirla estremecerse -¿quieres que esto sea real?- ella no podía responder coherentemente mientras el atormentaba sus pezones que se erguían y endurecían al contacto –dime ¿quieres que esto sea real?- ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía responderle, no le salía la voz, sentía la garganta seca, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

-Abre los ojos kagome- le dijo a la vez que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le pellizcaba los pezones, kagome arqueo su cuerpo, ella quería que esto no parara, no quería despertar, pero a la vez quería que esto fuera real…

-abre los ojos- poco a poco los fue abriendo, enfoco su vista y se encontró cara a cara con el autor de sus sueños, el tenia ambos brazos presionado al brazo del sofá donde estaba su cabeza, de pie y con el torso levemente inclinado hacia ella, tenía una camisa blanca manga larga, con los primero botones abiertos dándole una excelente vista de sus muy bien trabajados pectorales, se relamió un poco los labios, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el ojidorado, acorto la distancia de sus labios uniéndolos en un beso fogoso, ella gimió ante la naturaleza del beso, el no quería que ella solo soñara con él y ella lo sabía, por eso la despertó, el quería continuar lo que empezó y ella estaba más que dispuesta a seguirlo, enrosco los brazos alrededor de su cuello sin separarse de él, sus manos buscaban rápidamente la calidez de su cuello y pecho, le desabotono el resto de los botones tirando la camisa al piso, él le subió el camisón mientras acariciaba sus piernas con sus garras sin dañarla, y se lo saco por encima de su cabeza, dejándola solo con las bragas, ella pasaba las manos por su pecho, su marcado abdomen, saboreando la sensación de firmeza y suavidad de esa hermosa piel semi bronceada, desabotono el pantalón y lo ayudo a bajárselo dándose cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior, en ese momento agradecía que él fuera mitad bestia…

Abrió las piernas y sintió como él se acomodaba en su entrepierna, movía sus caderas incitándola, ella capto la indirecta, se libero de única prenda y lo recibió en su interior, amos jadearon con la sensación, _¨se sentía tan bien tenerlo adentro¨_ pensaba la pelinegra, eran el uno para el otro, ambos encajaban perfectamente… las caderas de él se movían con largas y fuertes embestidas, los gemidos eran ahogados por los largos y desesperados besos, la melena plateada del ojidorado era solo una maraña de pelo, gracias a las manos de kagome, lo jalaba y apretaba buscando alargar un poco más la sensación de placer, las embestidas se volvían cada vez mas rápidas y eso la estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que estaba llegando, su garganta estaba seca y no podía articular palabra mas allá de los gemidos que salían de su boca, el calor se arremolinaba en su interior, amenazando con explotar y llevarla al paraíso, ese que solo inuyasha podía hacer que alcanzara, las manos de el atormentaban su clítoris y su pezones, apretaba los dientes y las piernas alrededor de el para alargar mas el momento –inu… ya… ah- las sensaciones la estaban matando, no podía mas, su cuerpo se contrajo mientras luces de colores estallaron tras sus parpados, una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo mientras ella lo apretaba en su interior, drenando su esencia…

-wau… eso… eso fue genial- le dijo el ojidorado mientras recuperaba el aliento, ella aun no se había recuperado, pero el esperaría a que lo hiciera, su cuerpo estaba lejos de estar agotado, vio como ella abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista, parpadeo varias veces hasta que lo miro y le lanzo una sonrisa de satisfacción…

-¿Cansada?-

-un poco- el arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas extrañamente negras, movió provocativamente su cadera dándole a entender lo ansioso que él se encontraba.

-Pero yo no- la levanto en brazos del sofá y la llevo a la habitación, esa noche ambos pasaron amándose el uno al otro de mil maneras… la mañana los recibió con un cálido sol que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera, la pelinegra estaba profundamente dormida mientras el ojidorado la observaba dormir, acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, había algo que quería decirle, se suponía que se lo diría en la noche durante su sueño, pero las cosas se habían subido de tono y en lo último que pensó fue en hacerle esa importante pregunta salió de la habitación a buscar el cuenco de fresas y el frasco de crema, volvió a la cama, tomo una fresa y empezó a despertarla frotándola en su mejilla al principio ella no había reaccionado pero llego un momento en que empezó a apretar los parpados y a murmurar.

-Inu… déjame dormir- el siguió molestándola hasta que ella no aguanto más y abrió los ojos para verlo cara a cara, con gesto de inocencia y una fresa en la mano.

-Buenos días dormilona-

-buenos días-

-no me mires así… más bien ¿por qué comes fresas y la crema?, anda, como en tu sueño- ella le dedico una larga mirada, estaba desnudo y el cuenco de las fresas tapaba su entrepierna, ella enarco una ceja el solo se encogió de hombros y le ofreció la fresa que tenía una buena porción de crema, intento cogerla con la mano y el no se lo permitió.

-Ah ah abre la boca- ella obedeció, cuando mordió algo duro la hizo estremecerse y saco lo que había medio masticado, vio un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante rosado, al menos a ella le parecía enorme, el tomo el anillo, lo limpio con la lengua, sin dejar por un momento de verla…

-Quieres… quieres… ahh no pensé que fuera tan difícil… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Continuara…

Hooolaaa chicas sorry por la demora pero el mes de septiembre fue algo difícil para mi y no pude escribir xDDD pero bueno aquí les traje este capi que es el penúltimo del fic... seee ya tiene que acabar xDDD... llevo casi año y medio con esta historia y hay otra que me esta taladrando la cabeza si no la empiezo a escribir, así que decidí acabar con este, espero que les guste el capi, cuídense mucho byeeee...


	21. Nacimiento

Capitulo 21: Nacimiento…

La pregunta se repetía como un eco en su mente, nunca pensó que inuyasha le pediría matrimonio en esos momento y mucho menos de esa manera, estaban desnudos, en la cama y ella de seguro debía de estar más despeinada, aunque la melena plateada de inuyasha no tenía que envidiarle en esos momento nada a la del rey león, pero a pesar de todo el se veía magnifico¨_ ¿pero en que tonterías estas pensando? Respóndele ¡ya!_¨ La voz en su mente le repetía una y otra vez tratando de sacarla de su ensueño, sacudió su cabeza y miro al medio demonio que la miraba con anhelo –yo… yo… ACEPTO- se estiro hacia el alcanzando su cuello y tumbándolo en la cama quedando ella encima de el.

-acepto, acepto… Acepto ser tu esposa inuyasha… Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti- el ojidorado la beso intensamente, solo se separo un momento para contemplarla un momento, para él era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados pero brillantes de felicidad, ella se sintió un poco extraña, el solo la miraba de una forma extraña -¿estás bien inu?-

-¡mejor que nunca tontita! Me has hecho el hombre, bueno el hibrido más feliz del mundo… Quiero casarme mañana mismo-

-estás loco… ¿crees que mi madre y mis abuelos me perdonaran el que haga las cosas así?-

-argg… estúpida época, detesto tener que seguir las reglas… está bien… pero nos casaremos en dos meses…- kagome sonrió tiernamente y lo beso larga y profundamente, era un beso suave, pero cargado de amor y de una promesa, una promesa que duraría toda la vida y quizás… en el mas allá…-Te amo preciosa-

-yo también te amo- siguieron en la cama en una sesión matutina de amor, a pesar del cansancio de la noche anterior…

Los días se fueron volando, pronto ya los preparativos para la ceremonia parecían enloquecer a kagome, en cambio sango, la abuela kaede y su propia madre estaban dichosas y felices armando la boda, la cual se realizaría en el templo, los novios se sentían muy nerviosos y a la vez ansiosos conforme se acercaban los días, sobretodo que inuyasha no estaba muy complacido de aprender todo el protocolo de la ceremonia, no quería decir los votos en público, siempre decía que solo le interesaba que su doctora los escuchara…

El día de la boda lo hizo bien, al igual que kagome que al vivir en un templo se sabía de memoria todo el acto, la recepción fue en el mismo lugar, no había muchos invitados ya que inuyasha solo tenía como familia a sesshomaru y como único invitado al Dr Myoga y kagome por su parte a su pequeña familia y amigos, luego de lanzarle pétalos de flores cada uno se acerco a felicitarlos, cuando sango lo hizo kagome noto que se veía algo ojerosa y pálida…

-¿sango estas bien?-

-si no te preocupes es solo que si alguna vez quedas embarazada de gemelos, me vas a entender- la pelinegra no pudo más que compadecer a su amiga, pero no pudo dejar de preocuparse, ella presentía que a sango el parto se le adelantaría…

-¡kagome!- una vocecita un poco chillona la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras veía como rin se acercaba entusiastamente –al fin atrapaste a tu adonis- le susurro bajito en el oído.

-¡rin!-

-jajajaja perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que mira como se ve, además de que se nota que está ansioso por que llegue la luna de miel… Claro que no se compara con mi dios griego sessho… No me mires con esa cara es solo que el… no es muy sociable, pero cuando estamos solo uuh me…- la doctora no pudo seguir escuchando y le tapo la boca a su parlanchina amiga, además de que en ese momento sesshomaru las miraba, estaba segura que con su super oído había escuchado todo lo que su amiga le decía, se sintió muy avergonzada que su rostro se torno tan rojo y lo peor era que al llevar el kimono blanco se notaria demasiado, le quito la mano a s amiga y siguió recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus familiares.

&…&

-¿en qué piensa señora taisho?-

-tú puedes leer la mente… Dime que pienso- inuyasha sonrió de medio lado mostrando un hoyuelo, ambos se habían cambiado sus ropas ceremoniales y ahora estaban vestidos de etiqueta para la fiesta, ella tenía un hermoso vestido rojo que contrastaba con su piel pálida, de espalda descubierta, amarrado al cuello y con un pronunciado escote que tenía a su medio demonio demasiado entretenido ¨admirándola¨…

-no siempre puedo leerla kagome, aunque tú eres un libro abierto… se que estas preocupada por sango… pero yo conozco una forma mejor de quitarte esa preocupación- la pelinegra no necesito escuchar mas y alzó su rostro haciendo un gesto con la boca demasíado invitador para inuyasha, el con gusto se acerco a ella, tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, juntando sus labios y besándolos con frenesí, era un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión, de inmediato cambio a su verdadera forma, dejando aparecer su larga cabellera plateada y sus sensibles orejas que a su doctora le encantaba atormentar, dejo la boca de kagome para besar la línea de su mandíbula y llegar a su oído - ¡no sabes lo ansioso que estaba!… solo quería que llegáramos aquí… y hacértelo con este vestido puesto- acariciaba los doloridos pechos de la pelinegra por encima de la tela, ella se sentía cada vez mas excitada, su piel estaba caliente, su intimidad hormigueaba y se humedecía, sus respiración aumentaba y las palabra que su ahora esposo le dedicaba en el oído la estaban enloqueciendo.

-me vuelves loco preciosa y te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi larga vida- esto se lo dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos a kagome se la aguaron los ojos ante la sinceridad de inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo pero inuyasha la cayo dándole un beso, la lengua de él no le daba tregua mientras sentía como desanudaba el nudo del vestido dejando sus pechos descubiertos y listos para ser devorados por él, quien no desaprovecho y se apodero con su boca de sus pezones haciendo que un gemido se escapara de la boca de la pelinegra.

Las ansias de estar dentro de ella eran muy grandes y entre besos y caricias logro quitarle las bragas, tomarla por la cintura, pegarla a la pared mientras el se abría la bragueta de sus pantalones, sacaba su henchido miembro y entraba en ella, ambos cerraron los ojos ante la sensación, inuyasha comenzó con rápidas y seguras embestidas mientras kagome buscaba sus hombros para anclarse a él, cuando le hacía el amor de esa forma sentía que enloquecía y que el placer la absorbía por completo y la dejaba en una nube de completo éxtasis, el ojidorado aumento las embestidas sintiendo como el momento de ambos se acercaba, el calor aumentaba y la fricción se hacía cada vez más placentera, el cuerpo de kagome se contrajo apretando la virilidad de inuyasha hasta que cedió, llenándola con su esencia, ambos se miraron cómplices después de recuperarse, pero aun en la misma posición, en ese momento inuyasha se percato de que alguien subía por las escaleras, era la madre de kagome, pero el aun se reusaba a salir de ella, y la pelinegra no era que le disgustara mucho la posición aunque de seguro le reclamaría por el dolor con el que amanecería en la espalda baja…

-kagome hija ¿ya están listos? Vamos hacer el brindis- en ese momento kagome cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la que era su antigua habitación y que los invitados la esperaban abajo, eso siempre le pasaba con inuyasha, el peliplatedao le tapo la boca y respondió por ella lo cual agradeció, aun no recuperaba del todo el aliento…

-olvide… olvide la reunión por completo- él le sonrió al tiempo que salía de ella y la ayudaba a acomodarse el vestido, en cuanto estuvieron listos bajaron agarrados de la mano, fue un momento bastante emotivo y todos les desearon lo mejor del mundo, aunque no pudo aguantar las lagrimas a la hora de recibir la bendición por parte de su abuela y una advertencia a inuyasha a la que él respondió solo con un ¨feh¨

-kagome, wau… no puedo creer que te casaste y con inuyasha, digo a veces me sentía un poco resignada al verte al lado de kouga-

-ay sango de verdad que yo tampoco me lo creo, es todo tan… irreal… me siento tan feliz-

-si se nota, aunque esos ojos brillantes son más bien por el revolcón que te estabas dando con tu adonis allá arriba ¿no?-

-¡sango!-

-ay vamos kagome, no seas tonta ¿de verdad creyeron que nadie se daría cuenta de que su demora fue por eso?-

-solo una mente perversa como la tuya o la de miroku llegarían a esa conclusión-

-mmm tal vez… Entonces no lo niegas ¿ah?-

-eres imposible sango-

-¡siii! Tenía razón le gane a rin, ahora me debe 300 yens nos vemos-

-ahh ¡apostaron! Estoy rodeada de pervertidos-

-¿pervertidos?-

-si… empezando por ti- inuyasha enarco una ceja ante la afirmación de su esposa, pero sonrio y la abrazo mientras veían como todos en la recepción se divertían, bailaban –es perfecto ¿no crees?-

-sí, creo que este día lo recordaremos hasta el final de nuestras vidas- se quedaron un rato así, juntos, mirando a todos en la reunión, de repente la mirada de la doctora se detuvo en sango, arrugo en entrecejo al verla tan pálida y las ojeras tan marcadas, vio como hacia una mueca de dolor y se agarraba el abultado vientre, inuyasha aflojo el agarre y avanzo con la doctora hacia ella- kagome los bebe ya vienen- en seguida kagome se soltó de su agarre para buscar el teléfono pero inuyasha la detuvo.

-no hay tiempo, los bebes vienen ¡ahora!- se acercaron a sango y entre inuyasha y miroku la acomodaron en el sofá…

-sanguito amor respira no te preocupes, llamaremos a la…-

-nooo ellos ya vienen… kagome, ayúdame- kagome se sentía un poco perdida, había recibido bebes en el hospital pero n ese lugar, sin equipo a la mano se sentía un poco cohibida, el Dr myoga y la anciana kaede la alentaron, mientras indicaban a los demás lo que necesitaban, mientras kagome con más calma revisaba cuan dilatada estaba sango, viendo que ya estaba casi lista y que ya había roto fuente…

-bien sango, respira eso es, tranquila, ya estas casi lista, solo sigue así y en un momento comenzaremos con el trabajo de parto ¿sí? Solo mantente tranquila y miroku, o te separes de ella- los futuros padres asintieron mientras kagome y el Dr myoga se preparaban con un delantal cada uno y llenaban todo con sabanas limpias, toallas y palanganas de agua tibia en ese momento las contracciones empezaron, sango sentía como si su parte baja se partiera en dos, trataba de escuchar las indicaciones de kagome pero el dolor y los nervios la estaban enloqueciendo.

-sango empieza a pujar, vas a parar cuando yo te lo diga ¿está bien?-

-¡yo solo los quiero fuera!-

-¡puja sango!- el rostro de la castaña se tornaba rojo del esfuerzo mientras apretaba la mano de miroku quien se sentía un poco impotente al verla sufrir de esta manera.

-muy bien sango, respira… eso es… ahora puja otra vez, ya veo la cabeza… un poco mas sango y el primero estará fuera, así que puja otra vez pero más fuerte- sango lo hizo aunque sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas, pero debía soportar, el llanto del bebe inundo la sala.

-es una niña, Dr myoga el cordón- el doctor y kaede se encargaron de la pequeña mientras kagome seguía indicándole a sango hasta que el segundo llanto inundo la sala, en ese momento la ambulancia hizo su arribo – otra niña, sango miroku, ¡felicidades!- los nuevos padres sonrieron de alivio y sollozaron al ver a las pequeñas, habían nacido antes de tiempo y necesitaban una incubadora, pero por lo demás estaban sanas, la ambulancia se las llevo junto con un nervioso y dolorido miroku que pensaba en que de seguro más de un hueso de la mano lo tendría fracturado.

-bien hecho kagome- inuyasha la abrazo, mientras ella se apoyaba en el, aun estaba nerviosa y quería ver por si misma los resultados de su trabajo, inuyasha intuyendo lo que le iba a pedir se adelanto – yo te llevare en mi espalda- se lo dijo en el oído para que nada mas ella escuchara, ella le sonrió y asintió enseguida.

-tengo que ir al hospital mama-

-tranquila querida, nosotros limpiaremos aquí, ahora váyanse- ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a la área de bosque del templo, kagome trepo la espalda de inuyasha y el la llevo en dirección al hospital.

-inu ¿Cómo supiste que las bebes iban a nacer?-

- mi olfato-

-ohh… es bastante útil-

-jejeje si… me dice muchas cosas- kagome reflexiono un poco en eso, luego sacudió su cabeza mientras llegaban a la azotea desierta del hospital, se encaminaron rápidamente al área de maternidad, estaban instalando a sango en una habitación y a las gemelas las preparaban para ingresarlas a la U.C.I neonatal, habían nacido a los siete meses y necesitaban completar su desarrollo en incubadoras, kagome superviso todo el proceso asegurándose de que las gemelas tuvieran la mejor atención -¿está bien que sean tan pequeñas? Digo a penas cabrían en mi mano-

-tienen siete meses inu además tú tienes manos muy grandes-

-tú no te quejas-

-¡inuyasha! Más bien vamos a ver a sango-

En la habitación descansaba la castaña mientras miroku al verlos les hacia una seña para que guardaran silencio y salieran de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-el doctor dijo que solo necesita descansar y te quiere felicitar por tu trabajo, ahora dime algo sobre mis hijas ¿están bien?-

-todo está bien miroku, si me sigues podrás verlas en la U.C.I- el moreno los siguió por el largo pasillo, se sentía tan feliz y nervioso a la vez, al llegar al lugar la pelinegra le indico que debía usar algunos aditamentos, como bata, gorro y tapabocas, se coloco todo lo más rápido que pudo y con algo de torpeza, se sentía muy ansioso, entro al recinto lleno de incubadoras y aparatos, kagome lo guio hacia sus dos pequeñas, se veían tan indefensas, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran por la emoción de ver a sus pequeñas tan sanas y tan luchadoras, de seguro habían heredado ese espíritu de sango, abrazo a la pelinegra, agradeciéndole por todo, ella había traído a sus hijas al mundo…

_Pensamientos de kagome:_

Recuerdo el día de mi boda, que también fue el día del nacimiento de las gemelas de miroku y sango, fue un día lleno de muchas emociones. De eso hace ya un año, hoy celebramos el primer año de las gemelas, estamos todos reunidos, aunque mi esposo y mi cuñado se sienten abrumados por la cantidad de niños que hay, a ellos no les gusta sociabilizar pero rin y yo los arrastramos a todas las reuniones…

Sango invito a áyame y a su pequeño, también vino kouga, hace unos meses llegaron a mi casa, kouga nos pidió disculpas a inuyasha y a mí por todas las molestias, ellos habían vuelto a ser un hogar y estaban asistiendo a terapia de pareja para superar todo el daño causado por el malvado naraku, aunque cuando kouga e inu están juntos parecen un par de niños más.

Rin y sesshomaru siguen juntos, una relación un tanto extraña pero se nota que mi cuñadito complace mucho a mi amiga en todos los sentidos, eso lo sé porque siempre habla de mas, lo cual es bastante vergonzoso y hablando un poco de mi… bueno que les puedo decir, estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de inuyasha taisho, tal vez no es el hombre perfecto pero es mi hibrido perfecto y más aun cuando vamos a ser padres, fue muy gracioso ver su rostro desencajado cuando se lo dije y más aun era verlo perder la paciencia a la hora de complacerme con un antojo, ahora luzco una pancita de cinco meses y según el soy la embarazada más hermosa y sexy sobre la tierra… see claro, solo me lo dice para no hacerme sentir mal por los kilos de más que tengo.

-¿en qué piensas preciosa?-

-mmm en todo-

-¿en todo?-

-en nuestras vidas, en los demás y en nuestra luna de miel-

-¿ah sí? No me digas que quieres revivirla-

-no es eso, pervertido… es que nos la pasamos justo como en mis sueños-

-¿tus sueños?-

-sip… entre las sabanas-

-mmm y ¿no quieres estar así ahora?-

-inuyasha… auch-

-¿Qué paso?-

-nada, es el bebe… me dio una patada… al parecer va a tener tu fuerza- mire a mi esposo sonreír mostrándome sus hermosos hoyuelos, me abrazo por la espalda mientras mirábamos la fiesta de las gemelas, tal vez este era mi final feliz y después de pasar todo aquello con naraku, lo volvería a repetir, solo por estar con mi amado inuyasha…

**FIN**

Hooolaaaaa xDDD al fin termine acá les traje el final de mi segundo fic... Espero que les guste tanto como mi escribirlo, el mes pasado no pude escribir nada, esta nula, sin inspiración, pero este mes empezó bien y con eso volvió la musa y entre ayer y hoy me dispuse a escribir el final, ademas de que tenia que hacerlo por que el viernes tengo examen de admisión en la u jujuju seee voy a hacer otra carrera xDDD... Si todo sale bien claro esta...

Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se pasaron y me dejaron un rev, a los que me colocaron entre sus favoritos, en las alertas y a los que simplemente leen en el anonimato, gracias, mil gracias por todo de verdad me hacen infinitamente feliz el saber que esta historia que nacio de mi muy inquieta imaginacion les haya gustado, espero que el final este a la altura, no los aburro mas, cuidense byeeee...


End file.
